My Little Pony - The Mystery Element
by HyperFlare957
Summary: What happens when a connection between two worlds causes the universe to break apart, piece by piece and the Heroes of these two worlds must rely on a hidden power to restore order? Read to find out. (Rated T for mild language and gore)
1. Chaos is Magic

**Introducing my newest fan fiction. If you're reading this and you are a brony, please don't go crazy over what happens in this story. I like my fan fics to remain a clean and safe place. I made a mistake when starting my first fan fiction, Hyper Smash Bros, when I had Hyper the main perspective up until the 11** **th** **chapter. My stories will be in third person, rather than first person. Before I get this thing started, Hyper will be the way I created him, a black (Not being racist) hedgehog with orange markings, black shoes with orange socks and redish orange straps, orange gloves with red wrist cuffs, grey jeans with a single, fire like stripe at the end of each leg and a dark grey jacket with orange zipper stripes and the same orange fire stripes for each arm. Now without further adieu, let the story begin!**

It was a peaceful day on Mobius, with the clear blue skies and the fresh green grass confirming the serenity. There were many iconic landmarks spread across the vast expanses of Green Hill, reaching all the way to Marble Zone. The occasional blue streaks of light speeding through the numerous Loops, corkscrews and caves were a normal part of the scenery too. But if you were to 'meet' that blue streak, you'd be face to face with the 'Fastest Thing Alive', Sonic the Hedgehog!

However, an orange blur of light appeared to be following him. It was moving just as fast as he was. "This guy's been tailing me since Hidden Palace Zone. Enough messing around! Time to kick it up to eleven!" Sonic thought before blasting off at light speed. The orange figure noticed this, but didn't seem worried. In fact, he appeared to be grinning. "Full Flare Speed Dash!" he yelled. A cone shaped aura made of fire began to form against the front most part of the figure's body, spreading further behind as he sped up.

Just seconds later, he sped off in a blazing trail of fire, leaving a ring of visible heat behind him as a Sonic Boom occurred. The landscape around him became a blur of green, brown and red, with each step increasing his speed. Sonic was zooming through the fields with a smile on his face, feeling free and alive. "Man. Been a while since I ran this fast… Huh?" he began before feeling a wave of intense heat. In a split second, a comet like aura shot past the hedgehog and it even singed a small section of his quills.

The figure began to laugh at the speed he was running when he skidded to a stop, burning the grass beneath his feet as he slowed down. When he finally stopped, his appearance could be seen in full detail. He appeared to be a black coloured hedgehog with his two top quills curving upwards, his top quill had a stripe running down to his forehead like Shadow only orange, his eyes were a firery orange, while also having a serious, yet relaxed look upon them.

The hedgehog wore a dark grey jacket with an orange fire pattern at the ends, orange gloves with red wrist cuffs, grey jeans with similar orange fire patterns at the legs end and had shoes that had the basic shape of Sonic's, however they were black with orange buckles and socks, yellow stripes on each side and a redish orange strap on each shoe. His shoes were red from the heat, but he wasn't even checking or trying to cool them down.

Shortly after stopping, Sonic caught up with the hedgehog and stopped nearby. "Hey! Why were you following me?" he called out. The mysterious hedgehog simply turned his head slightly while looking Sonic's way, but didn't give a reply. The Blue Blur approached him when a black and orange sword appeared just inches away from his face. Sonic flinched, but wasn't punished with a kick or punch, but instead was left unharmed as the hedgehog lowered his blade.

"You still need to work on your reaction time. Who knows when old Eggman will pull a successful trick up his sleeve?" He spoke. Sonic was confused as to what was happening. Did Tails send someone to keep me on my toes? "Who are you?" Sonic asked. The shadowy hedgehog just turned around to face the hero of Mobius and brushed some dust off of his jeans. "Jeez I would've thought you'd mistake me for Shadow. Guess it's no surprise that THE 'Sonic the Hedgehog' would know the difference, unlike most people I've met." He replied.

However, Sonic was just standing there, waiting for a proper answer as he tapped his foot impatiently. "Alright, alright. My name is Hyper the Hedgehog. I was created from the Super Emeralds' when they changed into the Chaos Emeralds after your first journey on Angel Island." Hyper explained. Sonic was curious to a degree as to how he knew all this. "How do you know about that? Eggman was there, along with Knuckles, Tails and myself." The blue hedgehog asked.

"Simple. The Master Emerald showed me along with several murals depicting you and Eggman fighting for it. That and word got out." Hyper finished. Sonic face palmed in response, having forgotten about the events between him and Eggman being so major. Suddenly, his left ear began twitching as a bright green light started emitting from the distant Angel Island. "What's wrong?" Hyper asked. Sonic signaled for him to follow as the sun began to set.

 **First chapter is done. I felt that this one should start off with Hyper in Sonic's world and have the next chapter focus on Equestria. If you're wondering about that move Hyper pulled off, I'll explain it in a future chapter.**

 **Feel free to leave a review.**


	2. Friendship is Harmony

**Wow! First chapter and it's already gotten fantastic feedback! It makes me smile to know that I can help inspire and excite people. Honestly, I don't really know what to say. What I DO know is that I will accept a current limit of three OCs. I might up the limit, but don't hold your breath. Now enough rambling. On with the story!**

It was a peaceful day in Equestria, with all kinds of ponies going about their daily routines. The Pegasi were flying in the sky, making sure the clouds were in order, Unicorns used their magic to complete simple tasks and the Earth Ponies were either doing work in the fields or just gathering various items from clothing to food. One town in particular, was fairly busy, yet calm. How you may ask? A blur of rainbow coloured light was zipping through the clouds and weaving around the numerous buildings.

Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in Equestria, was in charge of the weather (to a degree) in Ponyville. She is known for being the only Pegasus able to perform a 'Sonic Rainboom', a technique in which a Sonic Boom and a Rainbow happen simultaneously. This is the event that earned Rainbow Dash her 'Cutie Mark', a symbol or group of images that appear on a pony's flank to represent their unique talent. (I really need to stop explaining things extensively)

"I need to beat my record. Who knows when I'll need to use the Sonic Rainboom in a hurry?" the Pegasus said. A cone of air began to form around Rainbow Dash when suddenly… CRASH!

The cyan Pegasus had crashed into a bunch of clouds that were surprisingly solid. Rainbow Dash was having trouble staying airborne when she gave up out of exhaustion. She looked down as she fell and saw a black object sitting beside a bright pink pony wearing what seemed to be a hat and a shakey tail. Before the Pegasus could figure anything out, she landed head first into a cannon like thing full of… confetti and streamers? The pink pony had noticed this and looked into the cannon.

"That's funny. I didn't put Rainbow Dash in there." She thought aloud. The pony leaned into barrel and pulled the Pegasus out onto the ground. "Pinkie Pie?! What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked as she got to her hooves. "Oh me? I was just preparing for a party when my tail started twitching." Pinkie explained in a hyperactive tone. "Oh… right. Anyway, have you seen Twilight? Something is really off about these clouds." Rainbow Dash asked while looking around.

"Twilight? I have no clue!" Pinkie Pie replied, which caused the cyan Pegasus to face-hoof (Is that how it's said in Equestria? Meh, I'll just go with it) herself. "But she's usually at the castle." Pinkie finished. Then without warning, Rainbow Dash flew off at high speeds towards the castle. Pinkie Pie was confused, but simply shrugged it off and continued with the party preparations.

Recently, a huge battle happened between six brave ponies and a terrifying monster known as Lord Tirek. The ponies seemed to be beat when suddenly, a hidden power within a chest was released and aided them in defeating Tirek. It was this event that also gave birth to the 'Friendship Rainbow Kingdom' within Ponyville. That is where Rainbow Dash was headed. "Twilight needs to know about this. I believe Princess Celestia will need to know too." She thought as the castle grew closer.

"Strange. Clouds being solid enough to be unable to break apart when flown into." Twilight pondered. Twilight is a lavender Alicorn who wasn't always one. She was born a unicorn, but through lots of study and learning the values of friendship, Twilight completed an unfinished spell and became a princess. "Come on Twilight! We need to let Princess Celestia know about this!" Rainbow Dash said. Four other ponies, including Pinkie Pie, entered the throne room with slightly concerned expressions, apart from Pinkie who just cheerfully hopped beside the others. "Whatcha need Twi?" the orange pony asked. "Applejack. You should know that it's important!" the white coloured unicorn said.

"Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy. Thank you all for coming. Rainbow Dash has informed me about a problem with the clouds." Twilight began, while her pet dragon Spike, started to wake up. "Clouds? What could be so bad about them?" the baby dragon asked. Suddenly, a strong vibration echoed through the halls of the castle which seemed to be coming from the entrance. "What in Equestria was that?!" Rarity cried.

 **Took me a while to finish this chapter, mainly because I'm not all that familiar with MLP, but enough to get a chapter done in detail. I even included the Pinkie Sense. If you wanna know what caused that vibration, you'll have to stay tuned.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, just remember, only one review per person.**

 **Same goes for any of my stories.**


	3. Brother and Sister - Part 1

**Another chapter and things are already getting exciting. Now it's time we returned to Mobius, where Hyper and Sonic are heading for Angel Island. The reason for this taking so long was I didn't want a two part chapter, so I decided to make this a REALLY BIG chapter, but even that wasn't enough. So I have to make TWO LARGE PARTS. I'm not used to it. I'll try making longer chapters with more depth in the future so enjoy! And for anyone who didn't get their OC chosen, I apologize as I don't want to disappoint anyone, but I am trying to keep the original Idea of the story while adapting with the new characters.**

It had been several minutes since the sun had set, but it wasn't stopping the two hedgehogs from investigating the green light that came from the floating island. Sonic had contacted his friend Tails to take them up there and the trio were just minutes away from their destination. "Pretty nice plane you got here. Honestly, I've never been on one ever." Hyper commented as he laid back against the plane's tail wing with his right leg crossed over his left.

"It's been through a lot so I made it strong enough to stay functional after several hits." Tails replied as he piloted the plane. "But why do you insist on lying back there?" Sonic looked back at the tail of the plane to see Hyper just relaxing despite the strong winds pushing against him. "I dunno. Just instinct I guess?" Hyper replied. Suddenly, the light from Angel Island began to die down which caught everyone's attention. "We need to get to the island and fast!" Sonic shouted.

Tails began to increase the plane's speed and steered towards a clear landing spot. As they got closer, Sonic saw several explosions within the forest. "Is it normal for forests to start exploding?" Hyper asked while holding onto the plane. "It is if Eggman's involved!" the blue blur answered. The two hedgehogs stood up and looked over the area, wondering what to expect. "You sure you'll be okay?" Tails asked the two. "Where'd I be if I wasn't?" Sonic replied with a grin. And with that, the two hedgehogs leapt off the plane and skydived towards the forest.

"So Sonic. What do you think that light was?" Hyper asked as they fell. The blue hedgehog looked at him, but knew something needed to be discussed. "Honestly, I don't know. The light was green, so the Master Emerald must be involved." They were only seconds away from the forest, but they noticed their landing spot. Sharp, pointy tree branches that appeared to have been torn apart, were the only things in their way to the ground.

"Avoid the branches!" Sonic yelled. The hedgehog repositioned himself so he could jump from tree to tree to avoid getting impaled, while Hyper simply curled into a ball and surrounded himself with fire, burning and breaking any branches in his way. Sonic leapt from any stable surfaces he could get to and after the last jump, he landed perfectly on the ground without a scratch. Seconds after the Blue Blur landed, a burning ball of spikes shot down through the branches and dug a few feet into the soil.

"Yo Hyper! You okay down there?" Sonic called out to the hedgehog. Hyper replied by jumping out of the hole and landing beside it. "What? Didn't know that fire can burn tree branches?" He asked rhetorically. Suddenly, a blur of green shot straight past the two and crashed into a nearby tree, almost completely destroying it. "What was that?!" Hyper quickly asked. The two hedgehogs rushed over to the tree to find a figure laying weakly against the broken stump within the smoke.

"COSMIC!" a female voice cried out from amongst the trees. Sonic and Hyper turned to face the approaching threat and to no surprise, Eggman was causing trouble. "Eggman? What are you doing here?" the blue hedgehog asked. The mad doctor opened the dome of his machine, which was a smaller scale replica of the Death Egg Robot and looked angrily at his long time nemesis. "Ah, Sonic! I was wondering why it seemed easier to sneak onto this island." He said sarcastically.

While the two began 'catching up' with each other, Hyper went over to the weakened figure and was somewhat amazed at the appearance of it. The creature was a green hedgehog with seven differently styled quills that seemed to resemble various elements. It wore a pair of dark blue jeans, along with a purple shirt and light blue jacket, white gloves and a pair of red and yellow shoes that had green buckles on them. As Hyper walked closer to the hedgehog, a blast of energy came from the sky and made him jump back.

"And who might this little stray be?" Eggman's asked Sonic. Hyper's right ear twitched at the mention of the word 'stray' and he turned to look the madman dead in the eyes. "Firstly, my name is Hyper the Hedgehog. And secondly, I am NOT a STRAY!" Hyper curled up into a ball and shot himself towards the machine, while surrounding himself with fire hot enough to burn a dry plank of wood completely. A few seconds later and a small hole had opened up to reveal a containment like space that was now empty.

"WHAT?! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" Eggman's shouted angrily. Despite the opening in the mech, it was still functional. "Oh, by the way, I'm taking your prisoner!" Hyper called out as he stood behind him with frighten female hedgehog in his arms. Her fur was a light shade of green and she wore an outfit that resembled a certain cyan coloured singer while also having a pair of headphones that doubled as a headset. She had two long, green pigtails and had a pair of tall black boots with a green stripe on each. Hyper rushed back to Sonic's side and decided to check on the weakened hedgehogs.

As he got closer however, the frightened girl saw the green hedgehog sitting limp against a tree stump. "COSMIC!" She called out. The female hedgehog jumped out of Hyper's arms, accidentally kicking him in the face while doing so and rushed to Cosmic's side. Hyper just stood there as he covered his nose and had his right eye shut, while Sonic took a quick look at the event before giving his full attention to Eggman. "You know it's not nice to kidnap girls. Besides, how does it help when your 'IQ of 300' is at risk?" Sonic said to the furious doctor.

Eggman growled in annoyance at the thought of losing to this 'pest' again. "I WILL NOT LOSE AGAIN!" he yelled. Suddenly, a bright green light shone throughout the area and it seemed to be coming from the Emerald Shrine. "What the…?!" Hyper exclaimed as he lowered his hands, revealing that his nose was bleeding. The light caused the unconscious hedgehog to wake up and look around for a certain person, who just happened to be hugging him. "Galactic? How'd you get free?" he asked.

"Forget that! We need to get out of here!" Galactic replied. Before they could leave though, Hyper stepped infront of them to avoid any unnecessary trouble. "Follow me. It's safer than running off alone." He said. The two looked at each other before nodding in response. "Sonic! We need to get to the shrine!" Hyper yelled to the blue hedgehog. Sonic gave a thumbs up, but the moment was interrupted by a loud, mechanical noise.

Eggman had somehow, called out the original Death Egg Robot and was now intent on defeating the blue rodent. "I forgot to mention that I have this little beauty. I've even added some new gadgets!" Eggman said as several turrets popped out along the main body. Sonic showed some interest while Hyper, Cosmic and Galactic grew worried. Eventually, a giant laser cannon was directly at Sonic's face and it was charging up at an alarming rate. This shocked the Blue Blur to the point of fright, while the other three hedgehogs rushed away from the blast zone. Just as Sonic snapped out of his fright, the cannon had fired a large, red laser that dug through the ground, eventually shooting out of the bottom of the island, leaving a long tunnel to a deadly drop into the ocean.

Eggman began to laugh uncontrollably at his nemesis' demise, while Hyper became overcome by intense shock along with Galactic. Cosmic however, was enraged at what just happened. "From this day until the end of time, I will be the ruler of Mobius!" Eggman declared before laughing again. Hyper just looked at the madman with a fire in his eyes, but just couldn't bring himself to let rage overcome him at the cost of two innocent bystanders.

Suddenly, Cosmic's left ear began to twitch as a multi coloured glow came from the crater. "He's not dead!" he said. Hyper was in disbelief when the dust settled to reveal Sonic surrounded by the 7 Chaos Emeralds. "I'm sorry. I didn't get that memo. Could you say that again?" Sonic said in a cocky, yet confident manner. Eggman was furious. Just the sight of that hedgehog alive and grinning made him angry beyond belief. "I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! I WILL DEFEAT YOU PEST!" he replied in an intense rage.

The Death Egg Robot readied a punch, when the Chaos Emeralds spun around Sonic until he became encased in a golden aura. Sonic had transformed into Super Sonic. "Hyper! Take those two with you to the shrine! I'll deal with Eggman!" he commanded. Hyper nodded and signaled for Cosmic and Galactic to follow him. Sonic took one last look at the three hedgehogs, then fixed his attention on Eggman.

"Well, well. Looks like old Egghead upped his game. This might just be interesting." Sonic commented. Eggman glared at his arch-nemesis and gave an evil grin. Then almost instantly, he was gone. Sonic was shocked at what he had just witnessed. "Where'd he go?!" he shouted. Sonic looked around frantically for his opponent, when he was sent flying out of the forest and into a nearby mountain, causing a loud crash to spread across the island.

Everyone stopped walking as a loud noise reached their ears, giving each a look of fright and curiosity. "What was that?" Galactic asked. Hyper looked at the large, snow capped mountain and hesitated to answer as it might be unwise to frighten his new companions. "I'm curious. How did you two get to Angel Island?" he asked, hoping to avoid the question. Cosmic just looked at Hyper, but somehow knew what he was trying to do.

"We were just walking around Station Square, when this Egg shaped weirdo just came out of nowhere and kidnapped us." Cosmic replied, " I managed to get out when we got here, but Galactic was kept in a secure prison that even I could break through, but how did you do it?" Hyper was just juggling a ball of fire with one hand when he realised he was asked something. "Well, long story short; I was created by mixing Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' personality and a Flame shield got caught up in the process." He explained.

"That still doesn't explain how you did it." Galactic added. Hyper lightly groaned at the response, but knew that not everyone would see things his way instantly. "We should keep going. I'll tell you as we go." He said.

 **The first part of a long chapter, which is a first for me. I wanted to make this the last 'Mobius' chapter before the 'true story' begins, but I wanted to have as much detail included as possible. Also I get distracted when kept on something for too long. So the new characters that were chosen from a selection of OCs are Cosmic and Galactic. Just a hint; one more character will be joining them, but that will be a surprise. So Eggman has upgraded the Death Egg Robot, but what are the improvements? And just where is this going? Find out in the 2** **nd** **part.**

 **Feel free to leave a review. I just cannot accept OCs for this story anymore, though I'm not trying to be mean. My brain isn't capable of creating scenes with multiple OCs with complex stories. Just be happy I can cope with 3. :)**

 **On a good note, KINGDOM HEARTS 3 TRAILER RELEASED!**


	4. Brother and Sister - Part 2

**Welcome back! Like I said at the start of part 1, this chapter will be just as large, if not BIGGER than the previous one. And I've got a surprise for everyone (or everypony). I have chosen to add a FORTH OC to the adventure. However, I will not disclose ANY information about them, NOT EVEN THE CREATOR of said character will know if their OC has been chosen. So any questions about who it is will NOT be answered or replied to. Even if you ask via private messaging, you will not get an answer. Sorry for sounding so harsh, but what's a surprise if you know about it? Off topic: originally, I thought about making a Sonic and MLP fan fiction revolving around the 'Rainbow Factory' story, but I never got around to it. If you want to see it happen, let me know in the reviews. Just don't spam requests. It gets messy otherwise. If enough people want it, I'll make it! Now with that out of the way, enjoy.**

"So pure Chaos energy plus fire equals…" Cosmic finished. Hyper nodded as he walked beside the two Elemental Masters, while spinning a literal ring of fire around his index finger. "Chaos is stronger than natural in the fact that it can control nature. I was somewhat 'lucky' to have obtained these powers." He explained. "So, why did Eggman want you anyway?" Galactic quickly became hesitant and didn't want to reply, as if something terrible was involved.

"This was the first time that anyone wanted my sister for their own selfish desires. Galactic is what people call a 'Vocaloid' which they are famous for their singing." Cosmic began, "she can use her voice to calm people, but this 'Eggman' you speak of wanted her singing for an evil purpose. He forced her to sing to animals as they were placed inside of robots!" Hyper's anger grew at the mention of these terrible things, so much that the ring dispersed and his fist started to generate a blood like flame around it. "Is it normal for a blood like flame to encase your fist?" Cosmic asked.

Hyper looked at his right hand, but reacted in a calm manner. "Just a sec." he said. Hyper walked up to a nearby tree and punched it with intense amounts of force. The tree was surprising unaffected, but had a bloody fist printed on it, while the fire surrounding Hyper's fist became a bright and healthy flame. "Sorry about that. Along with my ability to control fire, I am forced to live with a rare virus that only I can get. If I become angered, my blood becomes corrupt, as does my body and mind. I don't know what would happen if I am corrupted, but I know that banishing the impure blood keeps me sane." Hyper said.

"So punching trees purifies your blood?" Galactic asked after snapping back to reality. Hyper gave them a closer look at the tree and almost a minute after his punch, the bloody fist began to disappear. "As long as there is life on Mobius, I can give my corrupted blood to the planet to purify it. But doing so is as deadly as it is crucial. Without enough pure blood, I will not survive after the transfer." Hyper replied. Suddenly, a loud explosion filled their ears and shook the ground beneath them.

Sonic was flying around frantically in an attempt to escape, but it seemed pointless. "Man, how can Eggman move so fast? It's like he's getting stronger with each passing second." He thought. Then out of nowhere, a giant, mechanical fist punched him straight into a mountain. Sonic began to show signs of fatigue and pain as he got out of the crater he made. "Oh Sonic! How are you liking my little surprise? Don't answer that, it's not meant to be good." Eggman spoke from a Unknown location. Sonic was getting angrier with each failed attack, as his opponent was so fast that he was invisible.

"Come on Eggman! Are you scared to show yourself?" the golden hedgehog taunted. Sonic knew that Eggman wouldn't refuse a request like this. "Very well hedgehog. I'll be happy to show you the machine that will end your life." Eggman replied in a sinister tone. As he finished, Sonic could see a faint ripple ahead of him which eventually took the shape of the Death Egg Robot. However, it looked taller and it wasn't as round as before. Even the colour scheme was different to the point of being futuristic.

"Well Sonic? Any last words?" Eggman asked with a evil grin. Sonic was forced to think of a clever question that could benefit him in the battle, but was actually being careful for once. "Tell me, just how is it that your little science project is able to get as strong as it currently is?" he asked confidently. Eggman sat in the seat of his machine and laughed at the reply, or question as the case may be. "It's only natural to want to know the strengths of the better man, so I'll only say this once."

Every time I manage to get a power strong enough to defeat you, those Chaos Emeralds are always in your possession. But I have worked around this problem with a neat loophole I found. I can power my mechs with the Emeralds, but I can never obtain all seven of them. So I decided to do the next best thing! Remote energy. With each passing second that you remain in your Super form, my machine gets stronger, so even if you were to get stronger, I'll always be two steps ahead!" Eggman explained before laughing manically.

Sonic was shocked. Eggman had been remotely gaining power from the emeralds, even now he was getting stronger. As he thought, the distinct sound of a biplane grew closer, catching his attention as well as Eggman's. "Tails?! Get out of here!" Sonic yelled to his friend. However, it was too late as the plane had been vaporized by a giant laser shot by Eggman. Sonic looked in horror as the plane vanished, along with his best friend, Tails.

"I've been kept from my goal for too long and I won't let anything delay it again!" Eggman coldly stated. One thing Eggman wasn't really expecting though, was a burning ball of golden aura that got him by surprise. "Now who dares to stand in my way?!" he shouted in rage. Sonic was caught by surprise at what happened as well, but he did his best to remain focused. "I dare, Egghead!" a voiced called out from behind the Death Egg Robot.

Eggman turned around to see a SECOND GOLDEN HEDGEHOG before him with a intense aura of fire. "HYPER?! You've got a super form?!" Sonic shouted in surprise. Eggman slowly regained his evil grin and began laughing. "You think you can beat me with the Chaos Emeralds?! You must be dumber than you look!" he commented as he laughed. Sonic flew to Hyper's side and they both looked at the mad scientist angrily. "First of all, who said anything about both of us using the Chaos Emeralds? I control my own emeralds. And secondly, your attempt at killing Tails… Failed!" Hyper retorted.

Eggman was now now in a state of extreme confusion and anger, as he hadn't anticipated a second set of emeralds. "What were you saying when you mentioned Tails?" Sonic asked. Hyper explained what happened and how he got to his current position, along with some extra details. "So the Hyper Emeralds are half of the former Super Emeralds?" he asked again. Hyper nodded in response, but was stopped by a giant, mechanical hand approaching them. Luckily, he was fast enough to block the attack and held it back with no effort whatsoever.

"Excuse me, we are trying to have a conversation here!" Hyper snapped as he knocked the machine back. Hyper followed up with a spin kick to the arm closest to him and ripped it from the giant mech. "HOW DARE YOU! THOSE PARTS ARE BRAND NEW!" Eggman yelled. Hyper began to reshape the metal of the arm with his hands, using the fire he generated to forge it into shape and he eventually created a custom sword to use. "Well I'm sorry. Let me fix that by returning them to THE FACTORY!" Hyper yelled in response.

He charged towards the mech as his sword changed from a metallic design to a molten rock texture, emitting strong streams of fire upon changing. Sonic was surprised as not only could Hyper rip an arm off the Death Egg Robot, but he could take the scrap from the arm and create a volcanic blade on the spot. Hyper was quickly slashing at the machine, but Eggman was barely able to dodge every one while coming to terms with his situation.

The intense battle came to a stop when both Eggman and Hyper had realized they weren't getting anywhere with this. "It seems we are evenly matched, apart from you missing an arm. Just give up and I'll let you leave with your honor intact." Hyper suggested. However, Eggman just laughed hysterically at the offer and he appeared to have gone crazy. "Did I forget to mention that the Death Egg Robot isn't the only thing gaining power from the Chaos Emeralds?"

Then out of nowhere, a metallic blue figure spin kicked Hyper in the face and launched him into the mountain. Sonic looked at the figure to see who, or what it was. The large amount of fear that filled the sky could only mean one thing. "METAL SONIC?!" Sonic shouted in horror. The robotic doppelganger was floating in place with glowing, red eyes and a cold, permanent expression. Below the action, Tails, Cosmic and Galactic watched in fear at the threat above them.

"Oh no! Metal Sonic is here too?!" Tails stated. Cosmic tried to comfort his sister, but something about the atmosphere just seemed unsettling. "Tails? What are you doing here?" a male voice asked. The trio looked around for the source of the voice, when gentle footsteps could be heard. Tails eventually spotted a red echidna walking towards them with a serious expression on his face. "Knuckles? What's wrong? Is the Master Emerald okay?" the two tailed fox asked.

"We need to get to the altar now! It's urgent!" Knuckles replied. Suddenly, a burning figure crashed into a group of tree nearby and caught the attention of the four. "What was that?" Cosmic asked. Everyone exchanged looks before they went to investigate. Tails got to the crash site first and to his surprise, found Hyper in the crater with several cuts and bruises. "Hyper! Are you okay?" The fox called out as he rushed to help the hedgehog.

"God… damm… mechs. If I wasn't… interested… in them, they'd all be scrap." Hyper groaned as he slowly got to his feet. "Hyper, you're not in your Super form! What happened?" Cosmic asked as Galactic and Knuckles arrived with him. "It appears that Eggman is gaining energy remotely from the Chaos Emeralds and it seems Metal Sonic is using the same technology. " Hyper explained. The other four gasped at the news and Hyper looked up at the sky.

"Sonic's up there?! We need to get him to the Master Emerald!" Knuckles shouted. Suddenly, the same green light from before appeared, but this time, a giant green pillar of light shone at the shrine's location. Everyone saw this, including Sonic, Eggman and Metal Sonic, which seemed to contain limitless energy. "We need to go before Eggman gets there!" Hyper shouted. Everyone began to run towards the light, but Sonic was still wondering what was happening.

"Metal Sonic! Obtain the Master Emerald!" Eggman demanded. Without hesitation, the doppelganger sped off towards the shrine, leaving Sonic behind before giving chase himself. Back down to earth, the other five had gotten a headstart, but soon it would mean nothing, as Metal Sonic drew closer. "He's gaining on us! We need to hold Metal Sonic back!" Hyper shouted. Thoughts were racing through his mind as all the possible plans of action fell apart.

"We'll handle it!" Cosmic said as Galactic nodded in response. Tails and Knuckles seemed to be against the idea, but Hyper was strangely excited about the plan. "Okay. But I'm tagging along. Tails, Knuckles. Get to the Master Emerald. We'll deal with Metal Sonic." He replied. With everything set, the five split up and got to work.

 **GOD DAMMIT! I was so intent on adding details that I ended up in a 3 part spectacular. Oh well. More cliffhangers. To be honest, my focus sorta fell apart near the end of this chapter. So apparently, Hyper has a rare virus that could potentially corrupt him, but by depositing impure blood into the planet, he can remain healthy. That and his very own Super form is revealed along with the mysterious Hyper Emeralds. Also, Metal Sonic using a remote power source to become stronger is a threat unlike any before. To be frank; $#*T's about to go down.**

 **Feel free to leave a review.**


	5. Brother and Sister - Part 3

**Time for the final part of the most exciting 3 part chapter yet! I'll make sure of that! Now I want to address something about this story and possibly another one. The Rainbow Factory idea has gotten me in two minds, or something like that. I thought that it would be cool as it's own fan fiction, but I also had another thought about making it a sub plot in this one! If it does become it's own thing, OCs and even Hyper will be kept out. My original idea of the Rainbow Factory story had Sonic discover Rainbow Dash and facing off with her alone. Anyway, time to get to the source of the plot. XD Bad puns aside, the Master Emerald is attracting a crowd and Metal Sonic is drawing closer to it. Will Hyper, Cosmic and Galactic be able to hold him off? Or will it be over before it begins? Just read to find out.**

Hyper ran through the forest with Cosmic and Galactic in each hand, as Metal Sonic drew closer . "Okay. So Cosmic, you are going to use your thunder powers to delay Metal Sonic and Galactic, you will use the rain that the storm clouds create to trap him. Then, I'll bring the beatdown." Hyper explained. Cosmic nodded at his part, but Galactic seemed unsure. "How am I supposed to control the rain? Cosmic and I can only heal our selves with water." She replied.

Hyper rolled his eyes at the question and increased his speed. "If you want to become a 'true' Elemental Master, you gotta learn to use them to your advantage. Healing isn't gonna stop the bad guys." He answered. Galactic thought for a bit, until finally nodding in response. "Now that we've got the game plan set, we need to get airborne. And I know just the way to do so." Hyper said as he looked at a cave entrance. He sped into the opening as a three coloured trail emitted from them.

The sky had started to darken and storm clouds had formed, however Sonic wasn't worried about the weather. It had been a full hour since he transformed and it was starting to weaken. "This battle has gone on for too long. My super form's about to fade." He thought as he began to descend. Once Sonic was on the ground, his quills hung down and he lost his golden glow. The hedgehog stood up straight and looked at his surroundings, which seemed to be filled with tons of mushrooms.

"Mushroom Hill Zone. Brings back memories, but now isn't the time to remember the good old days. I need to stop Metal!" Sonic said before sprinting through the many loops and tunnels. Metal Sonic was flying smoothly through the sky, when he looked to check his pursuer. To the robot's surprise, Sonic wasn't chasing him anymore. Metal Sonic began to contact Dr. Eggman as he flew. "What?! He's gone?! Forget Sonic! Just obtain the Master Emerald before anything goes wrong!" the evil scientist ordered. The doppelganger sped towards the shrine as instructed, but unbeknownst to him, Hyper, Cosmic and Galactic would be coming to visit.

The crystals within the Lava Reef Zone sparkled brightly as a trail of orange and green shot past, with the sounds echoing through the cave. "How are supposed to reach Metal Sonic from in here? There's nothing but lava, crystals and rocks." Cosmic asked. Hyper skidded to a stop while keeping a tight grip on his friend's hands and looked around. "You do know that volcanoes can errupt at any time without warning." Galactic added.

Hyper turned to face the two as he gave a confident expression. "That's what I'm hoping for." Galactic and Cosmic were shocked at what they just heard. Was Hyper already corrupted? "Calm down. The eruption will only help us get into the sky. All we REALLY need is a stable foothold." He finished. The green hedgehogs breathed a sigh of relief, but were still fairly concerned. They split up to search for a suitable platform when a dark figure sped past them and made it's way up the walls.

"What the heck was that?" Cosmic exclaimed. Hyper and Galactic looked in the direction of the figure and Cosmic ran forward a bit to get a better look at it. Suddenly, the whole cave started shaking with crystals and rocks falling from the ceiling. "Forget that! We need to move!" Hyper shouted as a stream of lava began to approach them. He quickly grabbed Cosmic and Galactic's hands and floored it.

As they ran, Galactic thought about what Hyper said earlier. In a sense, he had a point. Just using the Elements for one purpose wasn't really 'mastering' them. She did her best to examine the condition around her and she came to a conclusion. Galactic grabbed the first crystal she could find and focused. Suddenly, the gem became a pair of crystalized skiis. Hyper felt his left arm pull back slightly which got his attention.

What he saw was a very smart idea. "Good idea Galactic!" Hyper commented. Cosmic saw what his sister had done and was amazed. "Cosmic. Stick with Galactic. I got a plan." Hyper said. He let go of the two and increased his speed. He jumped up towards a vein of emeralds and broke a large chunk out of the wall. With some focused fire and a good amount of forging, Hyper made the gems into a snowboard with a smooth surface.

He began to slide along the ground with tiny shards breaking away from the back and moved beside Galactic. "How'd ya come up with this idea?" he asked. The hedgehog/Vocaloid blushed lightly, but didn't have time to reply. "Cosmic! Catch!" Hyper called out as he tossed a snowboard made out of topaz to him. The green hedgehog caught the board and got onto it as Hyper began to crouch. Cosmic was still in a state of confusion when a blue Blur appeared beside the three.

"Hey, what are you guys doing down here? Shouldn't you be holding back Metal?" Sonic asked. Hyper pointed behind him with a slightly nervous look as Cosmic and Galactic regained their balance. Once the blue hedgehog saw the rapidly approaching lava behind him, he began to increase his speed. However, he was struggling to keep pace with the others when Hyper grabbed him and switched places. "You must be exhausted from battling Eggman. You handle the board and leave the running to me for now." Hyper said before increasing his speed.

Cosmic, Galactic and Sonic were sliding through the cave at a fast pace, however none of them knew where they were going. As a matter of fact, the path ahead of them had been blocked by several large rocks. Hyper saw this and without a second thought, transformed into HyperFlare and charged into the wall, breaking through it with ease. "Thanks Hyper!" Galactic thanked the golden hedgehog as they followed. "You can thank me later! We need to get out of here first!" Hyper replied in a serious tone.

As they proceeded, the walls seemed to be closing in as the path became smaller in width. "We have to adjust our positions to get through safely. Galactic and Cosmic, you go first." Sonic said. The two nodded and shifted into a line with Hyper still opening the way ahead. Suddenly, he was launched upwards at tremendous speeds while he reverted from the unexpected event. "What the hell?!" Hyper shouted in confusion. He was speeding through a pipe that was made of blue glass and had strange, stone braces holding it together.

Hyper felt his speed increase as the braces shot by faster and for once, he was fairly frightened. Within seconds, he was soaring through the sky as the fresh air hit him(Not violently). Hyper looked down to check the area and to his surprise, he was heading towards the Master Emerald Shrine. Shortly after, Sonic, Galactic and Cosmic had caught up with him and were just as amazed as he was. "*whistle* Never knew about this. That was pretty cool!" Sonic commented.

Galactic was frightened as she had rarely gone through anything like this, but did her best to stay strong. Cosmic on the other hand, was focused and didn't seem to be amazed or worried about the situation. Seconds later and they began to descend at an alarming rate. Galactic's confidence was becoming slightly weaker as they fell and Hyper could barely keep his eyes open without stuff flying into his face. Sonic however, appeared to be enjoying the free fall.

"How the hell are you enjoying this?!" Hyper asked the Blue Blur. Sadly, he received no proper response as Sonic smiled with closed eyes. A few seconds later and Hyper was feeling pretty cold with all the wind pushing against him. He HATED being cold, freezing to be more precise. With Hyper, it was either be warm or be weak. And being cold weakened him to the point of desperately seeking heat as quickly as possible with his reluctance to subjecting himself to more coldness.

Hyper curled up into a ball and began to surround himself with fire. However, the flames dispersed when he found himself face first in the ground. Cosmic had landed safely along with Galactic and Sonic had somehow used the surrounding trees to slide down with no injuries. "Yo Hyper? You gonna get your head out of the ground or what?" he asked in a friendly manner. Hyper placed his hands on the ground and attempted to push himself out, which he was successful.

"Why do I get the feeling that you've been in similar situations?" he asked after spitting dirt out of his mouth. Sonic gave a slight grin and helped his friend up. "Sonic! Are you OK?" Tails called out as he and Knuckles emerged from the forest. Before anyone could reply, Hyper dashed towards the shrine at light speed, leaving everyone else behind. "Forget reunions. Let's follow Hyper!" Cosmic said before running after him, then the rest followed.

There it was. The Master Emerald. Just looking at it gave Hyper a boost of energy. However, it felt like the massive gem was pulling him towards itself. "It's been about two decades since I laid my eyes on this gem." Hyper said calmly as he approached the Master Emerald. Suddenly, a strong breeze got his attention as he drew his sword. Hyper quickly looked around for the source when a spear of energy shot towards him from the trees.

Hyper held the blade with both hands and reflected the attack into a Unknown being. "What do you think you're doing? Hiding isn't gonna help you know!" he called out. Hyper received a slightly sinister laugh as he continued to search for the source. The calm sound of footsteps directed Hyper's gaze towards the figure as he revealed himself to be a hedgehog as well. "Not bad. That was the first time anyone deflected my Chaos Spear." The hedgehog commented.

"You seriously thought that would work on me, Shadow?" Hyper replied. Shadow gave a curious look as to how Hyper knew his name and he began to create a ball of energy in his right hand. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" he asked in a calm, yet demanding tone. Before a fight could start, Sonic rushed in and confronted Shadow. "Hey Shadow. Long time no see. What are you doing here?" he asked. The dark lookalike groaned at his least favorite rival as the rest of the group caught up.

"I was sent here by the G.U.N. to investigate the recent chaos spikes that came from the Master Emerald. I take it you're here for a similar reason?" Shadow replied. Everyone gave a nervous nod as the Ultimate Life Form waited for a proper answer. "Long story short; A green flash of light lead us to Angel Island when Eggman showed up with an upgraded Death Egg Robot and Metal Sonic. He's on his way here by the way." Hyper explained.

Immediately after Hyper finished explaining the situation, Metal Sonic landed in the center of the group with a loud crash, causing large amounts of dust to cover the area. "He's here!" Sonic shouted through the noise. Once the dust had faded, the robotic double stood upright, no emotion anywhere on his design. Hyper grew a serious snarl as he revealed a set of sharp fangs and he took a fighting stance, while everyone else prepared for a intense battle.

"Why is he just standing there? Is he planning something?" Knuckles questioned. Suddenly, a familiar laugh spread throughout the area and the Death Egg Robot appeared above the shrine. "Honestly, I wish this could've been more exciting, but alas it must end here." Eggman spoke as he landed behind the altar. He attempted to grab the Master Emerald, but before he could touch the gem, a bright green light engulfed the Robot. "What the hell is going on?!" Hyper yelled as the light grew larger.

Before he could get an answer, everything went dark.

 **BOOM! Finally! There you have it ladies, gentlemen, Bronies and Pegasisters. The thrilling conclusion of the three part chapter that I've been DYING to finish and now we know that Shadow is part of the story. It took a lot of time to complete this chapter due to lack of motivation, but now I can start a new chapter with a fresh batch of 'Exciting Cupcakes'. Does not contain Pony organs or any animal flesh. I had forgotten to mention that I will be updating Hyper's bio on my profile description, so if you want to know just WHAT he is, then check it out. Please note that it is subject to detail change and/or addition so do not see anything in the bio as final. Another thing is the next chapter might take a while due to school and Team Fortress 2 with the 'Gun Mettle Update' so take that into consideration as it is REALLY hard to focus on something when a bigger thing comes around. I apologize for not having a battle against Metal Sonic as my mind went off track and fitting a battle into an already long chapter would just cause me to become impatient with myself.**

 **Feel free to leave a review of this awesome chapter and I'll see you all next time.**

 **P.S. Team Fortress 2 – Mobian Magic**

 **I'll let you figure that one out, okay?**


	6. The way of Magic

**After an exciting chapter like the last one, you`d think I`d tone it down for a bit. You`d be partly right. However, the story is gonna get better as we dive into Equestria for the mane event. It`s been a long time since we saw the six saviours and now, it`s time we returned to the magical land. Off topic: I now have a keyboard case for my tablet so I can get things done quicker. Just don`t expect it to be done too quickly. My motivation can only decide the length of writing. Now that we`ve gotten that out of the way, let the next chapter begin!**

The mane six rushed down the main hall as they speculated about the noise, however Rainbow Dash was going on about Discord being responsible. "I mean, come on! It's not unlike Discord to mess with things. He might even be the one that messed with the clouds!" the Pegasus said in a irritated tone. "Just because he is the 'Spirit of Chaos' you think he's always causing trouble?" Fluttershy asked sarcastically. "Well, duh! Who else would be able to make cotton candy clouds rain chocolate?" Rainbow Dash replied, not caring about the sarcasm.

"Oh a guessing game?! I love guessing games!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she energetically bounced around the two. Applejack, wanting to avoid another episode, grabbed an apple pie from her saddlebag and shoved it in the pony's face. Luckily, Pinkie just started eating the pie with a smile and stopped playing the 'guessing game' she started. As they reached the entrance, Rainbow Dash rushed out first and looked around for the 'Spirit of Chaos'.

"What the hay? He's not here!" she exclaimed. Everypony else caught up with the pegasus and weren't that surprised. "See Rainbow. Discord isn't here." Applejack stated, receiving an angry look from her friend. "But there is somepony else. Look over there!" Twilight pointed out as they noticed the pile of bodies nearby. There seemed to be three strange creatures in the pile and they all had unique colours. What caught everypony off guard was the hands of these things.

"What in tarnation is that? Those things don't look like anypony or anything that we've seen before." Applejack commented. The rest nodded in agreement as none of them had seen anything like this. Fluttershy, however, seemed curious as she was very good with animals, heck she is the best in ponyville. The shy pony slowly approached the unconscious creatures and looked for any important features, while the others had gotten into a little predicament as to what they should do about the creatures.

Fluttershy noticed the noses, ears and the quills of the animals and was about to take a closer look, when the black coloured one began to move. The pegasus squealed in fright, catching the attention of Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash as she quickly backed away from the creature. The animal tried to get up, but appeared to be too weak to do so. However, it managed to kneel on it's… right knee and held itself up using it's… right hand?

"God… dammit. What… the hell… happened?" It said in a weak and exhausted tone. The creature tried to open it's eyes, but the image wouldn't clear up. It appeared to be looking towards the Mane Six, but didn't do anything in the way of attack. "Is it normal… to see five coloured blurs?" it asked in a sleeply manner. Rainbow Dash just looked at the creature and she appeared to be confused. "Okay. Just WHAT in Equestria IS that thing?" she asked her friends.

"I think it's a Hedgehog." Fluttershy answered from behind the group, still frightened from before. Everypony turned to face her as they were wondering what the pegasus meant. "A hedgehog? Really? From what I know, hedgehogs don't look like that." Rainbow Dash replies. The 'hedgehog' was still trying to get on it's feet, but it's ears could hear something. Sadly, anything important that it heard didn't really reach it as everything was faint.

"But just look at it's nose and ears. Even the quills look like a hedgehog's." Fluttershy continued. Twilight thought about this and nodded in agreement, but she seemed to be skeptical about it. "If that thing really is a hedgehog, then why does it have hands. It's even wearing clothes that a normal hedgehog could never wear!" she spoke as the hedgehog slowly got to it's feet. While the six were busy debating over the species of the hedgehog, it finally got to it's senses.

"Where the heck am I? The sky is too bright and cheery for me to be on Mobius." He wondered. The hedgehog looked around before setting his eyes on something he never would have believed even if it were true. Six uniquely coloured ponies were a few feet ahead of him and they appeared to be TALKING?! "This can't be happening… Has hell frozen over? Can pigs fly?! More importantly, WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY TINY ANIMALS?!" he panicked as his outburst caught the attention of said ponies.

Everypony looked at the hedgehog and noticed three things; 1. It was wide awake. 2. Lots of little bunnies, squirrels and birds surrounded it. 3. IT COULD TALK! The hedgehog looked at the ponies and they all had the same shocked expression. "YOU CAN TALK?!" they all yelled in shock, causing the tiny animals to flee. Almost instantly, the hedgehog fled, but ended up running into a nearby tree and knocked himself out. A brief moment of silence fell over the area, leaving everypony speechless.

"I don't know what kind of hedgehog he is, but I know he isn't safe here. The other two as well. Fluttershy. Can you take care of them?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy nervously nodded and walked over to the other two hedgehogs. "Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Can you help Fluttershy carry the blue and green hedgehogs to her cottage?" Twilight requested as she approached the unconscious hedgehog. "We're on it!" Rainbow Dash replied in a soldier salute stance, salute included, as she and Applejack picked up the blue and green hedgehogs respectively.

As the three ponies left, Twilight picked the third hedgehog up with her magic and made her way into the castle. "Twilight darling, what are you doing with that thing? Are you sure it's safe to bring it into the castle?" Rarity asked the alicorn. Twilight looked at her friend and thought for a moment as Pinkie Pie went to follow Rainbow Dash. "I'll be fine. Besides, there is something strange about him." She replied. Rarity gave a friendly smile and said goodbye before heading back to Carousel Boutique.

 **Normally I'd end the chapter here, but f% k it! Longer chapters ftw!**

As the three ponies made their way to Fluttershy's cottage, Rainbow Dash had a very strange feeling about that blue hedgehog. Something seemed very, very off. "is it just me, or does this blue hedgehog seem strange?" she asked. Fluttershy and Applejack stopped and looked at their pegasus friend, who appeared to be somewhat annoyed about the blue hedgehog's presence. "Well it IS strange. We've never seen anything like this before." Applejack replied.

"No! It's something else!" Rainbow Dash protested. Applejack looked at the blue hedgehog and stopped to examine it's appearance. It appeared to be a bipedal creature, as it had the bodily structure of what Twilight knows as a 'human'. The hedgehog wore a pair of white gloves that seemed to be made of a fine material, not that she would know. It had red things where its feet would be that had gray on the bottom, a white strap across it and a golden buckle on the outermost side of each.

"Come to think of it, Twilight said that Canterlot High had lots of folk that walked around on 'two feet'. I wonder why she didn't know about these fellas." Applejack thought aloud as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy listened. "YoumeanthattimeshewentintothatmagicportalandmetthisreallycoolguywhohelpedTwilightgethercrownbackandtookhertoabigdanceandaskedhertodanceatthatdance?" Pinkie Pie asked in a fast manner out of nowhere with no breaths as she spoke.

"Pinkie? I thought you were going back to Sugarcube Corner." Rainbow Dash questioned at the sudden appearance. "I was, but I just couldn't keep my mind off of those hedgehogs. I wonder if they like parties? Who am I kidding, EVERYPONY LIKES PARTIES!" the hyperactive pony answered. Suddenly, the blue hedgehog began to move, causing Applejack to drop it and hide behind a nearby bush along with with Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, who dragged the green hedgehog with her.

"Oow. It feels like I ate a bad chilli dog." The blue hedgehog said to itself as it got to its feet, with an exhausted look on its face. Immediately after that, its right ear began to twitch, completely waking itself up as it looked around. "Y'all think it's safe?" Applejack whispered to Rainbow Dash as the pegaus peered from behind the bush. "Are you kidding?! The thing doesn't stand a chance against me!" Rainbow Dash bragged quietly as she observed the hedgehog.

"Where am I? Where are the others? Chaos Control must've sent us here." The hedgehog thought aloud. Suddenly, a rainbow coloured blur tackled him to the ground and caught the hedgehog by surprise. "Okay mister! Who are you and what are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked in a serious tone as she stood on the hedgehog. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" it protested with it's hands pushing the pegasus away gently.

"Firstly, watch the quills. Secondly, please get off me!" the hedgehog spoke before Rainbow Dash got off of him. "And third, how am I talking to a pony?" he asked. Everypony (except the hedgehog) facehoofed at the question as the hedgehog gave a confused look. "What do you mean HOW? I should be asking how I am talking to a HEDGEHOG." Rainbow Dash replied. The hedgehog looked down for a bit before setting his eyes on the pegasus. "Touche." He commented.

"I hate to be rude and all, but what are you exactly?" Applejack asked as she emerged from the bush, with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy following. "Me? I'm just a guy that loves adventure. My name is Sonic the hedgehog, but just call me Sonic." The hedgehog said whilst striking a pose and grinning. Applejack was amazed, as was Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, but Rainbow Dash didn't seem too excited. "By the way, did any of you happen to see two hedgehogs around. One a dark shade of gray, the other green?" he asked while looking around.

Suddenly, the bush the ponies hid behind began to shake, getting everyponies attention. "Galactic, I don't wanna go to school… Zzzzz…" a voice said in a sleepy manner. Sonic walked towards the foliage and looked behind it to find a green hedgehog stirring in his sleep. "COSMIC! WAKE UP!" he yelled. Cosmic jumped in shock and fell on his back to see a familiar blue hedgehog looking down at him. "Sonic? Wh… what happened?" Cosmic asked as he tried to wake himself up.

"Remember how we all blacked out after that green light?" Sonic asked him. Cosmic nodded in response. "Well we seemed to have ended up in a strange place called… uh where are we?" Sonic asked after realizing that he didn't know where they were. "You're just outside of Ponyville." Pinkie Pie answered in a cheery manner. "Ponyville?! I've been all over Mobius and never have I been to a place called Ponyville!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Mobius? What the hay are you talking about? You're in Equestria!" Rainbow Dash replied in a mildly aggressive tone. Everypony became confused as the ponies didn't know what Mobius was and the same went for the hedgehogs with Equestria. "Oh, you asked about a dark gray coloured hedgehog? He's with our friend Twilight in the castle over there!" Pinkie Pie said as she pointed towards the crystal-like building in the distance.

"Twilight? Castle? Just what kind of world is this?" Sonic thought aloud. Rainbow Dash lightly whacked Pinkie Pie over the head as she seemed annoyed. "Pinkie! Don't just give out info like that to a stranger! For all we know, they could be planning to take over Equestria!" the pegasus scolded her friend. Then, Applejack whacked Rainbow Dash over the head as if it were an act of karma. "You're one to talk Rainbow. You just did the same!" the orange pony told her pegasus friend.

"Whoa! No need to fight. I assure you that we mean no harm." Sonic said as he tried to stop a fight. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Applejack's cutie marks began pulsating, gaining the attention of Sonic and Cosmic as this was very strange to them. "Uh, what's with the pulsating picture on your…." Cosmic asked, but being unable to finish due to his lack of pony knowledge. The four ponies looked at their flanks and were surprised.

"A friendship related problem? Now?!" Rainbow Dash complained at the sight of her cutie mark's pulse. "Sorry, but we need to go." Applejack excused herself and her friends. But just before they could leave, a blue blur accompanied by a gust of wind stopped them from getting past. "Now wait just a second. You're just gonna ditch us?" Sonic asked, tapping his foot impatiently. Rainbow Dash grew annoyed at the hedgehog's attitude, but Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were calmer than she was.

"Okay. Y'all can come along. Just don't cause any trouble!" Applejack replied. And with that, they all made their way toward the castle.

 **And that's the end of that chapter! But wait… Where's Knuckles, Tails, Galactic and Shadow? Did anything happen to Eggman and Metal Sonic? Their locations will be revealed in time. So, Sonic, Cosmic and Hyper ended up in Equestria (duh) and encountered the mane six… Well Hyper did. But what is going on at the castle? Tune in next time to find out!**

 **Feel free to leave a review.**


	7. It's a dragon-eat-dragon kind of world

**Welcome back for another chapter as the mane six encounter the three hedgehogs of Mobius. Last time, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Sonic and Cosmic were headed towards Twilight Sparkle's castle to investigate the orange light that appeared. Off topic: The fourth OC hasn't been revealed yet, but won't appear before the third. And just to keep the excitement of the story going, DO NOT MENTION YOUR CHARACTER BEING IN THE STORY UNLESS THEY ARE ALREADY IN A PUBLISHED CHAPTER THAT IS MADE BY ME! Thank you and enjoy.**

"So lemme get this straight. We are in a magical world called 'Equestria' that has ponies being the dominant species, while also having many mythical creatures spread out and we happened to land on the outskirts of a town called 'Ponyville'?" Sonic asked as he summed up the information that was given. "Uh huh." Pinkie Pie nodded cheerfully as she bounced alongside the group, completely oblivious of the current situation. "And your names are Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Fluttershy?" Cosmic finished as Sonic listened.

"Don't forget Rarity and Twilight!" Pinkie added before hopping off ahead. However, the pink earth pony didn't watch where she was going and accidently bumped into her friend Rarity. "Oh hi Rarity! We were just on our way to see Twilight! What's up?" Pinkie Pie asked as she climbed off of her unicorn friend. "I was just on my way to get you all, but… OH MY HEAVENS!" Rarity replied before noticing Sonic and Cosmic. "Is something wrong… uh Rarity was it?" Sonic asked in concern.

"Just WHAT are you WEARING?!" the unicorn asked in shock as she examined the blue hedgehog's attire. "Hey, these are my favorite sneakers and gloves!" Sonic replied in a offended manner at the comment. "Why yes! Not a problem. There hasn't been a customer that was not satisfied with my work!" Rarity continued. The next few seconds seemed to go really slowly for the blue blur as the unicorn approached him.

From what he could tell, this Rarity character was going straight for the shoes. Then, in a slit second, Sonic cartwheeled out of the way, leaving Rarity to fall on the ground, dazed and confused. "What the?! Where'd he go?" she asked before picking herself up. Rarity turned her head to look for the blue hedgehog when she became face to face with him. "Don't. Touch. The shoes." Sonic slowly spoke in a serious and annoyed tone.

Everypony was surprised, especially Rainbow Dash as they tried to process what just transpired. "Now if we are done 'getting to know each other", we need to get to the castle." Sonic said as he brushed the dust off of his shoes, then he walked down the dirt path towards their destination. "Did… did anypony else see that?" Rainbow Dash asked with a dumbfounded look on her face. The others had similar expressions as they watched Sonic walk towards the castle, with Cosmic following.

 **Elsewhere, about 20 minutes earlier…**

"Man… I feel hungover. And I don't even drink alcohol." The dark gray hedgehog spoke as he sat up. Suddenly, he noticed his surroundings and was feeling a mixture of awe, shock and confusion. "Am I in a crystal building? *cough cough* Ugh… I think I swallowed some dirt *cough cough*" he said in disgust as he coughed up a fair amount of dirt. After the hedgehog had cleared his throat, he decided to examine the room.

The walls, floor and ceiling were obviously made of a crystal like material, along with the barely open door that let in a light breeze. "Whatever. I need to find some food. Dirt tastes like shit even with the latter." He thought to himself as he got to his feet. Suddenly, the door opened and a purple pony with wings and a horn stood before him. "*Am I still dreaming? Please tell me I'm dreaming!" the hedgehog thought as he stared at the pony.

"Are you okay sir?" she asked in a polite manner. The hedgehog remained motionless as he tried to process the current situation, however coming to no reasonable conclusion. "Uh… hi? *cough cough*" he hesitantly said before coughing up more dirt and a small amount of blood. "Oh my goodness! Stay here! I need to get something!" the pony exclaimed before rushing out of the room.

"What the… *cough* hell was that about?" the hedgehog said as he tried to clear his throat with some trouble. After he finished coughing up more dirt, he looked at his hands and noticed the blood stains upon his gloves. "Shit. What happened while I was out?" the hedgehog thought. Suddenly, the sound of something running grew louder until the pony from before returned with a bottle containing an orange liquid.

"Take this. It should help." She said as the bottle floated over to the hedgehog. He grabbed the bottle, but was very skeptical about the taste. "Uh… is this 'thing' safe? For all I know, I have no clue as to who you are?" the hedgehog asked as he examined the contents, while showing some serious concern for what would happen by drinking it. "Do you want to stop coughing up dirt or not?" she asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I'm only drinking it because I'd rather taste something that isn't horrible. Not because you told me to." The hedgehog replied before drinking some of the liquid. "I believe I haven't introduced myself. My name is Twilight Sparkle. I have never seen a hedgehog like you before." The pony said in a formal manner. "Twilight huh? Well my name is Hyper the Hedgehog. And I have never really seen a… uh… pony like you?" Hyper replied before cautiously taking another drink.

"I'm curious. Just where did you come from? I've read all about Equestria's history and species, but I haven't found anything on any bipedal hedgehogs." Twilight asked whilst looking through some records. "Equestria? That's where I am? I come from a planet called Mobius." Hyper answered as he placed the finished bottle on a nearby table. Suddenly, Hyper's right hand became engulfed in a pure orange flame that appeared to be intensely hot.

"Hyper! Your hand!" Twilight pointed out in shock. Hyper looked at said hand and noticed the flame. "Hm? This is new. Wait a sec… AUGH!" he said before being comsumed by pain. Hyper fell to his knees and continued to cry in pain, as Twilight watched in horror. "HYPER! What's wrong?" the pony asked. "This… is… the most… pain… I've felt… in my life… AUGH!" Hyper replied. Twilight began to panic as she saw steam coming off of Hyper's clothes and fur.

Then, a large pillar of orange light engulfed the two, blinding both for a good 30 seconds. After that, Hyper had collapsed onto the floor as the pain subsided and held his right hand to his chest. "God… that was… really… intense… heartburn." He weakly spoke as he kneeled on the ground. Twilight was very worried, after that she felt terrible as even now, Hyper still had steam emitting from his fur and clothes. "Are you alright?! I'm so sorry!" she asked before rushing towards the weakened hedgehog. However, when Twilight went to place a hoof on Hyper, he signaled to stop as if he were okay. "Don't. My body is at over 100 degrees. I'd hate for you to burn yourself." Hyper warned.

"But doesn't it hurt? How can it not be painful?!" Twilight asked in deep concern. Hyper slowly got to his feet and held his hand out in front of him. What happened next amazed Twilight, as Hyper created a large flame in the palm of his hand, all without any signs of pain. "You may not believe me, but I can control fire. With this power, I also got a immunity to extreme heat and fire. Lava still hurts though." He explained. Twilight stood in awe as she watched the hedgehog calmly held the flame in his hand with no worries.

"I've never seen a magic spell like that. You're not even a unicorn, yet you can create fire." The lavender pony commented. "Magic? What are talking about? This is my natural power." Hyper replied as he made the fireball disappear. Suddenly, a loud sound echoed through the building and caught their attention. "Somepony's here! Hyper, stay here. I don't want just anypony seeing a walking, talking, clothed hedgehog around here." Twilight instructed before rushing out of the room, leaving the slightly annoyed hedgehog to his thoughts. "What? No please? A hot dog would be nice. And what's this 'somepony' bullshit?" Hyper complained as he laid on the bed behind him.

"Just who could be coming over at this time?" Twilight thought as she reached the main hall. Then, she saw her friends rushing over to her, along with the other two hedgehogs. "Twilight! You alright sugar cube? We saw a bright orange light come from the castle and we came to check on you." Applejack asked as the others stopped beside her, with the exception of Sonic and Cosmic. "I'm fine, but when did those two wake up?" Twilight replied as she pointed at the two hedgehogs.

"You mean us? My name is Sonic and this guy is Cosmic. We woke up a while ago when your friends here *looks at Rainbow Dash* confronted us and questioned our reasons for being here." Sonic explained as he dragged Cosmic towards him in a friendly manner. "It's nice to meet you Sonic and Cosmic. My name is Twilight Sparkle." The alicorn introduced herself as she approached the hedgehogs. "Excuse me. I believe it's rude to leave a guest alone, especially in a huge, crystal castle-like building." A voice said from behind the group.

"Hyper! There you are! What happened?" Cosmic asked as he ran to greet his friend. However, he was stopped from moving closer when a black sword with a sharp, orange edge blocked his path. "Don't come any closer. It'd be best to avoid me for a while." Hyper warned as he held his sword out. Then, he walked out the door and left the group in silence. "What's his problem? Cosmic just wanted to say hi." Rainbow Dash commented as the others looked at the large door.

"Rainbow. Hyper did that to avoid harming anypony. According to him, his body is at 100 degrees." Twilight explained, gaining some shocked looks in return. "100 degrees?! You sure that's what he said?" Applejack questioned in concern. "I am certain. Just look at the footprints on the carpet." The alicorn said as she pointed at the long carpet. The fabric had become singed in the exact same spots that Hyper stepped on. "Just look at it! The beautiful patterns. The marvelous design. RUINED!" Rarity shouted in horror before passing out onto a sofa that she brought along, incase she had an episode like this.

"Can't we just send Spike to check on him? The guy's been in lava and not once has he shown pain." Rainbow Dash suggested. However, the pegasus received a nasty glare from everypony, except Sonic, Cosmic and Fluttershy. "Or maybe not." She replied in a regretful manner. Now, the hall was in an unsettling silence, with everypony thinking of what to do. "Why don't we get some rest. *yawn* The sky got dark a while ago and we can't work on empty." Sonic suggested as he began to show signs of fatigue. "Sonic's right. We should rest up. Meet me back here in the morning." Twilight said as Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack left for their homes.

"Just one question. Where are we gonna sleep?" Cosmic asked as he pointed towards Sonic and himself. Then, without warning, Sonic sped outside and fell asleep in a nearby tree. "Follow me. I have just the spot." Twilight said before leading Cosmic down the hall.

 **Unknown location, 6:37 pm…**

"Do you even know where we are Knuckles? Besides, we are not in Station Square!" Tails asked in a slightly annoyed tone. "I'm with Tails on this. We don't even know where the others are!" Galactic added, thinking of what situation Cosmic could be in right now. "Shadow can do what he wants for all I care. Sonic and Hyper are the least of our problems. I need to find the Master Emerald!" Knuckles replied aggressively.

"The Master Emerald can wait for now! We need to know where we are before blindly searching for anything!" Galactic stated as she stopped. "So far, we've been walking for hours in a dark sewer with no way out and all you care about is the Master Emerald?!" Suddenly, the red echidna stopped in his tracks and turned to face the vocaloid. "IF WE DON'T FIND THE MASTER EMERALD, WE DON'T GO HOME!" Kunckles snapped, before storming off ahead.

"How do you put up with him?" Galactic asked as she walked beside the two tailed fox, who held a device with a Chaos Emerald attached to it. "It's not as easy as you think." Tails answered.

 **So, the Mane Six have met Hyper, Sonic and Cosmic, but don't know a lot about any of them. Also, Hyper appears to have obtained a painful side effect from that potion, but what? We also got a small glimpse of where Knuckles, Tails and Galactic are and what they are doing. Want more? Stay tuned!**

 **Feel free to leave a review.**


	8. Feeling Everfree

**I'll just get to the point. From here on out, these sections will not be present UNLESS I have something important to say. Now that I've gotten that out of the way, enjoy.**

"Bloody hell. That liquid seemed to boost the corruption rate of my blood for a bit. If I knew that would happen, I would've declined." Hyper said as he walked away from a tree that had a bloody fist printed on it. "I'm just lucky to have successfully purified it without serious consequences." Hyper began to walk through the forest while he examined his gloves, which appeared to be tearing and slightly burnt. "It's a good thing I brought a spare pair of gloves too. I'm surprised they even lasted this long."

Hyper removed his gloves to reveal clean, tan hands that had a flame symbol on the backs of them. After he took off each glove, Hyper incinerated them and proceeded to put on his extra gloves. "Now, where the hell is the way out?" he thought as he looked around. Hyper examined the clearing that he set up, but he couldn't make heads or tails of which way to go. "Ugh, this place is like a hedge maze, just replace the hedges with trees and make it dark." He complained before sitting on a fallen tree log that he prepared earlier.

However, this forest would become more than a maze as some nearby foliage began to move. Hyper's right ear began twitching and out of instinct, he grabbed his sword from a handmade rack and took a defensive stance. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Hyper called out, hoping to avoid any complications. Sadly, it didn't seem to work as the area grew silent. Hyper grew impatient as he wanted to get out of the forest and find Twilight.

"Come out and show yourself now!" Hyper called out again. Unfortunately, the situation seem to be going nowhere. Frustrated, Hyper summoned the Magma Blade from the fight with Eggman and pointed it at the wall of trees. "This is my last warning! Show yourself or else!" he shouted in a impatient tone. Suddenly, a group of bushes began to rustle as a olive colored creature emerged from the foliage. Hyper's jaw dropped when he examined the being before him.

A small pony, a filly to be precise, looked up at him and appeared to have a mixed expression upon it's face. "*Aw crap. I'm holding not one, but TWO swords to a filly! Shit shit shit!*" Hyper thought as he stood frozen at the appearance of the little pony. Without a second thought, he dropped the swords , but remained still. For about 10 seconds, the two stayed silent and still. Then, the filly ran towards the trees without a word.

"Wait! Don't go in there!" Hyper called out as he rushed in front of the little pony. The filly skidded to a stop and looked at Hyper with a confused expression. "Whaddya mean 'don't go in there'? I know my way around Everfree Forest!" she replied in a slightly insulted tone. Hyper stepped back in surprise as this filly knew where they were and did not worry about the dangers that lay within. "Just hold on a sec. What's this 'Everfree Forest' place you mentioned?" he asked out of curiousity.

"Why we're IN the Everfree Forest and it's said that scary stuff goes on in here." She replied. Hyper was now confused as when he entered the forest, the only things he encountered were some weird creatures and they didn't put up much of a fight. "Scary?! Are you kidding me? I could survive 24 hours here, no sweat." Hyper stated. The filly gave a expression of doubt, but she was also curious as to who Hyper was and what he was doing here.

"Excuse me mister. Just who are you? I've never seen anything like you before." She asked while observing Hyper's appearance. "My name is Hyper the Hedgehog. I'm sorry about the swords. I have a tendency to use them when I feel threatened." Hyper explained. "What's your name? You look like someone I saw a while ago." The filly looked at the hedgehog in awe, completely forgetting the incident with the swords.

"My name is Apple Bloom. It's nice ta meet ya Hyper." The filly said cheerfully. Hyper found it very strange that Apple Bloom, being a filly and all, could just be so cheerful in a dark forest like this. "Just what exactly are you doing out here? Normally people… uh I mean ponies, would stay away from scary situations." He asked while looking at the night sky. Suddenly, a bush nearby began to rustle as another creature emerged from the foliage.

"What is this I see before me? It would appear to be a mystery." The creature spoke. Hyper and Apple Bloom looked at the being and it surprised the hedgehog to see a talking zebra. "Uh excuse me?" Hyper asked as the zebra approached. "Forgive me for appearing out of the dark. For you this forest is no walk in the park." She replied. Sadly, the rhymes didn't help with getting the information to Hyper, who began scratching his head in confusion.

"Oh Hyper, this here is Zecora. She lives in the Everfree Forest." Apple Blood said as she introduced the zebra. "*Zecora? So this world does have other talking creatures.*" Hyper thought as he examined her. Out of friendly instinct, Hyper extended his hand for a shake, but immediately held back as he knew very little about this world. "Would you happen to know the way out by any chance?" Hyper asked.

"In fact I do, but not at night. Though the path I know is safe in daylight." Zecora answered as she pointed to the moon. Hyper frowned at the problem, but since he wasn't from Equestria, he'd play along. "So lemme get this straight. At night, this place is dangerous, but it's safer during the day?" he asked. Zecora nodded in acknowledgement as the hedgehog's upper body fell forward in disappointment. "Great. If I had a watch, I'd check it right now." Hyper commented in annoyance.

Suddenly, the sky lit up as lightning arced across the sky, scaring Apple Bloom and startling Hyper and Zecora. "What the?! A storm?! I think we need to find shelter!" Hyper said as rain started falling from the night sky. "I agree that we must flee. This very spot could become a scene." Zecora added before she rushed into the forest, with Hyper and Apple Bloom following.

 **Outside Twilight's Castle, 12:31am…**

The sky was covered with storm clouds and the rain came pouring down as Sonic tried to relax in the tree he was sleeping in. "Great. Just when I get comfy, it starts to rain." He complained while attempting to sleep. Just as Sonic finished complaining, lightning struck the tree he was in and electrocuted him, making the hedgehog fall to the ground with sparks running along the many strands in his quills. "I'm gonna head inside now…" Sonic said as he walked to the castle entrance, experiencing mini shocks as he went.

 **Inside Twilight's Castle, 12:33am…**

"From what Cosmic told me, there are four others like them that might be somewhere in Equestria as well. The only thing left to do is find them." Twilight repeated as she went over the information. Just before she could think about it again, her train of thought was broken when a loud knocking echoed through the crystal castle. "Oh now what?" Twilight complained before heading towards the entrance.

Seconds later and the lavender alicorn was only a few feet from the large door. "This better be important." Twilight said beneath her breath. She used her magic to pull the doors open and was greeted with strong winds, heavy rain and leaves flying inside, but what was the most surprising was a soaked and partly electrocuted Sonic. "I think I should stay inside tonight." He said in an exhausted state before getting struck by a lightning bolt and face planting on the carpet.

"Sonic! Are you alright?" Twilight asked in shock as she rushed to the hedgehog's aid. Fortunately, Sonic managed to get to his feet seconds later and attempt to dry his fur. "I've been through worse. I just hope Hyper has too. For all I know, he could be making a scene somewhere." He answered, getting short bursts of electricity with each quill he dried. "Twilight? What are you doing up this late? Don't you have a meeting with Princess Celestia in the morn…" a voice spoke as quiet footsteps echoed through the hall.

Sonic and Twilight turned to face the owner of the voice when the alicorn saw who it was. "Spike? What are you doing up?" Twilight asked, basically reusing the question. The baby dragon just stood there looking at Sonic in awe, who was in a state of confusion. "Uh… who is that?" Spike asked as he pointed to the blue hedgehog beside Twilight. "Oh him? Spike, this is Sonic. Sonic this is my assistant Spike." She said as the baby dragon took a proud pose.

Suddenly, Applejack rushed through the large doors and tripped on the carpet, face planting right in front of Sonic and Twilight. "Applejack? What's wrong. Is Sweet Apple Acres okay?" Twilight asked as she helped her friend up. "It's Apple Bloom. She must've gone into the Everfree Forest!" Applejack answered with a deeply worried expression. The alicorn gasped at the respone, but Sonic was stuck on 'Everfree Forest'. "I hate to interupt but, what's this 'Everfree Forest' and what's so bad about it?" the hedgehog asked politely.

"That forest just ain't natural. Most ponies say it works nothing like Equestria and it is like a maze with one way out." The earth pony explained. Though it seemed bad, Sonic wasn't worried at all, as a matter of fact, the hedgehog looked interested. "In my world, the most natural thing I see are loops, corkscrews and lots of floating platforms. That forest sounds like a walk in the park." Sonic said with a smirk on his face. However, the hedgehog's comment seemed to insult the two poines.

"Sonic. I don't know what kind of things that your world has, but in Equestria, the Everfree Forest is the most dangerous place around here. I know because I've been in there on multiple occasions." Twilight replied. Suddenly, a loud thunder clap echoed throughout the castle and caught the small group by surprise. "Do you really think we should go out there in this weather?" Sonic asked with a hint of concern in his voice. However, a evil laugh followed and this instantly got the hedgehog's full attention.

"Oh no. Not him too."

 **And so ends another chapter. It seemed that Hyper wondered into the Everfree Forest after the last one and he ran into Apple Bloom and Zecora. Sadly, the meeting was cut short with the horrid stormy weather and the rain. Applejack had found out about where her sister when and went straight to Twilight for help, but now it seems a certain 'Baldy McNosehair' has shown up to wreck havoc. What will happen to Hyper, Apple Bloom and Zecora? Can Sonic, Twilight and Applejack save them? Find out next time.**

 **Feel free to leave a review.**


	9. An Egg-scuse to destroy

**Recently, I read through the reviews and found some conflict between people. Personally, I hate fights about unrelated topics or just anything. Before anyone thinks about commenting some bullshit about a personal argument in the reviews, just remember that I will have none of it. From now on, I'll be deleting reviews containing arguments and anything related. Also to clear things up, I cannot and will not be accepting OC's of anonymous users as your hidden identity gives me more of a reason to not trust you. Either make a name for yourself or quit bothering people with your anonymous profile. Now that I've gotten that out of my system, enjoy the chapter. AND NO MORE OC'S. I'VE ALREADY CHOSEN ALL THE ONES I WANT!**

 **Everfree Forest, 12:40am…**

"I know I just got here today but, how the heck does the weather work here?" Hyper asked as he held his arms over his head for cover. Apple Bloom looked at the hedgehog and she seemed to wonder about who exactly he was and where he came from. "Lately we have been had loads of sunny days, so it's only natural that we need a storm to make up for it." The filly explained, although it wasn't all that clear as to what she meant.

"Make up for it? You make it sound like ponies have full control over the weather!" Hyper replied in disbelief. What caught the hedgehog off guard was the fact that Apple Bloom nodded in reply to his comment. "In Equestria, the Pegasus ponies control the weather and move the clouds around. Don't things work like this where you're from?" the fillly asked. Hyper shook his head in response. Suddenly, the ground shook and a loud, mechanical noise accompanied with it.

"What was that?" Apple Bloom asked as the group came to a stop. The noise seemed to grow louder as each thud became stronger, leading most to expect something large. "Oh no. Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him." Hyper quietly said as he crossed his fingers. Zecora and Apple Bloom looked at the hedgehog, both wondering what was going on. "What's wrong Hyper? Did you forget something?" the filly asked.

However, the question was answered by a large figure pushing a group of trees out of it's way. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little rodent that's far away from it's home." The mechanical being spoke, with it's voice beaming over what seemed like a speaker. Hyper turned to face the figure and upon laying his eyes on it, he became overcome by disbelief. "Eggman?! The hell are you doing here?!" he asked in a loud, angry voice as he shielded himself from the light of the mech.

"I thought you would know by now. Since that pest Sonic is here, I'm clearing this world of all possible threats, including you!" the man replied in a cross, yet calm manner. Hyper began to grit his teeth as he stared at the madman. "Apple Bloom, Zecora, get away from here. It's dangerous!" the hedgehog instructed as he looked at the filly and zebra. "But what about you?" Apple Bloom asked, clearly concerned for the hedgehog's safety. "Forget about me, JUST GO!" Hyper replied as lightning arced across the sky.

"It seems that Hyper is right. We need to flee from this fight." Zecora spoke before running off with Apple Bloom in tow. Once they were gone, Hyper looked back at Eggman and gave him a angry frown. "So Eggman, just what do you hope to achieve by killing innocent people? You're just wasting resources and your own time." The hedgehog asked as it began to rain heavily. Suddenly, Metal Sonic crashed down in front of Hyper and stood still with cold, heartless eyes.

 **Everfree Forest Outskirts, 1:08am…**

"Just what the hay are we doing out here? You know how much I hate being woken up!" Rainbow Dash complained as the rest of the mane 6, along with Sonic and Cosmic stood outside the forest entrance. "Calm down skittles. You're here to help us find Hyper before Egghead does." Sonic explained while holding his hands up in defense. "Besides, we need all the help we can get,"

The cyan pegasus looked at the blue hedgehog as she found the name 'skittles' annoying. "Now, now. No need to argue. We are also lookin' for Apple Bloom who snuck out to see Zecora, so the sooner we find 'em, the better." Applejack added, while Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie stood beside them. Almost a second after the earth pony spoke, a loud crash spread across the area and caught the hedgehog's attention. "We need to go now!" Sonic stated before rushing into the forest, with the rest of the group following him.

 **Everfree Forest Clearing, 1:11am…**

The clearing was already becoming a battlefield as Hyper clashed with Metal Sonic. "You're really gettin' on my nerves, you know that?" Hyper said as he pushed his sword towards the robot clone. Metal Sonic only responded with a mix of random robot noises, which only fueled Hyper's strength. The hedgehog cloaked in fists in fire and punched Metal Sonic back, only to result in being launched into a tree. "Well done Metal Sonic. Now finish him off!" Eggman ordered as the robotic double approached it's prey.

However, once Metal had gotten to it's target, Hyper's eyes shot open to reveal his left eye being pure black with a red, bloodshot dot, while his right eye was normal. "You my friend… are in for a world of pain." He said in a sadistic, yet calm manner. Suddenly, Hyper had launched the robot to the other end of the clearing and sped after it. "WHAT?! What is happening?!" Eggman questioned as he witnessed his creation get beaten up and thrown around at insane speeds.

As Hyper rushed around the area, small drops of blood had begun to fall on the grass below, however no one noticed. "Metal Sonic! Bring up your defensive shield!" Eggman ordered as the robot continued to take large amounts of damage. Just as Hyper prepared for a charged punch, Metal Sonic curled up into a ball and encased itself in a black, diamond shaped shield, managing to hold back the threat. "Is that the best you can do?" Hyper asked before slowly gaining a slightly demonic grin.

The hedgehog grabbed the barrier and tossed it towards Eggman's mech, with Metal Sonic being the main ammunition. "WHAT?! AUGH!" the madman said in horror before moving out of the way, completely ignoring the fact that he needed Metal Sonic. "Why you… Just who do you think you are?" he asked, desperately hoping for a weakspot. "Me? I'm just a guy that wants revenge! I AM HYPER THE HEDGEHOG!" Hyper yelled out before charging towards the cockpit of Eggman's mech.

Suddenly, a blue blur sped in front of the hedgehog and knocked him back a few feet. "What's up, 'Baldy Mc Nosehair'?" a cocky voice said, catching Hyper's attention. Once the blue blur landed, the figure was shown to be none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. "Yo Hyper! What's with the eye crying blood?" Sonic asked as he noticed the hedgehog's face. Hyper suddenly felt in control and placed his right hand over his face. To his surprise, there was fresh blood on the left side of his face and upon noticing that, he felt that his eyesight looked distorted to the point of resembling a hellish world.

"Grrrr… I'll be back Sonic. I'll have something 'special' planned for your vile friend too." Eggman said before retreating. Just as the doctor left, the mane six and Cosmic caught up to see the state that Hyper was in. "What in Equestria happened here?!" Twilight asked as she observed the area, taking note of the uprooted trees. "Eggman. Not only that, but he must've done something to Hyper." Sonic replied as he pointed to his friend that was seated beside him.

Rarity shrieked in horror at the sight, Applejack looked away while covering her eyesight with her hat, Fluttershy cowered at the sight of blood and Pinkie Pie seemed to be laughing at a broken tree branch that looked like a funny face. Rainbow Dash however, seemed to be getting impatient as she started yawning from a lack of sleep. "Hyper! You okay?" Cosmic asked as he rushed over to his aid. Hyper looked at the green hedgehog with his bleeding eye and gave a frown that revealed a fang.

"Does it look like I'm okay?! A bloodshot eye that is bleeding isn't normal pal!" he replied aggressively, shocking Sonic and Cosmic. Immediately after that outburst, Hyper felt a strong pain go through his head and forced him to shut his left eye. "Augh! My head! It… it hurts… so… much…" he cried in pain as everyone gathered around, save for Fluttershy who was staying away from the scene. "Grrr… get… out… of my head!" Hyper continued as his head began to shake violently.

Just when it seemed that he couldn't take anymore, everything when silent as the immense pressure subsided. "Wh… wha? How the?" Hyper stuttered as he couldn't find the words to say. The hedgehog opened his right eye and noticed the feeling of leather over his left eye. "I knew these spare eyepatches would come in handy! And you said it was pointless." Pinkie Pie said loudly before looking at Twilight in a know-it-all kind of way. "I said you needed to prepare for the Ponyville festival." The alicorn corrected as she walked over to check Hyper's condition.

"Hyper, what was that? Are you okay?" Twilight asked as she looked at the hedgehog's fur and clothes. "I'm not sure. I'm in too much mentle pain to think straight right now." Hyper replied as he placed his hand on his head to ease the pain. The lavender alicorn levitated the hedgehog's left arm over her back, while Sonic supported the right, both helping to get Hyper back to the castle. "Applejack, you and Rainbow Dash keep looking for Apple Bloom. Just leave Hyper to us." Twilight said as she began to leave the demolished clearing.

"So Hyper. What were you doing out here?" Sonic asked. Sadly, the blue blur noticed his friend completely out cold and dispite all thoughts to wake him, he left the question for later.

 **And with that, Hyper has been found. But just what is this state that he's currently in? What caused it? HOW IN THE HELL DOES AN EYEPATCH FIX IT?! All that and more in the next chapter. Just a reminder; any more OC requests will be ignored as I have reached my limit of 4, 2 of which are already active in the story. Secondly; Anonymous users will be kept out of the reviews as I don't trust them as much as people that have made an actual name for themselves. I'm not trying to be mean to anyone, I just want things to be easier to manage around here.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, conditions apply.**


	10. Enter the Chaos - Part 1

**Everfree Forest Entrance, 2:07am…**

The rain was still covering the lands with the lightning briefly brightening the sky, while the groups rushed out of the forest completely drenched. "This weather is simply horrid. I'll have to clean my mane thoroughly with all this rain and mud." Rarity complained as she felt her precious hair. Everyone else, except for Hyper, looked at the unicorn as if it wasn't important right now. "Well I hate water, but I'm not worried about my quills." Sonic replied, comparing his weakness to the mare's distaste of nature.

"Now's not the time to argue. We need to get Hyper to the castle so I can study his condition." Twilight said as she continued walking down the dirt path. The two looked at each other and nodded in agreement, although Rarity wasn't as keen. After a few minutes, the group had reached the castle and began running for cover. "Why were we walking up until now?" Cosmic asked as they ran. Sonic responded with a shrug and an uncertain look before coming to the front door.

As Twilight and Sonic stopped at the large door, the alicorn's horn and the door knob became enveloped in a sparkly lavender aura before openning. The blue hedgehog was curious as to what that was, but dismissed the question for now before entering the crystal building. "So, Pinkie was it? Why the heck did you have an eyepatch just stowed away in the Everfree Forest?" Sonic asked as the hyperactive pony bounce to his side. "Oh, I have all sorts of things hidden around Equestria, even in places I've never been to!" Pinkie Pie answered, slightly spooking the hedgehog with her vague response.

Suddenly, Hyper began to move and attempted to stand up, however he collapsed on the carpet after leaving the support of Twilight and Sonic. "Take it easy there pal. If Tails were here, he'd want you to rest. Well rest while he examines your condition." Sonic said as he helped his friend up. Twilight was suddenly intrigued at the mention of another that see couldn't help but ask. "Excuse me. Is 'Tails' a friend of yours?" she asked. Sonic nodded in confirmation, causing the alicorn and her friends to become curious about this 'Tails' character.

"Tails is my best buddy. The kid builds all sorts of machines and he can keep up with my speed." The hedgehog explained, basically complementing him. Now Twilight was really interested, but there were two important things that caught her attention. "Keep up with your speed? What do you mean by that?" the alicorn asked. Sonic gave a small grin before sitting Hyper beside the group. "Let me show ya!" he said in a cocky manner. Then within a second, the hedgehog sped off down the hall in a blue blur, completely shocking the ponies.

After a few seconds of running around the room, Sonic skidded to a stop in front of the group. "They don't call me 'Sonic' for nothing!" he announced as he struck a pose. Pinkie Pie was so amazed that she stopped bouncing around, Fluttershy was peeking from behind her mane, Rarity was awestruck and Twilight was left speechless. "What? I know I'm fast, but haven't any of you seen something like me?" Sonic asked, trying to get a word out of his audience.

"We have, but I never would have thought that somepony else would exist that is similar to Rainbow Dash." Rarity replied, although she struggled to come to terms with a second Rainbow Dash. The blue hedgehog was confused as to what she meant, but was curious to find out. "Another Rainbow Dash? You mean 'Skittles'?" Sonic asked, using the nickname to compare. The four ponies nodded before the door behind them burst open. "Okay. We got Apple Bloom back to Sweet Apple Acres and…" Rainbow Dash said as Applejack entered behind her. However, the atmosphere gave the pegasus a strange feeling.

"Rainbow Dash! You could at least knock before barging in!" Twilight shouted at her friend, though very little got through to her. "Yeah, yeah. Boring egghead stuff. I get it." The pegasus said, pretending to know what Twilight meant. "It's not 'egghead' stuff and that wasn't what I was talking about." The alicorn replied. As the two got into a small argument, Sonic just observed the pegasus. She had a cyan colored coat and her mane consisted of red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple. Her eyes were a vibrant ruby and she appeared to have a thunder cloud on her flank.

"Uh, excuse me? Shouldn't we be getting Hyper to a bed or something?" Sonic interrupted, gaining the attention of the ponies. The mane six snapped out of their little argument and agreed, remembering why they came back here in the first place. "My, my. It appears that something 'chaotic' has arisen." A mysterious voice said. The ponies jumped at the sudden arrival of the character, but Sonic, Hyper and Cosmic just franticly looked around the place for the suspect.

"Who are you? Where are you?" the blue hedgehog asked, slightly freaked out. Without warning, Sonic felt the carpet pull itself out from underneath him and the hedgehog rolled towards the group. Once he recovered from the little 'bowling' session, Sonic turned around to see the carpet beginning to stand up. "Discord?! What is it now? You trying to mess up Ponyville again?" Rainbow Dash yelled as she zipped over to the upright piece of décor.

"Discord? That 'thing' has a name?" Hyper asked as he slowly got to his feet. (Obvious Harry Potter reference is obvious XD) Suddenly, the carpet started changing it's shape and texture until it revealed it's self to be a living creature. "Well of course I have a name! How rude of you to call me a 'thing'!" he replied. The three hedgehogs looked at Discord and examined his appearance, which was very strange even for mobius standards.

He had the head of a horse, a deer antler on the right along with a blue goat horn on the left and his eyes were pure yellow with differently scaled, red pupils. Discord had a single fang, a goat beard and having a snake tongue, which was fairly easy to miss. From the neck down, he had a lion's right arm, a eagle's left claw, the right leg of a lizard and the left leg of a goat. His right wing was that of a bat, his left being a pegasus wing and his tail was a dragon-like snake kind.

"Sorry for the comment, but just what are you?" Cosmic asked as he walked to Sonic's side, with Hyper eventually following. The draconequus walked towards the hedgehogs and gave a suspicious look, as if he were up to something. "I get the feeling that this one here, is housing some rare chaotic magic." Discord said as he looked at Hyper. The hedgehog started to feel uneasy as he'd never encountered a creature like Discord before.

"Whaddya mean 'rare chaotic magic'? You sayin' that he's got somethin' stronger than the Elements?" Applejack asked as she made her way to Hyper. Sonic instantly perked up when he heard 'Elements' and decided to get some clarity. "Hold up a minute. What is this I hear about 'magic' and 'Elements'?" the blue blur asked, gaining a look from Discord. The draconequus began to burst into laughter, startling the hedgehogs and boring the ponies, except for Fluttershy who just watched.

"Cut the comedy act pal. I'm not in the mood, nor the condition to take some nonsense from a mixture of animals. Now tell us about this 'magic' you think I have and maybe I'll let you off easy." Hyper said aggressively, blood slowly running down his left cheek. Fluttershy looked like she was about to say something, but strangely didn't, leaving her out of the conversation. Discord was taken back when he noticed the small blood drops under the eyepatch and went to take a closer look.

"Oh my, yes. This looks very bad. I may be the 'master of chaos', but I do have restrictions." Discord said as he shrunk himself to the size of a lizard and flew around the area of interest. Hyper was in a state of nervous fear as the draconequus observed the blood from his left eye, but he just couldn't process what was happening. "If I were you, I'd go with 'Princess Twilight Sparkle' and let Celestia know right away." Discord suggested, before reverting to his original size and floating in front of the hedgehog.

"Celestia? PRINCESS Twilight Sparkle?!" Sonic questioned as he looked at the group of ponies, focusing mostly on the lavender alicorn. Twilight looked down at the floor and blushed, knowing what would happen next. "Go figure. Although I usually think of a king and queen when I see a castle, but I aint complaining." Hyper said as he looked at Twilight and the crystal building. "But what about this Celestia character? She a big deal in Equestria?"

Twilight jumped a bit when se realised that she was asked something and she sort of drew a mentle blank. "Uh... Princess Celestia is the most important pony in all of Equestria. She rules over the land along with Princess Luna and they control the rising and setting of the sun and moon respectively." The lavender alicorn explained. When she finished her explanation, she noticed the hedgehogs looked very surprised, with Cosmic on the verge of a headache, Sonic having his jaw dropped and Hyper with a weak expression of awe, though it was hard to tell with the eyepatch and blood tears.

"Is everything alright darlings?" Rarity asked as she looked at the seemingly frozen hedgehogs. Discord wove around the three and tried to grab their attention, he even tried to grab their attention, LITERILY. Rainbow Dash tried waving her hooves in front of their eyes, but that didn't work. Heck, even Pinkie Pie's party cannon flopped. "Aww… How can somepony resist my party cannon? They're good." The earth pony concluded as she hopped away.

Finally, Twilight approached the three hedgehogs and looked at them curiously. "Come on you three! Snap out of it!" she yelled. Upon hearing the alicorn yell in their faces, Hyper, Sonic and Cosmic instantly covered their ear and ducked down from the sudden outburst. "Hey! What was that for?" Cosmic complained. The other two nodded in agreement as they all tried to recollect themselves. "You three just froze up for a while, so I had to do something." Twilight explained. "What was that about?"

Hyper looked down while rubbing his chin and Sonic looked upwards while scratching his chin and tapping his right foot. "Well… you see… There are these gems that, in the wrong hands… er hooves, could spell the end of the world." Sonic admitted, wearing a guilty expression on his face. The mane six were taken back by the explanation and some of them looked worried. Sonic closed his eyes and out of nowhere, a green, glowing emerald appeared in the hedgehog's hand.

"This is one of them. There are seven of them, but it seems that the other six scattered upon arriving in Equestria. It's called a Chaos Emerald." He continued. The ponies were amazed at the gem's mystical glow, however Rarity was completely bewildered by it's beauty. "My, what beauty! I've never seen a gem so gorgeous in my whole life!" she said, admiring the radiant glow of the emerald. As the unicorn slowly approached the Chaos Emerald, Sonic noticed what she was doing and quickly put it away.

"The Chaos Emeralds are NOT jewels! They are powerful items that could destroy your world." The blue hedgehog stated, disappointing the fashionista. "Right. My mistake. Now if we are to have an audience with the princesses, you must not go wearing those." Rarity said after regaining her figure. Hyper looked at the unicorn, then at his clothes before shaking his head. "I am NOT wearing any boring tuxedo!" he stated in a strict tone.

"But darling. I'd hate for you to walk around Canterlot in dirty clothing." Rarity replied. Hyper was about to respond when he noticed that Rarity brought up something called 'Canterlot'. "Canterlot? What kinda place is that?" Hyper asked, with Sonic and Cosmic wanting to know as well. Rarity became shocked at the reaction she received, as she thought everypony knew about Canterlot. "How can you not know about Canterlot?!" the unicorn shouted, causing the hedgehogs to cover their ears.

"Uh… I don't think you know that WE ARE NOT FROM HERE!" Hyper yelled back, startling the ponies. "Excuse me! Are you finished discussing the plans for the trip to Canterlot? If so then you might want to get some sleep pronto." Discord said before vanishing into thin air. The group became silent, until Cosmic decided to speak. "Discord's right. If we want to see the princesses, we best get some sleep." The ponies nodded in agreement before heading out the door.

"Now. Where will you three sleep?" Twilight asked as she looked at the hedgehogs.

 **Part 1 is finished, though I cannot promise to update this fan fiction as often. My computer died on me and I have no way to upload these chapters. If I manage to upload this one, then just be glad I did. If I can't for a long time, then I'm sorry. I don't know if this one will even make it to you guys. However, I will try to keep it updated.**

 **Feel free to leave a review.**


	11. Enter the Chaos - Part 2

**Good news! I have found a way to easily upload chapters again. Yay! So unless a problem arises that renders this new option unavailable, there will be more hope for the continuation of the story. Also I have started making promotional art for the story on my DeviantArt account, so check it out.**

 **Twilight's Castle, 11:48am…**

It had been a very late night for Twilight Sparkle and because of it, she had slept in and wouldn't wake up. However, Sonic and Cosmic were standing beside her bed, trying to think of a way to wake her. "I'm stumped. Got any ideas?" Cosmic asked, looking at the sleeping pony. Sonic shook his head and pulled down his glove to reveal a compact watch. "I have no idea if the time in this world is identical to ours, but if it is, then lunch is only 11 minutes away." He said before pulling his glove over the watch.

"Is Twilight still asleep?" Spike asked as he walked into the bedroom. Sonic and Cosmic turned to face the baby dragon and they nodded in response. "I'm not sure if it's normal for Twilight to sleep through breakfast AND lunch, but I'm starting to become worried." Cosmic said as he looked out a window depicting some sort of special event. As the three discussed a plan of action, the sound of footsteps echoed lightly, growing louder as if something was getting closer.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Hyper asked as he stood in the doorway. The three looked at the hedgehog and for some reason, Sonic and Cosmic gained a shocked expression. "What? Is there something on my face?" he asked, trying to figure out the current situation. The two hedgehogs looked around the room for something, while Hyper waited for a response. "It's more like what's _not_ on your face." Cosmic said as he picked up a handheld mirror.

Hyper tilted his head in confusion before accepting the mirror to see what they meant. Upon looking at the reflective glass, the hedgehog placed his left hand up to his face, trying to get a sense of closure. "My eye. It's… it's back to normal." Hyper stated as he was coming to terms with the situation. As he continued to examine his left eye, Spike stood beside the bed wondering what happened while he was asleep.

"Just what happened last night? What did I miss?" the baby dragon asked as he scratched his head. The three hedgehogs thought about their response, with Hyper remembering the most violent and harsh events of the night. "Uh… Best not to ask. You might not wanna know either." He replied in concern for the dragon. Spike groaned in disappointment while Sonic and Cosmic gave a sigh of relief. "Now what are we gonna do with Twilight? According to the conversation last night, we should be on our way to Canterlot by now." Hyper continued.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie appeared out of nowhere, causing the hedgehogs and Spike to jump in surprise while waking up Twilight in the process. "Hi everypony! What's going on? Oh, what happened to that eyepatch I gave you?" the hyperactive pony asked as she zipped around the room. Cosmic was trying to catch his breath from the sudden appearance, while Sonic watched the pink pony quickly darting around in shock and Hyper had tried to mine some suitable information for all the questions.

"PINKIE! How many times have I told you about bursting into my room!?" Twilight shouted, surprising everyone, except Spike who had gotten the hic-cups and left to 'cure' himself. The earth pony sat before the princess with a small grin and she remained silent for a bit, but not before her tail started twitching. "Oh no! Twitchy tail! TWITCHY TAIL!" Pinkie shouted in panic. Twilight began to panic, however Sonic, Cosmic and Hyper just stood still, unsure of what 'Twitchy tail' meant.

"What the heck is going on?!" Cosmic asked as the two ponies continued to panic. Suddenly, a crystal chandelier fell on top of the hedgehogs and broke into several smaller shards. Twilight and Pinkie Pie just sat and stared at the event that just happened, with the three hedgehogs under a lot of crystal shards. "Okay. WHAT the hell just happened?!" Hyper asked as he climbed out of the rumble, with Sonic and Cosmic following.

"You don't know what that meant?" Twilight asked as she calmed herself. The hedgehogs shook their heads in reply as each of them brushed the smaller shards off of them. "Does this have something to do with foreseeing an event that isn't accurately specified and happens mere seconds after the prediction?" Hyper asked. This surprised the alicorn, hell even Pinkie Pie was amazed at the precise guess. "How did you know about that?" Twilight asked as she felt a strange case of deja-vu fall upon her. "Meh, just a hunch." Hyper answered before grabbing a Hyper Emerald and juggling it with one hand.

(Obvious Equestria Girls reference is obvious and funny)

Just as she began to come to terms with the deja-vu, Twilight noticed the gem in Hyper's possession and felt the urge to ask. "Hyper? What is that you're holding?" she asked. The hedgehog noticed the question and he ceased the juggling to show the gem. "This is a Hyper Emerald. Like a Chaos Emerald, it contains immense amounts of energy. Good news is only I can use their power. Bad news is if I brought this up last night, my semi corrupted state would have done the same to these gems." Hyper explained, causing Twilight to become really intrigued while Pinkie Pie just played with her reflection in the gem.

"Also… like the Chaos Emeralds, they should not be taken lightly!" he finished as he moved the Emerald away from Pinkie Pie, who frowned upon her 'fun' being interrupted. "Now, if we are done wasting time, we should've left an hour ago." Once the words reached the alicorn, she instantly bolted around the room, looking for a clock. "What time is it?! Does anypony have the time?!" Twilight asked as she began to panic. To avoid any more time being wasted, Hyper simply walked up to the lavender pony, picked her up and carried her over his shoulder as he walked out of the room, with Pinkie Pie, Sonic and Cosmic following.

"You do know I can walk, right?" Twilight asked as she hung over Hyper's right shoulder, trying to reason with him. "Yeah, I know. It's just that you've slept through breakfast _and_ about to miss lunch, so I decided to think for you." The hedgehog calmly explained as he walked down the main hall. Suddenly, a loud crashing sound caught the group's attention, making Hyper drop Twilight from the shock. "What in Equestria was that?!" the alicorn asked as she got to her hooves.

 **Outside Twilight's Castle, 11:58am…**

"Give it up ya red menace!" Applejack yelled as she charged towards a red figure. The creature got behind a nearby tree and punched it, causing the trunk to fall down and almost crush the earth pony. "Tell us where we are now!" the red figure asked aggressively. Suddenly, a rainbow coloured blur shot right into the creature and knocked it back several feet. "C'mon AJ. Is this guy _really_ giving you some trouble?" Rainbow Dash asked as she flew to her friend's side.

Beside the steps to the castle, two other creatures appeared to be hiding from something. "Always count on Knuckles to act before thinking." The orange, two tailed fox said in a sarcastic manner. Next to the fox was a light green hedgehog that wore a futuristic singer outfit with a headset and a leek (the food) in her right hand. "If he's going to rush into things like this, we'll never find the others." The hedgehog stated as she thought about a certain green hedgehog.

"Come on Tails! Back me up so we can finish these pests!" Knuckles called out as charged towards the ponies. Suddenly, the castle doors opened and Knuckles, Applejack and Rainbow Dash froze. "Okay. Just what the hell is going on here?!" Hyper asked loudly before cloaking his fist in fire. However, he immediately put out the flame when he noticed a red echidna about to punch Applejack. "Knuckles?! The hell man! You don't just run around, picking fights with random people!" he scolded as Knuckles lowered his fist.

"Hyper?! Wait… if you're here, then where's…" The echidna asked before feeling a light breeze. Knuckles looked to the left of him and saw a familiar blue hedgehog leaning on his shoulder. "Hey there Knux. How's it going?" Sonic asked casually with a grin on his face. The echidna became annoyed at how chill his friend/rival was and he moved away, causing the hedgehog to loose his support. "Don't 'hey there' me!" he snapped at Sonic. "I need to find the Master Emerald!"

Hyper face palmed at the signature argument, while the ponies attempted to put the pieces together. "Knuckles, I know that you're the 'Guardian of the Master Emerald' and all, but putting that gem's safety above your own will just work against you." Hyper said as he made his way down the stairs. While he reasoned with the red echidna, Tails and Galactic stayed behind the stairs and observed the nature of the ponies. However, they were startled when a pink pony began to play around with the fox's tails.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Tails asked in a frustrated manner. The loud question got the attention of the ponies, Knuckles, Sonic and Hyper. "Tails?! Where've you been buddy?" Sonic shouted before rushing to his friend. Rainbow Dash watched as the two conversed, but was stuck at the split second that the hedgehog went from the red echidna to his fox friend. "Excuse me Sonic. Where's Cosmic?" Galactic asked.

"Just a sec. Hyper! Can ya fetch Cosmic for us?" Sonic called out. Hyper nodded in response before zipping into the castle. Rainbow Dash was now in a state of disbelief as not only could Sonic move fast, but this black hedgehog could too. "Come on Cosmic. We have an appointment with… GET YOUR BUTT OUT THERE!" Hyper shouted. From what the group outside could hear, Cosmic was being reluctant to go outside and the loud crashing noises seemed to confirm it.

"I don't care if you're afraid to face them, I'll _make_ you go out there!" he continued. Suddenly, a green colored blur burst through the doors and fell face first into the ground, sliding at least 2 feet before stopping. "Sorry about that. He was afraid that a certain _sibling_ would start hitting him over the head with a leek." Hyper apologized as he calmly walked out of the castle, with a lavender pony following. "Do things _always_ get this crazy with you guys?" Twilight asked. The hedgehog shrugged in reply before approaching Cosmic.

"Now are you gonna live up to your title or will you give up?" Hyper asked as he held his hand out to the green hedgehog. Cosmic slowly got up and brushed the dirt from his clothes, before shocking Hyper with electricity and bringing him to the ground. "Hyper! Are you okay?" Twilight asked in concern for her friend. The hedgehog slowly got to his feet while groaning in pain. "Ouch… I deserved that." He replied as he regained himself.

Suddenly, Cosmic was tackled to the ground by Galactic and embraced in a very tight hug. "Cosmic! Where were you? I was worried about you!" she shouted while preventing her brother from escaping the hug. As the two caught up with each other, Fluttershy and Rarity arrived on the scene, with the latter wearing one of those hats you'd see at the Royal Melbourne Cup (Sorry to those that haven't seen the horse races in Australia.)

"Hey Rarity. What's with the hat?" Hyper asked upon seeing the fashonista. The rest of the group stopped what they were doing and saw the piece of headwear , with the Mobians being curious. "Why darling. You expect me to arrive in Canterlot all natural?" the unicorn asked, feeling offended. The hedgehog gained a nervous expression as he thought of a response, but could only choose the honest option. "Yes?" he answered questionably.

"Perhaps I might give you a lesson in fashon…" Rarity replied. Hyper looked over his clothes in a concerned manner before grabbing and placing a pair of black, futuristic shades with yellow lenses over his eyes. "Uh, I don't mean to interrupt, but we need to get moving. The next Train to Canterlot is leaving in less than 3 minutes." Applejack said, getting the attention of everyone nearby. Upon hearing the statement, Twilight began to panic and she darted around the group.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! How will we get to Canterlot if we miss the train?!" she thought aloud, as she began sweating. The rest of the mane six just sighed at the outburst, while the Mobians sorted themselves out, with the exception of Hyper. "Uh, Twilight? Why would you need to take the train when you got those?" Hyper asked as he pointed at the pony's wings. Twilight realised the fact that she was an alicorn now and calmed down. "Right. Silly me. But how will you six get there? If _you_ miss the train, we would have gone to all this trouble for nothing." She replied in concern.

Once she asked the question, Hyper stretched his legs, Sonic stretched his arms and the rest of the Mobians did their own form of preparation. "Just 'cause we aren't ponies doesn't mean we can't run." Sonic stated before running on the spot. The ponies watched the blue hedgehog's actions and were surprised at how he could move his legs so quickly without moving from that spot. Sonic's legs sped up and within seconds, it seemed that they disappeared, leaving a red blur shaped like an eight.

Then without warning, he launched forward, breaking the sound barrier and leaving a large dust cloud behind him. "Whoah nelly. Correct me if I'm wrong, but did he just cause a 'Sonic Boom'?" Applejack asked as she covered her eyesight with her hat. "You got it. In our world, Sonic's the 'Fastest Thing Alive'. Very few have matched his speed, but in the end, none have run faster or longer than him." Hyper explained as he calmly stood against the massive force of wind.

Rainbow Dash was now completely shocked. This _hedgehog_ can run fast, break the sound barrier in mere seconds and do so from a complete stand still. It seemed that her mind had died on her as she could not come to terms with a creature being faster than her. About 1 minute later, Sonic had come back with a grin on his face. "Oh. My. Gosh. IhaveneverseenanotherponyasfastasRainbowDashwellanotheraninmalbut…" Pinkie Pie shouted before being silenced by Knuckles. "Can we _please_ shut this one up? It's getting on my nerves." The echidna asked.

Suddenly, a fist cloaked in fire shot right into his face and sent him to the ground. "Seriously Knuckles. Learn some common courtesy. Also, no. You cannot 'shut up' Pinkie Pie. Hyper scolded the echidna as he excused him. "Now if we are done sorting ourselves out, LET'S GET MOVING!"

(Sonic 06 reference is funny, but I needed something to end the chapter with.)

 **And thus ends another chapter. Knuckles, Tails and Galactic have been reunited with Sonic, Hyper and Cosmic and the group begin their rush to the train station. But what about Rainbow Dash? How will she deal with the possibility of being the second fastest in Equestria? Find out next time. Sort of Off Topic: I am going to aim for a large scale project with this fan fic, with the result being multiple Story Arcs. And from this day forth I shall call this the 'Royal Chaos Arc'. Just a heads up, I am planning on making 3 Arcs, each with their own progressive plot.**

 **Feel free to leave a review.**

 **It gets lonely…**


	12. Golden Rings make the world go fast

**Ponyville Outskirts, 12:02am…**

We return to the group as they… wait. They _aren't_ going? What the hell do you mean by that?!

"I know that a train is the best option at the moment, but if the locals were to see a bunch of walking, talking animals with you guys, there'd be a scene. We could handle the situation with you six, but with over 100 ponies?" Hyper said as the others listened. They thought about it for a while and decided on something. "How about this. You six will go with Rainbow Dash and take a different path to Canterlot, while the rest of us will take the train. Got it?" Twilight replied as she explained the plan.

"Why do I have to go with them? They'll just slow me down!" Rainbow Dash complained. Sonic and Hyper gave the pegasus a offended look as they felt their speed was being challenged. "Because, you're the only pony that can fly fast enough. Besides… I can't send Applejack with you." The lavender alicorn replied. Rainbow Dash suddenly perked up and in a split second, zipped over to the earth pony. "Well, if I'm gonna keep these guys out of trouble, I'll need the help of my good friend Applejack." She said with a grin.

"Like apple pie you'd keep them outta trouble! I'm only going to keep _you_ outta trouble!" the earth pony replied, pointing her hoof at the pegasus. The Mobians didn't know what to think of those two, but dismissed it for now. "Okay then. Applejack, you and Rainbow Dash take Sonic's group along a secluded path to Canterlot, while the rest of us take the train. We'll meet you all outside." Twilight said. And with that, the groups split up and headed along their set path.

 **(Just a heads up. Nothing interesting will happen with Twilight's group, so from now until the reunion, we'll stick with the Mobians)**

"Okay now. Just where the heck _is_ Canterlot, hell where is anything?" Hyper asked as he looked at the peaceful landscape. The other Mobians nodded in agreement as they were not familiar with the world around them. "Well, it's just up there on that mountain. If it were just me, I could fly there in 10 seconds flat." Rainbow Dash said as she pointed towards the distant mountain. The Mobians followed the pegasus' hoof and spotted the place.

"Seems pretty straight forward." Sonic said before Speeding off. However, Hyper grabbed the hedgehog's arm and kept him from leaving. "Not so fast Sonic. Mobius may have clear paths to various locations, but the same can't be said for this world. So don't get your hopes up on loops and conveniently placed snowboards." He explained as he dragged Sonic back to the group. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were curious about what Hyper meant by 'loops and conveniently placed snowboards' and they couldn't help but wonder.

"Uh, what do you mean by loops and snowboards?" the pegasus asked as she flew closer to the hedgehog. Hyper looked at the ponies and thought about his response. "In our world, there are natural landmarks that are uncommon in others. They range from loops and corkscrews to one way tunnels. Heck, most of the time, the cities have several of them." He replied as he went over the iconic features of Mobius. "And the snowboards?" Rainbow Dash added.

"Oh those? There have been several occasions where Sonic's found a snowboard just lying around for him to use." Hyper finished with a nervous grin. The pegasus was trying to find the right words for the answer, while Applejack was skeptical about this. "Hold on a minute. You saying that there are forests that have loops and cities that can have the same, not only that, but snowboards just happen to be conveniently placed for use in various locations?" the earth pony asked as she summed up Mobius.

"I forgot to mention the millions of golden rings, springs and dash panels spread throughout the world." Hyper added. Now the ponies were in disbelief as all these bizarre objects seemed to be common in their world. Sonic was beginning to feel bad for having this information dumped on them, while the other Mobians listened. "Okay. Either you've gone crazy or you hit your head." Rainbow Dash said. "Believe what you want. We need to get moving. Rainbow Dash and Applejack, lead the way." Hyper replied before turning to the ponies.

Suddenly, the cyan pegasus shot upwards to a small island of clouds and landed on it. "Uh, aren't we supposed to go that way?" Tails asked as he looked up to the pegasus. Applejack started to become annoyed with that pony as she felt she was dumping the group on her. However, before the earth pony could have a go at Rainbow Dash, a blue hedgehog walked past with his fox friend behind him. "Don't worry. We got this." Sonic said as he passed Applejack.

Up on the cloud island, Rainbow Dash was lying down on a cushion shaped cloud and it seemed that she was trying to sleep. Sadly, the pegasus was woken up by a soft, whipping sound that was new to her. "Uh, RD? You do know this isn't the way right?" Sonic said as Tails air lifted him towards her. Rainbow Dash looked at the two animals in disbelief, but noticed that they were planning on landing. "WAIT!" she called out. Just as Rainbow Dash reached out to stop them, Sonic and Tails landed safely on the cloud and gave the pegasus a confused look.

"What's the problem? Is something wrong?" the blue hedgehog asked. Rainbow Dash remained frozen as she tried to process the situation, while Sonic and Tails stood there, wondering if she was alright. "You guys done admiring the scenery?" Hyper said after jumping up to the island. He looked at the scene before him and noticed the look on the pony's face. "Is she okay?" he asked. Sonic and Tails shrugged as they had no clue as to what was with Rainbow Dash.

"How are you… why aren't you…" she said while struggling to get the words out. The three looked at the pegasus with confused expressions as they tried to figure out what she was saying. "How can we what?" Sonic asked, hoping to clear things up. Rainbow Dash eventually got to her hooves and collected her thoughts. "Just how are you standing on this cloud? Only pegasi and alicorns can walk on clouds." She replied, her voice slightly shaky.

Sonic looked at the pony with curiosity, while Hyper scratched his head and Tails tilted his head in a curious manner. "How can we stand on clouds?! I'm not so sure myself, but we found out we could do so during our first adventure on Angel Island." Tails answered as he grabbed a portable device from one of his tails. Rainbow Dash spotted the handheld and was curious as to what it was. "What is that? Looks like something Twilight would play around with." She asked while pointing at the device.

Tails noticed the pony's interest in his handheld and he began to rub his head while gaining a small grin. The two tailed began to show the pegasus the features of his device while Sonic and Hyper watched the two talk. "Shouldn't we get moving?" the black hedgehog quietly asked as he looked at the sun, wearing his futuristic shades while doing so. Sonic nodded in agreement, then pulled down his glove to check his watch. "Tails, RD, we gotta get moving. Twilight's group has a head start over us!" he called out.

The two snapped out of their conversation and nodded at the hedgehog before heading back down. As they flew down, Rainbow Dash noticed the fox's tails and saw he had two of them that appeared to be spinning rapidly. "Hey. What's with the tails?" she asked. Tails looked at the pegasus and then his tails. "My tails? I was born with them. When I was younger, I was bullied for having them. But then I met Sonic." He replied as they got closer to the ground.

A minute later and the group was ready to go. "So how are we gonna go about this? Like I said earlier, this won't be a straight forward race to the finish." Hyper said as he looked at the distant castle. Suddenly, a grey, metallic box fell onto him and broke apart upon contact. The everyone jumped at the sudden event, even Rainbow Dash was worried. However, Hyper started to pick himself up and after doing so, became surrounded in a fire like shield.

"What the? A monitor? HERE?!" Knuckles shouted as he looked at the debris. The two ponies looked at Sonic, Tails and Knuckles and gave them a confused look. "What the hay is a monitor and why did it fall from the sky?" Rainbow Dash asked. Hyper brushed the dust off of his clothes and noticed the shield that surrounded him. "Well this is surprisingly fitting, but a monitor falling from the sky?" he said as he admired the fire that circled around him.

"I've only seen those on rare occasions, but I don't think they're meant to be in this world." Galactic commented as the group thought about the presence of the now broken monitor. Applejack looked at Hyper with a confused expression, while Rainbow Dash grew impatient. "Can somepony please tell me what a monitor is!" she yelled, surprising the others and silencing them. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, causing the group to quickly look around for the source.

"Uh, is it normal for the ground to shake in your world?" Tails asked the ponies as lifted himself off the ground with his tails. "Maybe. Depends on _what's_ causing it." Applejack replied as she tried to keep her balance. Then, a series of cracks began to form on the ground in the center of the group. Hyper and Sonic slowly approached the cracks and took a closer look, with the rest keeping their distance. However, once the two got close to the spot, a large object emerged from the ground and flew up into the air, knocking them back in the process.

"What is that? My guess is that it's not from this world." Hyper asked as he got to his feet. The object looked like a drill with a familiar red paintjob and a lot of mechanical parts. "So we meet again Sonic. And I see you've found some accomplices to watch my victory." A voice spoke from inside the machine. Knuckles grit his teeth as the others grew worried, with Rainbow Dash and Applejack staring at the drill. "What's up Eggman? Did you want a rematch?" Hyper taunted as the madman revealed himself to be in the machine.

"My, my. Aren't we extra cocky today. Just because of that event last night, you believe you stand a chance against me now?!" Eggman replied in a sly manner. Dispite the doctor's bravado, Hyper knew all too well that he beat him into fleeing. "Excuse me, but you think you can just wonder into Ponyville and push everypony around?" Rainbow Dash asked bravely as she flew infront of the machine. Dr Eggman was shocked, but in a 'really bro?' kind of way, at the creature that he laid his eyes on. "And just who might this equine be?" he asked, annoyed with the being holding his plans back.

"I'm Rainbow Dash! Fastest Flier in Equestria!" the pegasus introduced as she performed a backflip in the air with a grin. Eggman was skeptical about the identity of this 'Rainbow Dash', but took no time into thinking about it. "I hate to break it to you, but… Oh who am I kidding. YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE!" he shouted before breaking into a crazy laugh. Sonic rolled his eyes at the doctor's usual act, while Cosmic and Galactic talked amongst themselves. "Come on Egghead. We may have some new additions to the group, but that doesn't mean they're useless!" the blue hedgehog replied, defending his new friends.

Rainbow Dash looked back at Sonic and felt somewhat glad that he was here, but before she could do anything else, a large mechanical hand grabbed the pony and held her tightly. "Rainbow! How dare you hurt my friend!" Applejack shouted as she charged towards the mech. The earth pony turned away from the machine and kicked it with all her strength. Sadly, she didn't make a dint on the thing. "What in tarnation?" Applejack said in confusion. Dr Eggman saw this as an opportunity to take another hostage and grabbed the earth pony with the other hand.

"Give it up Sonic! Make one wrong move and they'll both perish!" he stated, feeling victorious as the hostages tried to free themselves. The Mobians froze in shock at the situation they were in, even Knuckles was afraid to attack. Suddenly, a flash of purple and red shot across the arms of the mech and sliced them apart, freeing the two ponies. "WHAT?! WHO?!" the madman shouted in shock and his machine's arms fell to the ground. "Remember us 'Egghead'?" a voice asked from above.

Everyone looked up and saw Cosmic and Galactic in the sky above them, wielding their own crystal swords. "HOW?! YOU WERE RIGHT THERE!" Eggman continued as he tried to understand this. As the madman attempted to piece together the outcome, Hyper saw an opening to attack. He rushed towards the fallen arms and began to forge a sword with the scraps. "I'll make you pay for this!" Eggman replied angrily as he activated the drill. However, it seemed to be malfunctioning as Galactic and Cosmic swung their swords at the drill, rendering it useless.

"Why you little! I should have finished you all while I had the chance!" the madman growled as his machine was being taken apart. "Yeah. You should have." Hyper replied as he stood before the mech with a buster sword coated in flames. Dr Eggman grew scared at the threat before him and started franticly pressing buttons. "Never. Mess. WITH MY FRIENDS!" Hyper shouted as he swung his sword at the machine, slicing through it with no effort whatsoever. The madman quickly ejected from his machine and fled the eplosion, leaving his enemies to bask in victory.

Once the mech was destroyed, Galactic and Cosmic landed beside Hyper and stared at the wreckage for a bit. Then, a victory theme played as the three performed their own victory poses, before a Golden S appeared next to them. "Uh, what was that about?" Rainbow Dash asked as she looked at the three posed beside a floating S. The question caused the S to disappear and Hyper, Cosmic and Galactic regained their thoughts. "You'd probably think it'd be crazy if we told you." Hyper replied as he brushed some dust off of his clothes.

 **Sorry for the ending, but I have no idea of how to end it after that.**

 **So Twilight took the train with Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy while Rainbow Dash and Applejack headed along a different route with the Mobians, but were confronted by Eggman. They managed to beat the madman and get an S Rank, but what will happen next?**

 **Feel free to leave a review, dispite my lack of uploading new chapters on time.**


	13. Road to Chaos

**ALAS, I HATH RETURNED AFTER MANY MONTHS TO PRESENT ANOTHER CHAPTER! I apologise for the long wait, but lack of equipment rendered it harder to work. I shall try to keep up the work to continue this exciting story.**

Canterlot Mountain Trail, 12:37p.m…

"Okay. So just how does this world work?" Tails asked Applejack as the group followed the old mountain path. The earth pony looked at the two tailed fox as she new all to well that being from another world meant that he had almost no knowledge of this one. "Well, you have the three main species. The Earth Ponies, Pegasus and Unicorns. Us earth ponies do most of the hands-on work down here, while the pegasus ponies control the weather and the unicorns use their magic to do all sorts of things." Applejack replied. Tails was intrigued by this information as he played around with his handheld. "Uh… what's that dohicky?" she asked.

"It's my handheld. I'm configuring it to recognise the creatures of this world. I'll be able to get information on the locals as we meet them." he answered. Hyper looked at the young fox with a sigh as Sonic walked alongside him. "Sounds like a certain index for animal-based creatures with weird powers." he commented. (Obvious Pokemon reference) Suddenly, the wind seemed to pick up as the air around them got colder. "Uh… anyone brought a coat?" Applejack asked as she began to shake. The gang checked their belongings, but came up with nothing. "Sorry. Don't have anything in "Pony" size." Knuckles replied, still annoyed at the earth pony.

Rainbow Dash started to land as she began to feel her body getting colder. "Did we _reaaaaaaly_ have to take this path?" the pegasus complained. The red echidna grew slightly angrier at the pony's words, when Galactic noticed he was cracking his knuckles. "You'll get the Master Emerald back. We just need to deal with the issue at hand." she explained, placing her hand on his. Knuckles didn't care for the hedgehog's worries and pushed her hand away, before walking ahead. Cosmic looked at the echidna and just wondered why the Master Emerald was so important to be above all else. "Seriously. It's like that oversized gem means the world to him and even THAT is beneath the Master Emerald." he commented on Knuckles' state of mind.

As the group continued along the path, signs of snow began to show as the road started to hide beneath the forming blanket of white. "Grrrrr….. I. Hate. Cold." Hyper said slowly as he walked, becoming more annoyed as the temperature lowered. Sonic looked at Hyper and noticed his skin becoming slightly paler, which was shocking as this seemed to have no relation to sunlight. "You alright Hyper? You're looking paler than usual." the blue hedgehog asked, surprisingly unmoved by the cold weather. Hyper reacted by attempting to create a ball of fire, but sadly was unable to with all the wind blowing it out.

"Screw this. CHAOS CONTROL!" He shouted as he brought out the green Hyper Emerald. Applejack and Rainbow Dash turned to face Hyper and find out what he was doing when time slowed to a halt around the group. "What in tarnation was that about Hyper?" the earth pony asked. Hyper suddenly perked up and surrounded his fist in flames to warm himself up. "I can't stand this cold. Sonic, take Applejack and the others with you. If I have to spend another minute in this freezing climate, I'll faint." he said before charging a Super Peel-Out. Before the Blue Blur could object, Hyper sped off down the path in a blur of orange and black. "Rainbow Dash… can you make sure he doesn't get hurt?" Sonic asked the pegasus. Rainbow Dash saluted before speeding off in a multicoloured blur in the direction of the black hedgehog.

The cyan pegasus flew along the trail until she spotted Hyper sprinting down the path, which seemed to be heading further up the mountain. "Uh, you do know that's the long way to Canterlot right?" Rainbow Dash called out to the hedgehog. Hyper skidded to a stop and started looking at the pony with an annoyed expression. "You do realise that I don't live in Equestria right?" he replied, focusing more energy on the Hyper Emerald to maintain Chaos Control. Rainbow Dash remembered that they were new to this world and flew to his side. "Does the cold _really_ bother you? I mean you have those clothes on." she asked, hoping to get an answer to the hedgehog's predicament. Hyper gave a growl in response, which showed he hated the cold.

"If I could, I would've taken the easier path, but being seen by so many ponies might have caused a negative reaction." he explained. Hyper sighed at the predicament as with everything in life, nothing was ever easy, not even for him. "You know you could just run to Canterlot instead of walking. If you could fly, it'd be even easier." Rainbow Dash stated, pointing at the distant mountain castle. The hedgehog slightly perked up at the mention of flight, but then remembered a flaw to the pony's suggestion. "Well I _could_ fly. Problem is, i'd rather not use the Hyper Emeralds unless there was a good reason." Hyper said, sparking some interest in the pegasus.

"What do you mean, 'You _could_ fly'? And what do those emeralds have to do with it?" Rainbow Dash asked, wondering what the hedgehog meant by his possible ability of flight. Hyper thought for a while, thinking if it was a safe or even a good idea to show his Super Transformation. "If you must know, The seven Hyper Emeralds contain immense amounts of energy. Normally I wouldn't use them for show, but it's better to know what danger's could come from such gems." he explained. Hyper then summoned the Hyper Emeralds and the seven gems began to spin around him. Rainbow Dash was curious as to what the hedgehog was doing with the emeralds, but started to cover her eyes as Hyper became enveloped in a golden light. Once the light faded, the pony could see Hyper, but he was different. His black fur was now a vibrant gold, the quills on his head were pointing upwards and his clothes had adopted a golden colour scheme.

"What in Equestria happened to you?!" Rainbow Dash asked as she observed the new Hyper. The golden hedgehog floated down to the ground and brushed the specks of snow on his jacket off. "This is called a Super Form. I'll take it you haven't seen anything like it?" Hyper asked, analysing the expression of the pegasus. He suddenly realised that the pony was overcome by excitement, as her eyes were full of it. "That. Is. So. Awesome!" Rainbow Dash squealed at the sheer awesomeness of Hyper's current state. "Just how did you do that?" The golden hedgehog sighed at the pegasus' obliviousness as to what caused the transformation.

However, Hyper was suddenly surrounded in a purple barrier and his strength seemed to be draining. "Gotcha. I never expected my nemesis' strongest ally would leave himself vulnerable." a voice said from out of nowhere. Rainbow Dash frantically looked for the voice's owner when Dr. Eggman appeared from behind a nearby snow mound. "Just what the hay is your problem? Can't you just leave us alone!" she yelled at the madman. Eggman gave an evil grin as he revealed a futuristic pistol like weapon that seemed to be containing Hyper within the barrier. "I haven't a single problem, however those 'Hyper Emeralds' could prove to be quite the power source. Unlike the Chaos Emeralds, your gems are with you at all times, tied to you like a unbreakable tether that never allows itself to leave. So I decided to drain them of their energy to power my robot army and take over not only Mobius, but this world too!" He explained before breaking into a evil laugh. However, the doctor's victorious moment was about to be cut short, when Sonic dashed into the Eggmobile, destroying the draining device and freeing Hyper. "Alright Egghead. You may have pulled a fast one on my friend, but I'm way faster than that." Sonic said with a cocky grin.

But before the blue hedgehog could attack, Rainbow Dash walked to his side as she wanted to get at Eggman. "You think your fast, but I can go even faster AND look 20% cooler while doing it!" the pegasus bragged. Sonic noticed this and thought of a little 'game' they could play while beating the doctor. "Okay then Skittles. First one to get Eggman wins." he offered, still grinning. Rainbow Dash grinned back at Sonic as she could never deny a challenge of speed. "YOU'RE ON!" And with that, the two shot towards Eggman in a blur of multiple colours and began to spin rapidly around his Eggmobile. "What?! No. NO! STOP THAT! AUGH!" Eggman cried from inside the multicoloured tornado. Then within seconds, the two speedsters kicked the vehicle away, leaving the madman to another failure. "I won, spiky!" Rainbow Dash shouted triumphantly. Sonic looked at the pegasus questionably and shook his head in disagreement. "Nah, I clearly beat you, skittles." he corrected.

As the two had a little argument over who beat Dr. Eggman, Hyper had collapsed on the ground with the Hyper Emeralds lying around him, colourless. "Seriously Sonic! When will you stop running off and leaving…" Galactic yelled out as she and the rest of the group ran towards the scene. However, she noticed Hyper laying motionless on the ground with Hyper Emeralds sitting around him. "What happened here?!" she asked with a shocked expression upon her face. The two speedsters turned to face the gang when they saw the black hedgehog seemingly unconscious. "Oh no. Hyper! You okay there pal?" Sonic called out as he rushed to his aid. Rainbow Dash followed as she was there when that egg shaped weirdo attacked him, also 'cause she felt somewhat guilty. "You alright sugarcube?" Applejack asked as the group gathered around Hyper. Luckily, he was alive as he began to move. However he did so in a weaker fashion than the other times he was attacked.

"Seriously… you guys. That… really freakin' hurt." Hyper groaned as he slowly climbed to his feet. The hedgehog looked slightly battered, but other than that, he was okay. "Hey Hyper. What happened to your 'Super Form'?" Rainbow Dash asked, taking note of the lack of golden fur. Hyper looked himself and realised he had lost the transformation after Eggman shot him with that device. "How the heck did that happen?" he said. Tails walked over to the Hyper Emeralds and examined their current state, when he discovered what was wrong. "Hyper. It seems those emeralds of yours have been drained of their energy!" he announced. Upon hearing those words, Hyper quickly got up and picked up one of the seven gems. "Oh no… That man is so dead." he cursed under his breath, while engulfing his free hand in flames.

"Is that a problem?" Galactic asked, curious as to what could happen without the emeralds power. Hyper took a deep breath as he put out the flame, before turning to the light green hedgehog. "This could prove to work against us if we ever encounter a strong enemy. Despite wanting to avoid their usage, it's better to have a backup plan in case things go south." he explained, thinking of what could show up. Applejack and Rainbow Dash walked to Hyper's side as the hedgehog examined the Hyper Emeralds, looking for any significant details in their new state. "So is there any way to change them back?" the earth pony asked. Hyper shrugged in response, as he had never encountered this problem before with the emeralds. "For now, we need to get to Canterlot and see that princess Twilight talked about." he said, reminding the group why they were here. "And from the looks of it, we are nearly there." Everyone looked over the mountains and spotted the capital sitting below the shining sun. "So. What are we waiting for, an invitation? LETS GO!" Sonic said before running off ahead, leaving the rest to catch up.

 **I am sorry if this wasn't long enough to make up for the break, but long periods away from writing a fan fiction can take it's toll on your mind. So it seems the Hyper Emeralds have been drained of their power and as such, cannot be used for anything, not even for transformations. In short, Eggman 'Sonic Unleashed'-ed the Hyper Emeralds without the werehog, planet splitting and Dark Gaia. Now without the emeralds power, they'll have a harder time against any threats that arise. Will there be a way to restore the Hyper Emeralds? Stay tuned. I'll try to keep the uploads coming, just please be patient.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, just remember that I'm a bit rusty.**


	14. Royal Introduction

**Like I said, I'm doing my best to keep with the uploads and I'll try to do so. So last time the Hyper Emeralds had been drained of their energy and Eggman was the cause of it. But now that Canterlot is within their sight, Hyper and Co. rush to meet Twilight and the others.**

Canterlot Walls, 1:07 p.m…..

The sun was still shining high above the mountains as Rainbow Dash, Applejack and the Mobians slowly made their way towards the city's entrance.

"Didja have to go all 'Rainbow Dash' on us Sonic? Not everypony here can move as fast as you two." the earth pony asked, exhausted from all the running.

The blue hedgehog gave a nervous grin as he lived to run, however Rainbow Dash sighed as she hated being used as an example other than 'awesomeness'.

"Don't worry AJ. I gotcha if there is more running to do." Hyper said as the went to pat the earth pony's back, but he didn't know if that would be rude and retracted his hand.

As the group got closer to the wall, four differently coloured ponies came into view.

"Hey. Isn't that Twilight and the others?" Cosmic asked, pointing towards the equines.

"You're right. Twilight! We're over here!" Applejack called out as she waved her hat as a signal.

The alicorn heard the earth pony's call and rushed towards the group with the other ponies.

"There you are. What took you guys so long?" Twilight asked, slightly bothered about the group's late arrival.

Just as Rainbow Dash began to speak, Hyper stopped the pegasus before answering the question himself.

"Just some weather issues, that's all."

The lavender pony sighed in reply, but immediately bounced back. "Nevermind that. We came here to see Princess Celestia and we need to go into Canterlot to do so."

Sonic nodded before checking their surroundings. To his surprise, Canterlot looked somewhat familiar like he'd been somewhere like this before.

"Is it just me or does this place look familiar?" he asked.

The mobians looked at the city and wondered about the hedgehog's comment.

"What, you talking about a place from a book or something?" Hyper replied, thinking of any past places he might have visited.

Sonic shrugged at the thought, but dismissed it for now.

"Now if we're ready, let's get going." Twilight said before heading towards the entrance, with the other 5 ponies following.

 **13 minutes later, at Canterlot Castle….**

"Hyper? Just where the hay did you find all those conveniently shaped boxes?" Rainbow Dash asked as the mobians revealed themselves.

"Dunno. Just something I learned from a game." he replied.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie appeared in front of the hedgehog with an excited expression upon her face.

"A GAME?! WHAT GAME?! TELLME,TELLME,TELLME!" she begged in a hyperactive manner.

"It's NOT a game you should play or even talk about! Just forget it." Hyper quickly replied, realising the nature of the game in question. Pinkie Pie's head dropped down at the reply, however Rainbow Dash was interested and looked at the hedgehog questionably. "You too Dash. Besides, none of you could work a controller."

As the group approached the castle entrance, two armored ponies blocked the way and looked at the mobians.

"Halt! State your name and purpose!" they said in an authoritative tone.

"Whoa. Calm down fellas. We just need to see the princess." Sonic said as he stepped forward with his hands held up in defence.

"Just who are you? You seem suspicious." one of the guards said, pointing a hoof at the blue hedgehog's chest.

Sonic grew slightly annoyed at his treatment when Twilight intervened.

"I'm sorry about that. They're with me." she excused, preventing a fight between the three.

"Our sinserest apologises, Princess Twilight. You may enter." the guards said as they moved aside.

As the group entered the main door, Sonic looked at the guards in a serious manner, but he got no reaction out of them. The mobians looked at the interior of the castle in awe, however Knuckles remained unwavered by the decor.

"Wow. How does anyone make a castle like this?" Galactic asked, admiring the regal design.

"Anypony. 'How does anypony make a castle like this?' is what you meant to say." Rainbow Dash corrected as she flew by the female hedgehog.

"Question: Why do you say 'everypony', 'anypony' or 'somepony' instead of everyone, anyone or someone?" Tails asked, curious about the workings of this world.

"I have no idea. Nopony has thought to ask so it's unsure why we use those terms." Twilight answered, also curious of the origins of those words,

"It's just common courtesy here in Equestria darling. You should try it." Rarity explained as stared at one of the stained windows.

"Okay? Can some 'pony' tell me what Celestia looks like? ….. Nope, can't deal with it." Hyper asked as he attempted to use Equestrian etiquette.

Suddenly, the doors that stood before them slowly opened, emitting a bright light. The light from behind the doors forced the group to shield their eyes, obscuring the sight of whatever opened them. Once the light had died down, before them stood a large, white pony with a mane of pink, green and Blue colors and a tiara upon it's head. The mane six immediately bowed down while the mobians were still observing the being. Finally, they snapped out of their trance and noticed the ponies' actions. The mobians bowed down, however Knuckles stood with a uninterested expression upon his face.

"Bow down, Knucklehead!" Sonic quietly called out to the echidna as he pulled him down.

The creature gave a friendly smile and approached the mobians.

"You are quite clever to bow before royalty, despite the slow reaction." the pony spoke in a calm tone.

Suddenly, the friendly atmosphere was broken when Knuckles escaped Sonic's grip.

"Who are you to make me bow! I'm not some guy who sucks up to everyone!" the echidna yelled.

"However, you are gullible. How many times has Eggman tricked you into working with him in some form?" Sonic retorted, bringing up Knuckles' past screw ups.

"Well, why don't you try guarding the Master Emerald 24/7!" Knuckles suggested.

"I bet I could do a better job than you could in a day!" Sonic bragged.

"Will you two KNOCK IT OFF!" Hyper yelled as he punched the two with his flaming fists.

Sonic and Knuckles were sent flying a few feet and upon hitting the wall, became unconcious.

"Sorry about that. Now if I'm not mistaken, you are the 'Princess Celestia' Twilight mentioned?" Hyper asked as the others got up.

The alicorn nodded as she looked at the creature before her.

"Will those two be an issue? I'd like to keep conflict to a minimum." Celestia asked as she glanced at Sonic and Knuckles.

"Not at all. They just have a sort of rivalry going on." Hyper explained.

"Hyper! Introduce yourself!" Twilight called out to the hedgehog.

"I was getting there! Anyway, as Twilight said, my name is Hyper. I'm a hedgehog from mobius. Those two over there are Sonic and Knuckles, over here is Tails, Galactic and Cosmic." Hyper introduced as he pointed towards each of his compainions.

"A hedgehog? From Mobius? That is very intriguing. And you can speak?" Celestia asked, curious about the hedgehog's ability to speak.

Hyper nodded in response as the mane six walked over to the group.

"Princess Celestia. We came here to organise living arrangements." Twilight explained.

Suddenly, a bright green light appeared in front of Celestia and pushed everypony back with great force.

"What in tarnation?" Applejack exclaimed as she tried to remained grounded.

"Just what in Equestria is that thing?!" Rarity added whilst attempting to stay on her hooves.

As the light died down, a dark grey figure revealed itself as it got to it's feet.

"Where… am I?" it asked in an agressive tone.

 **CLIFFHANGER! Who is this newcomer? It sure isn't Smash, but you can bet that they'll bring more excitement in the future. Tune into the next chapter for more!**

 **Also I tried to correct my formatting as requested by a review as that would explain the length of this chapter. I'll work on making longer chapters in this format if you find it easier to read or prefer this method. Let me know so I can continue to improve!**

 **Feel free to leave a review and some constructive tips would help.**


	15. Spiky Mettle

**Welcome back! Haven't got much to say but, the cliffhanger last chapter was a cut off for a trial of the new story format. Whatever, just enjoy! :)**

 **Canterlot Castle Hall, 1:43 p.m…**

The creature stood between Hyper and Celestia, looking somewhat exhausted and confused. Hyper was about to approach the being when it revealed a mechanical arm and sent the hedgehog flying out the front doors. Seconds after it's attack, the creature started to change it's arm into a sword as large as itself, if not bigger.

"What the heck is this thing?" Rainbow Dash asked, completely surprised by the strength of the being.

The creature charged towards the cyan pegasus at a alarming rate, however Sonic saw this and interfered.

"Hey buddy. Name's Sonic. Fastest Thing Alive, Hero of Mobius, all that stuff." The blue hedgehog said before kicking the being back.

Rainbow Dash was relieved to have avoided a conflict with the creature, but still felt robbed of a challenge.

"I could've taken care of him myself, Sonic!" the pegasus called out to the hedgehog.

Sonic shrugged in reply. While the two argued, they didn't realise that the creature was preparing another attack, but this time on the rest of the mane six. The being charged towards the ponies with it's sword pointed ahead, looking way more aggressive than before. Twilight noticed the approaching threat, but was so overcome with fear that she couldn't react quickly enough. Just when the lavender alicorn thought she was done for, Princess Celestia intervened and shielded the attack with her magic.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight called out as she recognised the figure before her.

"Get back! I don't want you getting hurt!" The Princess ordered as she knocked the creature back.

As the ponies backed away from the fight, the being got to it's feet and changed it's sword into a arm cannon. It began to charge up energy and pointed the gun at the large alicorn. Within seconds, a large ball of green energy had formed at the tip of the cannon and it began to shock the Princess.

"What the?! Is that…. Chaos Energy?" Sonic asked as he noticed the glowing ball of energy.

"Chaos Energy? What the hay is Chaos Energy?" Rainbow Dash asked the hedgehog as she saw the ball of energy.

In any other situation, Sonic would have replied, but with a battle happening in front of them, it wouldn't be a good idea. Just as the creature finished gathering energy, the ball of Chaos Energy enveloped the cannon and it began pulse with a green colour. The being changed it's arm into a sword again and rushed at Celestia, though it was much faster this time. The Princess barely avoided the attack, however the creature spun around for another slash. Celestia protected herself with a magic shield and she showed no signs of backing down. The being pushed harder against the shield with it's sword, when it suddenly began to glow a vibrant green colour. The creature curled up into a spiky ball and launched itself into the magic shield, with it's sword beginning to pierce the surface.

Suddenly, a beam of light blue magic shot into the being, knocking it away from Celestia and allowing the Princess to catch her breath. Everyone and everypony looked towards the source of the magic and before them stood a dark blue alicorn that appeared somewhat smaller than Celestia. The pony had a moon cutie mark and a starry sapphire mane that seemed to flow in a similar manner to Celestia's.

"Are you alright, sister?" the alicorn asked, approaching Celestia.

"Sister? Who is this pony, exactly?" Sonic questioned, catching the attention of the two alicorns.

"So, these are the creatures from another world. It is a pleasure to meet you Sonic. My name is Luna." the younger alicorn introduced.

Just as Sonic began to bow, he realised the fact that this pony knew his name AND that he came from another world.

"Whoa, hold up. How did you know my name and the fact we aren't from around here?" the hedgehog asked, curious of this 'Luna' character.

"Seeing as you are not from this world, you wouldn't believe this as we do." Luna replied.

"Well, I've seen enough to understand this world, so whatever you've got to say can't be too farfetched, right?" Sonic said.

Before any information could be passed around, the creature began to get up. However, it seemed more passive than before.

"Uh, should we do something about this guy?" Cosmic asked, pointing towards the beaten creature.

Celestia and Luna looked at each other and nodded, approaching the being in a calm manner. The two used their magic to create a spherical prison around the creature and levitated it into the centre of the hall. Everyone and Everypony gathered around the being and looked at it intent on finding out what it was.

"So, does anypony know what this 'thing' is?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking at the others as she spoke.

"What we _do_ know is that he's fairly powerful, dispite the lack of magic." Twilight added, taking note of the being's strength.

"He even managed to overpower Celestia's magic." Applejack said, pointing out the power the creature had.

As the group thought about what the being was, Hyper stumbled into the hall, looking rather beat.

"Did anyone catch the number of that truck?" he said, before falling face first onto the floor.

Everyone and Everypony (I'm so getting annoyed with deciding on whether to address them as 'everyone' or 'everypony') except for the princesses rushed to Hyper's aid and noticed the state he was in.

"Jeez. That thing sure did a number on him. I'm almost impressed." Knuckles said, sounding somewhat rude as to prove his own strength.

"Lay off, Knucklehead. Who knows what that guy did to Hyper." Sonic cut in, lightly pushing the echidna.

"I think we should get him some medical treatment." Twilight suggested.

"Whoa, what about the whole 'avoiding unwanted attention' thing?" Galactic asked, bringing up a valid point.

"Galactic's right. I doubt anypony around here would even know how to treat a anthropomorphic hedgehog either." Tails added.

"Then he shall stay at the castle until he has recovered." Celestia said as she continued to contain the creature.

Suddenly, the being regained it's thoughts and began to look around the hall.

"What the heck is this place…." he thought, rubbing his hand on his head.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie and you're in Canterlot!" Pinkie Pie replied, startling the creature.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" he shouted, falling onto his back from the surprise.

The others noticed the sudden outburst and looked over at the creature to see Pinkie Pie conversing with him.

"What in tarnation are you doing Pinkie?" Applejack asked, confused as the her reasons for talking to the being.

"What? He asked what was going on, so I gave him an answer!" The hyperactive pony replied, smiling as she stood beside the containment field.

"Well, since he's not attacking us anymore, we should straighten things out with this guy." Sonic pointed out as he approached the creature. "Okay. Just who are you and why did you suddenly attack us?"

The being looked at the strange group before sighing in defeat.

"Well, Sonic, I've heard about you, but I never expected you to mingle with these…. ponies." he began, pointing out the obvious. "Anyway, my name is Crepo the Porcupine. I too am from Mobius. However, how I got here is a long story."

"Well, don't keep us waiting!" Pinkie Pie said as she grabbed a bag of popcorn from off screen (Is there even an off screen in fan fiction?!)

Everyone just looked at Pinkie Pie before turning to Crepo.

 **You know what? Screw it! Crepo was teleported to the land of Equestria with magical Macguffins and ended up in the city of Canterlot. Seriously, I got nothing to explain his presence.**

"Okay then… Now why did you start attacking us?" Cosmic asked, hoping to change the current topic.

"I don't think you've noticed, but Dimensional travel isn't a hobby of mine. It's not my fault I got all aggressive after having done just that!" Crepo replied, expressing his distaste for the method of transportation.

"Wait. You have traveled through dimensions before?" Sonic asked, wondering what he meant by the explanation.

"So? What's it to you?" the porcupine snapped back, finding the constant questions annoying.

"Alright everypony, calm down. We got what we wanted, so we should let Crepo have some space." Applejack stated, receiving a sigh of relief from Crepo.

As everyone stepped away from Crepo, Hyper appeared to be regaining consciousness.

"Ugh…. My head…. Felt like 2 cars hitting me all at once…." he groaned as he slowly sat up.

"What are cars?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Forget I said that." Hyper quickly replied, not wanting to deal with anything at the time.

"Are you alright Hyper. It seemed like to got hurt really bad." Galactic asked, showing concern for the hedgehog.

"I could say I've been through worse, but… ouch. That _really_ hurt." he answered, holding his head due to the amount of pain going through it.

"Glad you're feeling somewhat okay pal. You able to get up?" Sonic said as he held his hand out to Hyper.

"I think so. However…" Hyper began as he got to his feet. "I would like a word with a certain someone who almost smashed my face in with their mechanical arm!"

As he walked towards Crepo, small lines of blood began to drip from his nose and his eyes seemed to glow a hot orange.

"I honestly don't care for your excuse. I just want to know what's your problem!" Hyper angrily demanded.

"Look, Hyper. I'll level with you. At the time, you seemed like a threat and I acted upon instinct." Crepo explained.

"Really? 'Cause it looked like you had intended to harm me!" the hedgehog replied, still annoyed.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you are in the presence of royalty!" Rarity Reminded the two.

Hyper realised the situation he was in and started to feel stupid.

"Oh, of course. We'll settle this later." Hyper said as he walked back to his friends, his eyes losing their orange glow.

"Now, the reason we came here was to arrange living space for Sonic and his friends." Twilight reminded the group.

"I see. Seeing as you have only recently arrived in Equestria, it would be best to stay with Twilight until we have gotten everything in order." Luna said in a calm manner.

"Uh… this isn't gonna be some kind of permanent thing is it?" Twilight asked nerviously.

"Don't worry about it Twilight. Once we find the Chaos Emeralds and stop Eggman, we'll be gone in a flash!" Hyper encouraged.

As Hyper comforted the lavender alicorn, Celestia and Luna's attention was caught at the mention of the Chaos Emeralds and Eggman.

"Excuse me, but what are these 'Chaos Emeralds' you speak of?" The white alicorn asked, curious of the objects.

Hyper tensed up at the question, as the answer could bring more trouble to this world.

"Well… you see…" Hyper began, struggling to sugar coat the truth.

"The Chaos Emeralds are 7 mythical gems of unbelievable power and Eggman wants them. If he gets his hands on them, this world will be in real danger." Sonic explained, receiving a 'Really' look from Hyper.

"If they are as powerful as you say, this could be a issue of the utmost importance." Luna said, still wondering about the gems.

"They are stronger than you think. The Chaos Emeralds can control time to a degree, allowing time travel and even resurrection in some cases." Knuckles added in his usual serious tone.

"They can do what?!" Rainbow Dash blurted out, caught off guard by the abilities of the gems.

"They can also enhance the abilities of the user, in the case they have all seven." Tails explained, showing a diagram of Super Sonic on his handheld.

"So, it's worse than we feared." Celestia concluded.

"Don't worry. At least not yet! We've got one and as long as we have it, he isn't a total threat." Sonic stated, holding the green emerald out for the group to see.

The princesses looked at the gem in awe and they seemed to freeze for a moment.

"The energy I sense… is somehow familiar." Celestia stated as she stared at the emerald.

"How can it be familiar? This gem isn't from this world and there seemed to be more energy in this one alone than a skilled unicorn has magic." Twilight explained, comparing the energy to magic.

"Maybe perhaps I could be of some help?" a voice echoed throughout the hall.

Everyone looked around for the owner, except for Celestia and Luna, when Discord emerged from a nearby wall.

"What the heck is that?" Crepo asked, having never seen the draconequus.

"I have a name you know! Now about that familiar energy you were talking about?" Discord began, hoping to get to the source at hand.

"Well, apparently, this Chaos Emerald has an energy that seems like something Celestia's sensed before." Sonic explained.

Discord looked at the green gem and immediately felt something.

"Oh my. You're right. I'm getting goosebumps just sensing it." he stated as literal goosebumps started appearing all over him.

"Jokes aside, just how can the Chaos Emeralds be similar in energy to something from another world?" Cosmic asked, curious about Discord's confirmation.

"It's in the title of the gems. ' **Chaos'** Emeralds. They contain Chaos energy, which is the opposite of the magic the Elements of Harmony. Chaos is the opposite of Harmony." The draconequus explained, pointing out something that was obvious the whole time.

"Really? So what you're saying is that single gem could contain some of your magic?" Rarity asked.

Discord began to laugh hysterically at the question when he instantly warped in front of the fashonista.

"Of course not! If it did, I could drain the thing of all its power right now!" he stated.

Upon hearing that, the mobians gave Discord a menacing look.

"I wasn't going to by the way." he noted with a huff.

"So the Chaos Emeralds have energy in a different form to your magic, but is very similar to the magic of these 'Elements of Harmony' you mentioned?" Hyper said, summing up the information.

"Seems like it. But unlike the Elements of Harmony, these gems can be used by anything, right?" Twilight added.

"Yeah, about that. What are these Elements of Harmony? From what i've gathered, they sound like they contain lots of energy like the Chaos Emeralds." Tails asked, hoping on gathering more information from this world.

"Honestly, I don't care about the Elements of Harmony." Knuckles stated as he began to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Sonic called out.

"To find the Master Emerald." the echidna replied before gliding out of the building.

The hall was left silent after that, allowing everyone to piece together all the information properly.

"Maybe we should call it a day." Galactic suggested.

The group nodded in agreement as the looked back the Celestia and Luna.

"You might want to keep an eye on him." the white alicorn said as she levitated Crepo over towards the group.

"Don't worry. We will." Applejack said as the porcupine was released from the magical forcefield.

As the group left, Celestia pondered about the course of action to take.

"This might become more than we can handle."

 **And boy was that a long one. I honestly would've put in more dialogue, but I don't wanna make you sit through lots of exposition. So we've been introduced to Crepo the Porcupine, the final OC in the story, but what do we know about him? Is he a friend or a foe? What will happen with Knuckles? Also what of Shadow? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Feel free to leave a review!**


	16. Mane Six Time

**Welcome back! Last chapter we saw the introduction of the last OC, Crepo the Porcupine and some things were arranged with the princesses. I don't know what else to say here…**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Train to Ponyville, 3:53pm…**

"Okay. Just WHY are we taking the train? I thought we had to keep a low profile?" Hyper asked, confused by the current events.

"Also, why did we have to wait a few hours just to leave?" Cosmic added.

"*sigh* Princess Celestia had to prepare some passes for you so you can freely wander around Equestria without any issues." Twilight explained, as the mobians looked at the sun themed bracelets on their wrists. "And it took a while to make something that you could wear."

"I've worn a few bracelet-like objects before, but none as strange as this." Sonic said, admiring the craftsmanship of the trinket.

"Well, the Princess had the royal craftsmares make it. You should be honored that your wearing something like that!" Rarity stated, somewhat jealous of the wearers.

"Okay, so what will we be doing when we get back to Ponyville? We have the freedom to at least wander through the streets." Galactic asked, hoping for something fun to do.

"We could split up and show you fellas around town. That way you wouldn't get lost!" Applejack replied.

"Okay. Off topic, I'm curious as to how Luna knew about us." Sonic stated, somewhat suspicious of her.

"Luna has the ability to enter the dreams of everypony and that's most likely how she knew about you." Twilight explained.

"She can do that? Wow! this world is amazing!" Tails said, complementing the magic of Equestria.

"Okay then… So if we are going to be shown around Ponyville, who is gonna go with who?" Crepo asked, still not entirely comfortable with the group.

"Lets see… There's Hyper, Sonic, Tails, Cosmic, Galactic and Crepo. So Applejack will go with Crepo, Fluttershy with Galactic, Pinkie Pie with Cosmic, Rarity with Hyper, Rainbow Dash with Sonic and I'll show Tails around. Sound good?" Twilight said, thinking of who to pair up.

"I guess that's fine… It'll also be good to get to know each other too." Tails stated, somewhat excited about learning of Equestria's magic.

Suddenly, the train's whistle blew, catching the group by surprise.

"Looks like we're here. Get your things together and let's get moving!" Applejack said enthusiastically.

As the landscape outside began to slow down, everyone got to their feet/ hooves and headed for the doors. Once the train came to a complete stop, the doors opened and the group exited the car. As they got onto the platform, Hyper turned around to look at the carriage they sat in. The design was somewhat special with a few golden patterns bordering the exterior. The hedgehog scratched his head pondering the actual reason for the design choice of the car.

"It's gonna take a while before I get used to seeing golden rimmed train cars." Hyper thought, before following the others.

"Okay, so we've gotten everypony paired up. We'll meet back up at the castle at five, okay?" Twilight said, thinking of a good method of action.

"One hour should be plenty of time! Let's get moving!" Rainbow Dash said before looking at Sonic competitively.

"Five it is then. I'll see you then." Twilight said before waving to her friends as she and Tails headed for the castle.

A few seconds after Twilight left, the others left to explore, leaving Hyper and Rarity.

"Okay… Are we going to go our separate way?" Hyper asked the unicorn.

"Of course darling. I'm just waiting for something." she replied as she looked towards the station.

Hyper gave a confused look as he didn't see her bring anything onto the train. However, his expression soon turned to disbelief as a large pile of suitcases made their way over to the two.

"Ah. There they are!" Rarity exclaimed in a cheerful manner.

"What exactly is inthose?" Hyper questioned the pony.

"Just materials for my latest fashion line. While you were waiting for Celestia's passes, I went to the Canterlot Carousel to pick them up." the unicorn explained.

"And you need _how much?_ " the hedgehog asked, still shocked by the state of each suitcase.

"Just the necessities." Rarity replied.

Hyper was now completely unsure of this. Apparently _those_ are the 'necessities'.

"Would you mind carrying these for me?" the unicorn asked as she levitated the pile towards Hyper.

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice." he sighed, as the suitcases landed into his arms.

Despite expecting a somewhat light load, Hyper was weighed down and almost fell to his knees. To his shock, the pile was very heavy, giving the hedgehog a real workout just trying to hold them.

"Now, first things first. I have to get these materials to the Boutique." Rarity explained as she began to make her way towards town.

"Uh… Why do I get the feeling I'm being used without any consent?" Hyper thought, before attempting to follow the fashionista.

 **Sweet Apple Acres, 4:08pm…**

"So you are an apple farmer…" Crepo said as he watched Applejack kicking tree after tree.

"That's right. You ever known Sonic and his friends?" the earth pony asked, continuing to buck the apples from each tree.

"Not exactly…" the porcupine replied, his memory somewhat fuzzy.

Noticing the silence, Applejack stopped kicking the trees and tried to find a worthwhile conversation. Noticing the mechanical arm, she wondered about how Crepo got it.

"I'm just asking, but how didja get that arm of yours?" she asked, recieving a serious look from the porcupine.

"When I was ten, my home town was attacked by a mad scientist by the name of Dr. Eggman… My family and I tried to escape, but I was the only who made it out alive. However, I lost my arm trying to escape the carnage. Some time later, I came across Tails' workshop and when I went inside, Metal Sonic was destroying everything. Tails tried to contact Sonic, but the communicator had been damaged in the attack. I used my chaos abilities to take him out, but he got away. Afterwards, Tails noticed my missing arm and offered to help, which lead to me getting this arm." Crepo explained, looking down at his artificial arm.

Applejack was somewhat shocked by what he had said, as she had never heard of such horrific things happening. The earth pony walked to Crepo's side and placed a hoof on his back, trying to comfort the porcupine.

"Well that's some tale. I haven't heard anything so serious before in my life." the earth pony commented, still trying to process the information.

"I take it nothing like that happened here in Equestria?" the porcupine asked, noticing the reaction.

"Not in all the years I've been around. For all I know, something as terrible as that could've happened before then." Applejack replied.

The two fell silent for a while before noticing the current situation.

"We should get to work. Got a lot of trees to buck and even more apples to collect." Applejack stated, before kicking a nearby tree, causing the apples to fall out.

 **Fluttershy's Cottage, 4:15pm…**

"There you go little critters. Now eat up." Fluttershy said softly as she placed a bowl of various healthy food on the floor.

Once the pegasus backed away from the bowl, several small woodland creatures rushed towards the food and began to dig in. As Fluttershy happily watched the animals eat, Galactic was amazed at how they seemed to like the pony. However, a little, white bunny began to tug at the pegasi's tail, directing her attention towards it.

"What is it Angel?" Fluttershy asked as the small rabbit continued to tug at her tail.

Upon getting the pony's full attention, Angel presented her an empty bowl and began to point at it with an annoyed expression, suggesting that something was meant to be in it. Suddenly, Fluttershy remembered that she had gotten food for the bunny too.

"Oh my, of course. How could I forget about your food?" she apologised as she reached into her saddle bag.

Angel held out the bowl with high expectations, when he noticed that only a few carrots had been placed into the bowl. The bunny looked at the pony unhappily, expecting a lot more food.

"I'm sorry Angel, but this was all I could get. Also we have a guest." Fluttershy said, not getting a happier expression from Angel.

"Wow. I'm impressed that you can communicate with all these animals. How did you learn that?" Galactic asked, curious as to the pony's ability.

"It was at Summer Flight Camp when Rainbow Dash came and stood up to some bullies. I was a very weak flier back then and they picked on me for it. However, Rainbow Dash had challenged them to a race and when I signalled the start, I had fallen down to a forrest. It was then that I discovered my connection with animals." the pegasus explained, remembering the event that happened.

"And you just came to understand them?" the female hedgehog asked, still curious.

"Oh, good heavens no. If it wasn't for Rainbow Dash's 'Sonic Rainboom', I wouldn't have come to understand animals or get my cutie mark." Fluttershy stated as she looked at the butterfly symbols on her flank.

"Sonic Rainboom? Just what is that?" Galactic asked.

"My, it's something that only Rainbow Dash can do!" the pegasus started.

 **Rainbow Dash's House, 4:23pm…**

"A Sonic Rainboom? Never heard of such a technique." Sonic said, curious of the ability.

"Well duh! It used to be an old mares tale, when I proved that it was real!" Rainbow Dash said, grinning as she remembered the event.

"And just was exactly is it?" the hedgehog asked.

"It when I go really fast and a Sonic Boom and a rainbow happens at the same time!" the mare explained.

Sonic put his hand to his chin and thought about the technique, when he realised something.

"Just how does a rainbow happen at the same time?" he asked, honestly interested in the ability.

"Beats me. Maybe it's cause I'm so awesome!" Rainbow Dash bragged, striking a pose as she thought of the reason.

The blue hedgehog just looked at the pegasus and sighed, believing that her 'awesomeness' is not the cause.

"Well, I haven't seen a Sonic Rainboom, so I can't be sure." Sonic concluded.

There was a brief moment of silence, when the cyan pegasus had remembered something she had seen.

"Hey. You know those Chaos Emeralds you were talking about?" Rainbow Dash asked, hoping to get something straight.

"Yeah. Is there something you wanna know about them?" the blue hedgehog replied.

"Earlier today, I saw Hyper using his emeralds to become… very golden. Could the Chaos Emeralds do that too?" the mare added.

Sonic became very suspicious about the question and decided to ask about when this happened.

"What happened? Also, why would Hyper just transform like that?" the hedgehog questioned the pegasus.

"Well, it was when Hyper ran off ahead and after I caught up to him, he started going on about how he would've prefered an easier path to Canterlot. When I brought up flying, he starting saying he could before using those emeralds to become all gold and glowing." Rainbow Dash explained, attempting to sum up the events.

"And did anything happen afterwards?" Sonic asked, thinking that something was being left out.

"Not that I can remember. I was too busy looking at how awesome it was." the pegasus said, hiding the truth from him.

"Well… in a sense, the Chaos Emeralds can invoke a Super Transformation. However, it is not a form to take lightly. Not everyone can handle the raw chaos energy." the blue hedgehog explained, ignoring the pony's excuse.

"So it makes you really awesome?" Rainbow Dash asked, a slight sparkle in her eyes.

"Not entirely. Though it can be cool to fly around at light speed, a super form could cause the user to disappear if used too much." Sonic replied, sounding serious.

Rainbow Dash looked concerned at the answer, almost as if something was just inches in front of her, but couldn't reach it.

"Really? How can something so awesome do something like that?" the pegasus asked, now in a state of disbelief.

"Chaos Energy is unpredictable, so it shouldn't be heavily relied on." the blue hedgehog explained.

"So then why are we going after them?" Rainbow Dash questioned the hedgehog.

"Chaos Control is a different story. A super transformation requires an immense amount of Chaos Energy, while Chaos Control uses less of it." Sonic continued, going into more detail.

"So, using the Chaos Emeralds for this 'Chaos Control' is ok?" the pegasus asked.

"Not exactly. Chaos Control allows the user to manipulate time and space, which would be the reason for us being sent here. As to _why_ we were sent here, I'm not sure. The destination must have been randomly picked during the Master Emerald's surge." the blue hedgehog explained.

"The Master Emerald? What is a Master Emerald?" Rainbow Dash asked, curious as to the properties of this new gem.

"I'll tell you later if Knuckles ever comes back. For now, wanna have a race around town?" Sonic asked, challenging the mare.

"You're on!" the pegasus replied, before they both sped out the door.

 **Twilight's Castle, 4:34pm…**

"And you made this yourself?" Twilight asked.

"Sure did! It took a while to perfect it, but now I might have to upgrade it to be useful in this world." Tails replied, showing off his handheld device.

The lavender alicorn looked at the device and was completely amazed at it's design and functions.

"What does it do exactly?" Twilight asked, curious as to it's purpose.

"I use it for a lot of things like translation, maps, information and even finding things, namely the Chaos Emeralds." the two tailed fox explained as he pointed out the main features.

"That thing can find the Chaos Emeralds?! Then why aren't we searching for them now?" the alicorn questioned Tails, believing something was being forgotten.

"That's the thing. In order to find the Chaos Emeralds, I need to hook my handheld up to one of them. However even one emerald can only search so far and I can't have more than one hooked up at the same time." Tails said, receiving a look of realisation from Twilight..

"So that's why. Either way, that's still impressive. I haven't been able to do something so adavnced before." the alicorn said as she commented on the device.

"It's nothing too special. I'm sure you've done something I haven't done before." the two tailed fox said.

"By the way, what's with those tails of yours? I've never seen anypony with two of them." Twilight asked, pointing out the fox's tails.

"Oh, I was born with two tails. It's kind of how I got my nickname." Tails replied, rubbing the back of his head as he spoke.

"Your nickname? Is Tails not your real name?" the lavender pony asked, curious as to the fox's name.

"My real name is Miles Prower. However, after meeting Sonic, he gave me the nickname of 'Tails'." Tails explained, as he remembered the old days.

"And you got the name because of them? I get the feeling your names represent the key features you have." Twilight wondered as she looked at a stained window nearby, "Sonic's name represents his speed, yours for your Tails and Knuckles seems to be related to strength."

"I guess your right, but there's Hyper, Cosmic, Galactic and Crepo whose names seem to be unrelated to their features. Wait, why are we even talking about this? I need to work on my handheld." the fox exclaimed as he got back to work, with Twilight watching.

 **Sugarcube Corner, 4:45pm…**

"I'm soooo excited to have six new friends! Seven if we count 'Mister Grumpy'. I'll have to throw a HUGE party!" Pinkie Pie thought aloud as she bounced around the shop.

Cosmic was shocked at the level of energy that Pinkie was showing that he had to sit down and catch his breath.

"Uh… Pinkie Pie? Why are you so energetic? It's almost scary how fast you're moving around." the green hedgehog said, watching the pony hop around the room.

"What do you mean? I'm always like this! Now come over here and help me with this cake!" the hyperactive pony said as she pulled a cake out of a nearby oven.

As Cosmic walked over to the bench, he noticed the cake's size and was shocked by it.

"Why is this cake so big? It might fall onto the floor if anything bumps into it." the green hedgehog pointed out, hoping that it doesn't.

"Well, it wouldn't be a party if it were small silly. Now get icing! We don't have a lot of time before it reaches five." Pinkie Pie ordered as she pulled an icing bag from the nearby shelf.

As the two began icing the cake, a pony walked into the building and noticed what was going on.

"Now Pinkie, I hope you're going to clean up afterwards." she said, catching the attention of Cosmic and Pinkie Pie.

"Don't worry Mrs Cake. I've got everything under control." the party pony replied.

Just after reassuring Mrs Cake, the icing bag slipped out of Pinkie's grasp and fell into the floor.

"I got it!" she called out as she dived for the bag.

As she drew closer to the icing bag, Mrs Cake and Cosmic reached out to stop her, but it was too late. Pinkie Pie had landed on top of it and the icing shot out onto Cosmic's face and some of the wall behind him. As the hedgehog came to terms with the predicament, Pinkie Pie burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Cosmic asked, slightly annoyed.

As Pinkie Pie continued laughing, Mrs Cake couldn't help a small chuckle, leaving the hedgehog to figure out what they were laughing at.

 **Carousel Boutique, 4:52pm…**

"There is no way I'm wearing that!" Hyper stated as he ran around the building.

"But you'd look fabulous in it!" Rarity said, as she chased the hedgehog around the room while levitating a piece of clothing beside her.

"It's not even my style OR my colour!" Hyper replied, dodging the mare's efforts to catch him.

"But you shouldn't be wearing that outfit all the time. Besides, you'd look marvellous in a suit." Rarity said as she continued to pursue the hedgehog.

As the two kept going back and forth on clothing choices, the front door opened, distracting Hyper and before he could see who it was, Rarity caught him and proceeded to put the outfit onto him.

"Rarity, are you here…" a small filly asked before seeing the struggle before her.

"Sweetie Belle, could you go to your room for a bit? I'm a bit busy at the moment." the mare asked as she attempted to dress Hyper.

"Okay…" Sweetie Belle replied as she went upstairs.

A few minutes later and the struggle had ended, with one of the two in a bad mood.

"Are you kidding me! That was unfair. Using someone as a distraction to catch me?" Hyper said angrily while looking at his new attire.

"And you call super speed fair? I was only using the situation to my advantage." Rarity stated as she brushed the dust off of her.

Hyper had been put into a blue suit with 3 diamond shaped symbols on each arm and 3 buttons made of gemstones holding the jacket closed. Even after he had been put into the outfit, Hyper attempted to remove the suit, but to no avail.

"Sweetie Belle! You can come down now!" Rarity called out.

A few moments after the mare called the filly down, Sweetie Belle came down the stairs and saw the two standing in the middle of the room.

"Uh, who is that?" the filly asked, pointing at Hyper.

The hedgehog was too occupied with his suit to notice Sweetie Belle, causing Rarity to clear her throat, catching his attention and stopping him from messing with the suit.

"*sigh* My name is Hyper the Hedgehog. I am just having a look around town to get accustomed with the scenery." Hyper said as he gave up on removing the suit.

"A hedgehog? Wait. Are you the hedgehog that Applebloom saw the other night?" Sweetie Belle asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"You know her?" Hyper asked in surprise.

"Well, of course I know her. We're part of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and we are best friends!" the filly explained.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders huh? Is that some kind of group or what cause I've only been here for two days." the hedgehog wondered as he remembered Applebloom's appearance.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders are on a mission to find our cutie marks. That why we made the group." Sweetie Belle replied with a smile.

"So you and Applebloom made the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Hyper asked.

"Not just Applebloom and me. Scootaloo is part of the Crusaders too." the filly pointed out.

"Scootaloo? Another friend of yours?" he asked, curious as to who she was talking about.

"I dreadfully sorry, but we're supposed to meet back at the castle in a few minutes!" Rarity stated, looking at a clock on the wall nearby.

"Oh, you're right. We'll talk later… uh…" Hyper said, forgetting the filly's name.

"It's Sweetie Belle." she said in a cheery manner.

"Okay. Sweetie Belle." the hedgehog finished before heading for the door.

"Now, just how will we get there in time?" the fashionista wondered.

"Simple. You'll hold onto me and I run there." Hyper said as he prepared to run out the door.

"What? No! There is simply no way you are ruining that lovely suit!" Rarity protested.

"Then it has to come off." the hedgehog stated as he finally found a way to remove the outfit.

"*sigh*Very well…" the mare said, not too happy about the suit being put aside.

After removing the uncomfortable suit, Hyper extended his hand out to Rarity, who was hesitant at first, but eventually placed her hoof in his hand. And with that, Hyper sped out the front door, leaving Sweetie Belle to process what had happened.

 **Twilight's Castle, 4:58pm…**

"So that's how you were levitating that book. I've never really seen magic before." Tails said as he and Twilight walked down the main hallway.

"Well, it's only natural for unicorn and alicorns to possess magic. I take it there isn't any in your world?" the lavender pony asked.

"Not really. On mobius, we go about our lives with what we have and whenever Dr Eggman attacks, Sonic and I go and stop him." the two tailed fox explained.

"Now that you mention it, I believe Sonic said something about being able to keep up with him. How can you do that?" Twilight asked, curious as to the fox's methods.

"Like this!" he said as he began to spin his tails.

Within seconds, Tails was in the air and was being kept airborne by using his tails like helicopter rotors. Twilight was amazed by Tails' ability that she decided to fly herself to get a better look.

"How are you doing that? You don't even have wings." the pony questioned the fox.

"I'm not entirely sure myself. Sonic came up with the idea for me to use my tails like this." Tails stated.

"Well, I never would have thought of that myself." Twilight admitted.

Suddenly, the two heard a knock on the door, causing them to lower themselves to the floor.

"Looks like they are here." the lavender alicorn said as the two made their way to the door.

Upon openning the large doors, Hyper, Rarity, Crepo, Applejack, Galactic, Fluttershy, Cosmic and Pinkie Pie were standing on the other side, each of them waiting for a certain pair of speedsters to arrive.

"Wait… Where's Sonic and Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

"INCOMING!" A pair of voices called out, causing the group to turn around to face away from the castle.

Almost as if it were planned, two blurs were speeding towards them and in mere seconds, they dashed straight through the group and skidded to a stop at the end of the hallway.

"*cough* What the heck?!*cough*" Hyper shouted as the dust and dirt began to settle.

"Just what in tarnation was that about?" Applejack added.

"Sorry about that guys. Me and Rainbow Dash here were just having a race around town." Sonic called out as they all turned to the hedgehog.

"Yeah and I won." Rainbow Dash said with a grin.

" _You won?_ Please. We both know that I was faster." the blue hedgehog replied in disbelief.

"Can you two please cut it out! We have important things to discuss!" Twilight shouted, causing the speedsters to cease their argument.

Just as everything had settled down, a distant sound of fireworks caught everyone's attention and the group began exchanging looks of confusion.

"A celebration? We didn't see any lights or fireworks during our race." Sonic said, curious as to what was happening.

"Should we check it out? It'll be fun to see what goes on here." Galactic suggested.

"Are you sure? Something seems off about this. Then again, it might just be me." Cosmic said, unsure of the idea.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Twilight said as she headed down the dirt path.

As the alicorn headed towards town, Hyper looked at the others and shrugged.

"Guess we're going." he stated before following Twilight, with the others joining him.

 **Wowie! What a large chapter. So the Mobians got to spend some time with the mane six and they even learned some things about each other. But, what is going on in Ponyville? Could it be trouble? Or is it something far worse? Tune in next time!**

 **Feel free to leave a review.**


	17. Mechanical Magic

**I'm back after some time to present yet another chapter of this story! The reason for me not uploading a new chapter was I had surgery done and 5 teeth were removed, so I spent 2 weeks recovering, while the time between then and now was spent struggling to get this thing sorted out. Now I'm better and it's time to get back on track.**

Ponyville outskirts, 5:06pm…

The sky began to darken as the gang rushed towards the fireworks and noise. The mobians were very curious as to what it could be, but the mane six had a strong hunch that it could be a certain somepony.

"So… any particular reason why there might be a party going on in town?" Sonic asked, wondering about the sight in the distance.

"I don't know. Usually I'm the one throwing parties." Pinkie Pie stated, hiding her planned party from the group.

"Just so we know what we are getting into, I'll go ahead and survey the situation." Hyper said before speeding into Ponyville.

"I'm going too!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew after the hedgehog.

"Just be careful. We don't know what is going on in there yet." Twilight called out.

Ponyville Town Hall, 5:08pm…

As Hyper approached the scene of action, he was stopped in his tracks by a large crowd of ponies that appeared to be looking at something.

"What's all this about? I can't see a thing past all these ponies." he thought to himself.

"You're seriously having trouble looking over everypony?" Rainbow Dash asked, startling the hedgehog.

"Rainbow Dash? When did you get here? I thought you were with the others?" Hyper replied.

"I just thought you'd need some company." the pegasus said, thinking of an excuse to use.

"Right….. Anyway, do you see anything?" the hedgehog asked, suspicious of the answer.

"Well, I see a stage and tons of ponies." Rainbow Dash replied.

"A stage? Really?" Hyper questioned the pony.

"Well, why else would there be lots of ponies gathered around the town hall?" she asked rhetorically.

"I'm gonna get a better look." the hedgehog said, before jumping onto the roof of a nearby building.

Once he had perched himself on top of the closest building, Hyper focused on the sight before him and was intrigued. The stage appeared to have several fireworks dispencers and maybe some fog machines, while the stage itself seemed to have red, blue and yellow coloured light bulbs that flashed on and off in a rhythmatic manner.

"What in the world? As far as I know, there are no electronic devices in this world." he thought to himself.

"What is it Hyper?" Twilight asked, scaring the hedgehog and causing him to lose his footing and fall from the roof.

Luckily, Hyper managed to grab onto the roof and he climbed back onto the perch.

"Twilight?! How are you talking to me? And you almost gave me a heart attack." he replied, frantically looking around for the alicorn as he began breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry. I'm using a communication spell to create a link between us so we can talk over long distances." the lavender pony answered.

"Then where the heck are you?" Hyper asked as he looked over the crowd.

Suddenly, the hedgehog felt a finger poke his back, causing him to once again fall from the roof, but like before, he was able to grab onto the roof and when he looked at the one who poked him, Sonic stood there with a look of sympathy on his face.

"Over there pal." he calmly said as he pointed towards the group.

As Hyper looked in the direction Sonic was pointing at, he saw Rainbow Dash waving at him, before pointing down at them.

"Okay then… Can you guys get any closer?" he asked as he climbed onto the roof again.

"Not with everypony blocking the way. You and Sonic might be the only ones close enough to see what is happening." Twilight replied, looking at the sea of ponies ahead of her.

"But Twilight. You have wings now! You can fly up there and see for yourself!" Pinkie Pie stated in a cheery manner.

"Is there a reason for you not doing so? Cosmic asked the alicorn.

"I don't want to draw any attention towards me. Have you counted how many ponies are here?!" Twilight replied, slightly shaking.

"There are over one thousand ponies here!" Pinkie answered, before grinning.

"But Twilight darling. Haven't you been in front of far more ponies than that?" Rarity asked.

"This is a performance, right? It would be rude to draw attention away from the stage." Galactic explained.

"I mean could you imagine royalty coming to some random show?" Rainbow Dash added as she flew beside the group.

"Yeah. That does seem pretty strange." Tails said with a slight chuckle.

"So, it looks like you two will be our eyes for now." Twilight stated.

Hyper nodded, before settling into a comfortable position.

"*sigh* For some reason, I feel like a spy observing the action from up here." he thought to himself, as Sonic walked to his side.

"A spy? Why would you feel like a spy?" Twilight asked.

"I thought you cut communications!" the hedgehog replied, looking at the alicorn from the roof.

"I would have, but we need you two to tell us what you see." the alicorn explained.

"Good point." Hyper admitted.

"Now, what are you two seeing?" Twilight asked, still having no luck seeing beyond the crowd.

"Well, I'm not sure if there are electrical devices in your world. Unless there is something we haven't talked about?" Hyper wondered as he looked at the stage's appearance.

"No. As far as I know, there aren't any electrical devices in Equestria other than Tails' handheld. But then again, it isn't from Equestria." the alicorn stated.

Suddenly, the stage lights turned off and the fog machines began to release purple and blue fog, while two spotlights started quickly going over the curtains.

"I think it's starting." Hyper said as he focused on the sight before him.

Sonic and Hyper looked at the stage closely and waited to see what was happening. The fog began to pour off of the stage and soon enough, the entire platform was covered. Suddenly, a feminine voice boomed over the area, loud enough for the entire town to hear.

"Welcome everypony! You are about to bare witness to the most exciting feats of pony kind before your very eyes! Prepare to be amazed by the Great and Powerful Trixie!" the voice spoke, getting a decent amount of applause.

Afterwards, an explosion of smoke and sparkles appeared at the centre of the stage, blowing back the curtains with great force while eventually revealing a pony wearing a wizard hat and a cape.

Sonic lifted an eyebrow at the entrance and he seemed to be interested in this 'performance'.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie? That's a stage name, right?" Hyper asked as he scratched his head.

"Sadly, it is." Twilight replied.

"Sounds very cheesy is you ask me." Sonic said as he looked at the mare on stage

Suddenly, the crowd burst into a round of applause as the pony on stage stood proudly as if she was superior. Trixie began to perform various magic tricks over the next few minutes, causing the sea of ponies to applaud each new trick, however Hyper and Sonic just looked at the stage with a bored expression.

"How is this magic? This is like something I'd see back on Mobius." the blue hedgehog stated before yawning at the spectacle before him.

"I've honestly seen magicians perform better than this. Is this all she does?" Hyper added.

As if to answer the hedgehog's question, the stage grew dark and the lights focused on the curtains.

"And now, joining The Great and Powerful Trixie is her loyal assistant, Metal Trixie!" Trixie announced.

Suddenly, a being emerged from behind the curtains and flew over the crowd at a fairly fast pace, before returning to the stage and landing in the center of the platform. Sonic and Hyper were taken back as they looked at the figure onstage. It looked just like Trixie, but it had a metal wizard hat, a steel cape and it's body had a shiny paint job that reflected the setting sun almost perfectly. A few seconds after the being landed, it's head looked up at the crowd and it revealed two black eyes with red pupils. Sonic was shocked at the design, as it was very strange, yet familar. (Strange isn't it?)

"It can't be, can it?" Sonic thought aloud.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Hyper asked the blue hedgehog.

"What is going on up there? Is something wrong?" Twilight asked as the two looked at the doppelganger.

"Something that shouldn't be here, let alone anywhere. That's what's wrong." Hyper stated before preparing to intercept the mech.

However, Sonic stopped the hedgehog as he felt something was very wrong.

"Though it pains me to say this, we should wait this out. It could be a trap set by Eggman." the blue blur said as he continued to look at the robotic mare.

As the crowd stared in awe at the mechanical being, it began to scan the entire audience, as if it were searching for someone.

"The Great and Powerful Metal Trixie will be performing the most dangerous stunt known to ponykind!" Trixie announced.

Suddenly, the curtains pulled back to reveal a pool of lava being held within a large, metal container. The crowd gasped in surprise at the reveal, while Hyper lifted an eyebrow at the pool and Sonic began to focus on the stage.

"Is she serious? A pool of lava? Where would you even get lava in Equestria?" the black hedgehog wondered.

"A volcano of course." Twilight stated.

"I knew that. I'm just curious as to _how_ anyone could just take lava out of a volcano and move it into a town with no signs of doing so." Hyper replied as he examined the container full of lava.

"It _could've_ been a unicorn who did it. They could've used their magic to levitate a large amount of lava and teleported it into the container." Tails speculated.

"But I've read through every book in my castle and I haven't seen anything about spells for transporting lava." Twilight said as she thought about the current predicament.

"And I highly doubt there's a spell to generate lava, right?" Sonic added as he watched Metal Trixie's movement.

"Well of course there isn't! What kind of pony would want to do such a thing?" Rarity asked.

"More like what kind of 'person' would want to do that." Hyper said.

"You don't mean Eggman do you?" Tails asked.

"Well who else would do this kind of thing? The guy's moved larger things into places without being spotted. Remember that amusement park he made?" Sonic stated, thinking back to his adventures with the wisps.

"How could I forget. Eggman was stealing the wisps' Hyper Go-on energy to fuel his mind control cannon and I know first hand how that feels." the two tailed fox replied as he put his hand on his head.

"Wait a second. He did what?!" Rainbow Dash interrupted.

"I'll tell you guys later. First we gotta make sure this performance isn't a trap. Hyper, go backstage and see if there is anything Eggman-ish." Sonic said.

"Gotcha." Hyper answered before jumping off the roof into a nearby alley.

While the hedgehog went to check the contents backstage, Sonic watched the stage, keeping a close eye on Metal Trixie.

"However, before Metal Trixie performs her most dangerous stunt, bear witness to her magic!" Trixie said before preparing to perform alongside her robotic double.

The blue hedgehog took the time to examine the robotic double, seeing if it was made of the same materials as Metal Sonic.

"Hmmm… It looks like something Eggman would make, but there is something about it that doesn't match." Sonic thought.

"Is something wrong Sonic?" Tails asked, startling the hedgehog.

"You got Twilight to create a link between us didn't you?" he asked.

"Well, since Hyper has gone to check backstage, we need to be in contact with you incase anything goes wrong on stage." the fox replied.

"Okay then. From what I can see, Metal Trixie seems like another of Eggman's mechs. However, it feels like it's something else." Sonic answered as he continued to look at the doppelganger.

"Something else? In what way?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know. It just seems familiar, yet different." the blue hedgehog answered, "I just hope Hyper's found out what it is."

Backstage, 5:21pm…

"Jeez. Who even organises this stuff. It's more like some kind of factory back here, minus the machines." Hyper commented as he wandered around the strangely big area.

There were boxes and containers everywhere, which made no sense as they wouldn't have fit backstage. As he continued to look through the many crates, Hyper spotted a strange device just sitting on top of a pile of crates.

What the heck? Why'd someone leave something up there?" he thought as he approached the pile.

Hyper reached for the strange object and upon grabbing it, took a closer look. It appeared to be some kind of PDA, with a keypad of some kind and a antenna protruding from the top of the device which had a red glowing orb at the end of it.

"Weird. My knowledge of Equestria is still rough, but I highly doubt anything with a keypad would be of this world." he concluded.

After looking at the face of the device, Hyper flipped it over and immediately noticed an Eggman Empire insignia on the back. Upon finding this out, the hedgehog rushed towards a nearby crate and forced it open. He looked inside and discovered a robotic pony head. It had the shape of a mare, but because of it's metallic appearance, it looked sharper. Hyper picked up the head and examined it, wondering if it was a similar model to Metal Sonic.

"This does not look good." he stated as he looked at the other crates nearby.

 **What is up with the robotic pony parts backstage… and how is Eggman involved? As Hyper goes behind the scenes, a mysterious figure watches from afar.**

 **Just a heads up, I will most likely be unable to continue working on MLP TME for a while due to computer issues. I will do my best to work things out though.**

 **Feel free to leave a review.**


	18. Eggman and Machine

**SURPRISE! I'm back! Didja miss me? I know I took WAY too long to finish this chapter, almost a year in fact, but here it is. Chances are I may not be able to focus as much time onto the story with various things popping up, so just keep that in mind. I shall still try to keep this story rolling though.**

 **Now let get this s**t STARTED!**

Ponyville Town Hall, 5:24pm...

As the performance carried on, Sonic took the time to examine all of Metal Trixie's abilities. From what he was witnessing, all it could do was fly and project various holographic patterns in an attempt to mimic Equestrian magic.

"Geez. If this is all this metal pony can do, this'll be too easy." Sonic commented with a grin, "however, I could be wrong. We don't even know if Hyper has found anything."

As the blue hedgehog continued to observe the show, Rainbow Dash flew to his side and began watching with him.

"So, you come across things like this in your world a lot?" the cyan Pegasus asked.

"A lot is an understatement. I've been fighting robots for 25 years!" Sonic replied.

"25 years?! You can't be serious!" Rainbow Dash said in disbelief.

"Well, it has been 25 years since I first came across Eggman. Back then, he was called Dr Robotnik. Well, he still is, but he uses the name 'Eggman' now." The blue hedgehog added.

"Then how come you're 15?" Pinkie Pie asked, startling the two.

"How'd you know that?" Sonic wondered.

"I dunno. Must've been something I read somewhere." The pink pony replied.

"Then if you're 15, how could you have fought against robots for 25 years?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know. It's kinda complicated." The blue hedgehog answered, "I mean, I didn't always look like this. When I first met Eggman, I was shorter and had light blue fur. I also didn't talk much."

"Five years ago, Eggman tried to rewrite history by working with his past self. That was also when we met our past selves." Tails added.

"Wait, you met you past selves?" Twilight asked in an excited manner.

"Well, it's not like we wanted to get dragged into some strange limbo where places from our past had been drained of their life and colour." Sonic replied.

Suddenly, Metal Trixie emitted a wave of 'magic' that was strong enough to shake the ground, drawing the group's attention towards the stage.

Backstage, 5:26pm...

"What in the hell was that?" Hyper wondered as he hid in a open crate.

Once the ground stopped shaking, he poked his head out of the box to see a large pile of containers falling in his direction. Without a second thought, Hyper grabbed a nearby lid and closed the crate he was in, protecting himself from the collapsing containers.

"It sure is cramped in here." He said as he struggled to reorient himself.

Hyper squirmed to find a comfortable position, when he began to feel something soft.

"Weird. I didn't notice something soft in here before." He said as he tried to look at what he was sitting on.

Suddenly, a small, red gem lit up the space. Hyper stared at the gem and saw that there was a rod attached to it. He then looked at what was at the other end and saw a creepy looking doll with expressionless eyes. The appearance startled the hedgehog so much, that he jumped backwards, breaking open the crate and falling onto the floor.

"Holy crap!" Hyper yelled as he began to pick himself up.

Once he got to his feet, he looked at the broken crate to see the doll lying limp in the container. The stuffed toy seemed to bear a strong resemblance to Tails. The one thing that did not resemble the fox was the red gem hanging from a wire protruding from it's forehead. Hyper slowly approached the limp doll until he was mere centimetres away.

"What the hell is a stuffed animal doing here?" he wondered, "One thing I know is that it's starting to creep me out."

Hyper reached for the stuffed toy and began to closely examine it. It's two beady eyes seemed to stare right into his soul, however those aside, it seemed like a normal doll. He turned it around and began to look at the back, seeing that it had two tails that hung from it's rear.

"I see you've found me." A voice said.

The sudden noise caught the hedgehog off guard, causing him to stumble backwards into a pile of fallen boxes, dropping the doll in the process. Once Hyper began to recover from the fall, he noticed the stuffed toy began to float.

"Uh oh. This does not look good. At least if I'm going by creepypasta standards." He said.

The doll slowly turned to face the hedgehog, creating a creepy atmosphere with it's eerie movements. Once it faced him, the stuffed animal's head hung lifelessly from it's body while staring at him with it's expressionless eyes.

"My, my, aren't we clumsy." The doll said, noting Hyper's unintentional clumsiness.

Upon regaining his senses, Hyper climbed to his feet and drew his sword.

"Let me guess... Tails Doll is it?" the hedgehog asked.

"The one and only... at least I was." It replied with a bit of sadness in it's voice.

"What do you mean 'you were'?" Hyper wondered, slightly lowering his weapon.

"I was the first model of my kind to help hunt down Sonic and take him out. When I failed, Robotnik deactivated me and worked on more advanced versions of me." Tails Doll explained, "Ever since then, I had been locked in that crate like a regular stuffed toy for years. Do you know how much that would hurt?!"

The hedgehog looked at the doll's appearance and noticed it look fairly worn. The stitches seemed to be coming loose and it's orange colour was faded. The red gem that hung from the rod on it's head flickered every now and then and it's tails were becoming torn.

"From the looks of it, not very pleasant." Hyper said as he put his blade away.

"That is an understatement! IT WAS DISRESPECTFUL! Even Heavy and Bomb didn't get treated this badly!" The Tails Doll yelled.

Seeing how annoyed he was with his treatment made Hyper feel bad for the robot.

"Um... not to go off topic, but why aren't you attacking me? I mean I AM trying to stop Eggman." Hyper asked, curious as to the doll's behaviour.

"Eggman? Who are you talking about?" the doll replied, unsure of the doctor's current identity.

"Dr. Robotnik. He changed his name over a decade ago." The hedgehog explained.

"Well you just heard what I was saying. Why would I serve some madman that doesn't treat his creations with respect?" Tails Doll replied.

Hyper thought about it for a bit, then realised his reasons for abandoning his creator.

"Good point." He admitted, "Well I was just looking for something back here to link this 'Metal Trixie' to the doctor so I can stop whatever plan he's got."

"Metal Trixie? He's still building metal doppelgangers?" the doll wondered.

"Not exactly... He mostly builds the same generic egg shaped robots and while he does come up some new designs, he mostly relies on old models like the original badniks." Hyper explained.

"He's still using those outdated things?" Tails Doll asked.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake again, causing some crates to fall to the floor and break open. After the dust had settled, Hyper and Tails Doll went to look at what had fallen out of the broken containers.

"What's this?" the hedgehog wondered as he cleared the debris.

Underneath the wooden pieces seemed to be blueprints of some kind. While most of them looked familiar, others appeared to be new. One of them showed a Motobug with wings and another depicted a bipedal robot with a single horn on it's forehead.

"This is strange. Why would Eggman be adding wings and horns to the old badniks? I might as well take these for later, just in case I need them." Hyper thought as he grabbed the schematics.

Immediately after stashing the blueprints in his jacket, very faint footsteps could be heard nearby.

"What was that?" Tails Doll wondered.

"Hyper, what's going on back there?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know, but I think I'm gonna find out." Hyper replied.

The hedgehog grabbed the Tails Doll and quickly dashed behind a pile of containers, causing some backlash from him as a result.

"Hey! What was that all about?!" the robotic doll angrily replied.

Before Tails Doll could say any more, Hyper covered the doll's mouth (Or to be precise, where it's mouth would be) with his free hand and looked back towards the source of the footsteps.

"Just keep quiet. If they hear someone back here, our cover will be blown." The hedgehog quietly explained.

However, he was too caught up in trying not to get caught that he suddenly realised the scenario he was in. Hyper began to slightly shake in fear, as it was quiet, too quiet and fairly dark too. The Tails Doll's red gem didn't help calm his nerves either. As the footsteps got closer, the black hedgehog started to slowly peek from behind the containers. Once he was able to see what was approaching, a shadow stretched across the floor from what seemed to be an entrance.

From what he could see, the figure's shadow looked round, but it wasn't Eggman.

Ponyville Town Hall, 5:38pm...

"And now for the grand finale! Watch as Metal Trixie jumps into this pool of lava!" Trixie announced.

After announcing the next act, the robotic unicorn flew above the crowd and started moving upwards, then began to descend towards the container of magma. Within mere seconds, Metal Trixie had dived into the pool and everypony let out a gasp, with the exception of Sonic and co. Several ponies began to discuss the safety of the robot, not knowing about it lacking a soul.

"Well, looks like we won't have to worry about anything. That thing just finished itself off." Rainbow Dash said with a smug look.

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Sonic said as he pointed towards the lava.

As the light blue Pegasus looked towards the metal container, she noticed that the contents seemed to be bubbling. Suddenly, a large pillar of lava rose from the pool and from it came Metal Trixie, looking very much unscathed. The crowd cheered at the performance, with many stomping the ground in applause.

"It's still working?!" Rainbow Dash said in disbelief.

"Seems Eggman's been using upgraded tech from way back to build this thing." Sonic commented.

"What is that thing made of?" Applejack wondered.

"I'm not sure. Eggman doesn't usually make things resistant to lava." Tails replied.

As Metal Trixie landed on the stage, Sonic noticed that the wooden platform was not bursting into flames, as the mech had only just been in a pool of lava.

"Strange. How is the stage not burning? Not that I'd want it to." The blue hedgehog wondered.

 **Because I cannot imagine any of Trixie's performances ever ending successfully, just imagine that it did and that everypony is starting to leave.**

As the town square started to clear, the mane six got together with the mobians and went over what they saw.

"So from what we've seen, Eggman is loosely connected." Tails stated.

"And Trixie might have struck some kind of deal with him, leading to the whole Metal Trixie being here." Sonic added, "So unless Hyper has found anything to link the doctor to this, we don't have a lot of leads."

"What about the devices on stage?" Twilight asked.

"We are too new to this world to be assuming everything electrical in this world is Eggman related." Galactic replied.

As the group continued to go over their information, Hyper appeared from behind a nearby building and approached them. As he got closer, Sonic's ear twitched, causing the hedgehog to notice him.

"Hey, Hyper. So, what didja fi..." he started, until he saw what was behind him.

The rest of the group turned to face the black hedgehog and they too noticed the being behind him. When Tails saw the figure that was with Hyper, he hid behind the group and started shaking in fear.

"What's wrong Tails?" Hyper asked, not sure of what the reaction was for.

"Where'd you find _that_?" Sonic asked as he pointed to the doll that floated behind the hedgehog.

"You mean 'Tails Doll'?" the black hedgehog replied.

Suddenly, Sonic began to charge a spin dash and appeared to be aiming for the doll.

"Get away from it!" he shouted.

Hyper was shocked, as the response seemed to imply that the Tails Doll was very dangerous. Before he could do anything, Sonic propelled himself towards the two at intense speeds. Hyper saw what he was doing and managed to block the attack with his body. As this was happening, everyone was in shock at this sudden outburst, barring Tails due to his state of fear.

"What's gotten into you?" Hyper groaned as he tried to push Sonic away from him.

As the hedgehog continued to fend off the attack, the Tails Doll watched in shock.

"He... he's protecting me?" the doll thought.

Hyper started to superheat his hands, causing Sonic to retreat and rejoin the group.

"Sorry Sonic, but this guy's a friend. And I won't let you harm a friend." He said as he took a fighting stance.

Once Sonic recovered from the counter attack, he realised that Hyper said something strange.

"Wait, he's a 'friend'?" the blue hedgehog asked, confused by the words spoken.

"Well, wasn't it obvious? He hasn't tried anything bad since you saw him, despite the fact that was only a while ago." Hyper replied.

"Okay, just what the hay is happening. First Hyper shows up with this floating stuffed toy, then Sonic attacks him and now the doll's apparently a friend?" Rainbow Dash cut in, unsure of what was happening.

"I am not a stuffed toy! I'll have you know I am a machine!" The Tails Doll snapped at the Pegasus.

"IT CAN TALK?!" Everypony shouted in surprise.

 **Please note that when I use the term 'everypony', I'll be referring to all Equestrian beings present and when I use 'everyone', it'll refer to all mobians present.**

"Of course I can talk! Haven't any of you seen a badnik before?" the doll continued.

"Luckily, they have not... At least not yet. Eggman seems to be working on more badniks. However, they aren't exactly like the ones we've seen before." Hyper stated as he reached for the blueprints in his jacket.

"What do you mean? Did you find something backstage?" Sonic asked as he approached the hedgehog.

"I did, and more. It would seem the doc is behind Metal Trixie and according to these blueprints, he's making old mechs that have pony features." Hyper continued as he handed the schematics to the blue hedgehog.

Upon being given the sheets, Sonic unrolled them and looked at the contents. He saw that Hyper was indeed right, as there were old badniks with wings or horns and a few plans for a robotic pony.

"This doesn't look good. Tails, I need you to look at these blueprints and find out any flaws." He said as he passed the papers to Tails.

"I'll do my best." The two tailed fox replied, still shaking from before.

"Why don't we head home? We can discuss this in the morning." Twilight suggested.

The group nodded before going their separate ways.

Before Hyper joined them, the Tails Doll tugged on his jacket, catching his attention.

"Are you sure they won't try to hurt me?" he asked.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure of it." Hyper replied with a smile.

 **And thus ends the long awaited 18** **th** **chapter. So Hyper has come across some plans for some advanced badniks and the connection between Metal Trixie and Eggman has become clear. Also, the Tails Doll has joined our heroes, however it will take some time before he is fully accepted into the group. But what will happen next? Stay tuned.**

 **But hold on a sec...**

 **How did Hyper get out of that situation backstage?**

As the figure's shadow grew larger, Hyper feared for the worst. However, what came next was far from what he expected. He saw Pinkie Pie trotting backstage with a large, round balloon. Hyper was dumbfounded at what he was seeing that he couldn't get any words out.

"What's wrong?" the Tails Doll asked.

"Nevermind... Let's get outta here." Hyper said before making his exit.

 **Feel free to leave a review.**


	19. A Wonderbolt Investiagation - Part 1

**I have some interesting news for those of you reading this. I had originally planned for the story to stay up to date with the main MLP Canon, such as the characters changing to reflect their current selves in the official series, but didn't know how to do so without messing with the TME story... Until now! In situations like this, I have decided to take advantage of the lack of certain characters being involved and I will be remixing official episodes into a way that'll include those Mobians, as well as progress the main story. This chapter will be an altered version of 'Rarity Investigates'.**

 **Now without giving too much away, let us begin.**

Twilight's Castle, Cutie Map Room, 8:23am...

"Wow. So this thing is somehow connected to your cutie marks?" Sonic asked as he admired the map in the centre of the room.

"From what I know, it let's us know when a friendship problem is present and it calls us to help fix it." Twilight explained, "The first time this happened, all six of us were called to a village far away from here."

"Friendship problems? Sounds challenging." Cosmic said as he looked at the castle on the map.

"I could only imagine what would happen if Knuckles was called to solve one." Hyper commented with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I doubt he'd even know what to do about the topic." Tails added while he worked on his handheld.

"Just how exactly does this work? Is there some magic that tells you when there's an issue?" Galactic asked, curious as to how the map functioned.

"Well, when there is a friendship problem, our Cutie Marks start glowing, even when we are not in the castle." Twilight replied, "However, only those of us that are called are meant to solve the issue."

"Hmm... Do you think it could summon any of us? Seems like it could do something like that." Hyper wondered, thinking of what kinds of missions he'd be sent on.

"I doubt it. It's only called Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Me so far." Rainbow Dash answered as she and Pinkie Pie entered the room.

"You sure? It could happen at some point in the future." Sonic asked with a grin.

The room fell silent for a moment as everyone thought about the possibility, when Tails broke the silence.

"I mean it could be possible. I just find it hard to believe that a magical map from one world could call upon beings from another to solve a friendship problem." he speculated.

"Anyway, have you gotten anything from those blue papers?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Not quite... While it may look simple, these blueprints seem to be new to me. It's like Eggman's using materials that I've never heard of." Tails replied, looking over the plans on his handheld.

"It's not too surprising... There could be lots of new things he could use in this world." Crepo commented as he examined the castle walls.

"Where are the others?" Sonic asked, curious as to where the rest of the mane six were.

"Applejack is collecting apples at Sweet Apple Acres, Fluttershy is getting food for the animals and Rarity is over in Canterlot. I think she said something about a new fashion line and attending a Royal Garden Opening." Pinkie Pie answered.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash's ears perked up and she seemed to have remembered something really important.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about that! The wonderbolts are performing at the opening and I need to be there!" the pegasus said as began to panic, "I've gotta go!"

Before anyone could say anything, Rainbow Dash flew out of the room. The mobians were confused by what just happened, with Hyper being curious about these 'Wonderbolts".

"The Wonderbolts, huh?. Think I'd learn a thing or two about 'em If I went with her?" he wondered.

"I mean, she always looked up to them, so it's likely you would." Twilight replied.

"Well, I guess that settles it. I'm heading out. Anyone wanna come with?" Hyper asked, looking at his friends as they stood around the map.

"I can't. I have to study these blueprints in further detail." Tails replied.

"Not really interested..." Crepo added.

"What about you Sonic?" Hyper asked as he turned to the blue hedgehog.

"I would, but last night I got roped into some experiment I cannot back out of." He answered as he shot a glance at Twilight.

"I guess I'll join you." Galactic said, "I could use some fresh air."

"You sure you're gonna be okay sis?" Cosmic asked.

"Of course I'll be okay. It's not like I'll get captured again." The vocaloid replied.

"Don't jinx it..." Hyper commented as he left the room.

Upon hearing the door shut, Galactic realised she was left behind and rushed to catch up with the hedgehog.

Ponyville Station, 8:31am...

Before him stood the local train station, one of the most common forms of transport he had seen. Hyper examined the building and what he saw was quite simple. There was a small building that seemed to be where people would wait for a train if it were raining and there was a simple platform with ramps on each side.

"Huh. Didn't really pay much attention to this the first time I was here." Hyper thought as he continued to observe the structure.

The hedgehog began to approach the platform, but before he could take a step forward, he was stopped by the sound of footsteps behind him.

"There you are! Do you have to run everywhere?" Galactic asked as she caught up with the hedgehog.

"I mean, it'd make more sense to be asking Sonic that, but I wasn't running." He replied.

"You weren't? Then how did you get here so fast?" the vocaloid wondered as she tried to catch her breath.

"I guess I got a good look at the town from the clouds on our way to Canterlot the other day, so I guess I know my way around, or just to the station." Hyper said as he looked at some nearby clouds.

"So, we are taking the train?" Galactic asked.

"Well we've got passports from the princess. It shouldn't be too much of an issue to catch a ride." He answered as he looked at the bracelet around his wrist.

As they finished discussing their method of transport, the two turned to face the station and they noticed a train was pulling in.

"Okay. Let's go!" Galactic said as she began to head for the platform.

"Wait a sec... How were we able to catch the train here? I didn't see Twilight use any money." Hyper wondered, stopping the vocaloid in her tracks.

"You know, I didn't even think about it at the time. Was it because we were with Twilight?" she thought as she looked at the train.

Before they could dwell on the subject any further, the train stopped at the station and from what they could see, ponies just walked up to the station and got on the train.

"Really? You can just hop on a train with no money or ticket? This is really gonna mess with my head." Hyper thought, before making his way to the nearest carriage, with Galactic following him.

Canterlot Carousel, 8:43am...

"Oh, Sassy Saddles, don't you just love my new _Femme Mystique Chic_ line of gowns?" Rarity asked as she levitated a few mannequins over to the nearby display window.

"*gasp* Sequins and sashes, Rarity, they're exquisite!" Sassy Saddles commented as she walked out from behind the counter, "Where in Equestria did you find the inspiration?"

"Oh, I modeled them after the adventures of Shadow Spade. Her stories are always full of mystery and suspense and, best of all... fabulous costumes!" she replied, sounding excited about her work.

"They're perfect!" Sassy complimented, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, uh, just making some minor adjustments. Shadow Spade believes it all comes down to attention to detail. And so do I." Rarity answered as she adjusted the outfits, "There! _Now_ it's perfect."

Just as she finished with the final adjustments, the front door slammed open, causing everything to crash to the floor.

"Hey guys, how's it..." Rainbow Dash started, before realising what just happened, "Heh, heh. My bad."

 **1 minute later...**

"Sorry I messed up your dress thingy." Rainbow Dash apologised as she pushed a mannequin into place.

"Nothing we can't fix in a stitch. What are _you_ doing in Canterlot?" Sassy Saddles asked.

"I'm here for Princess Celestia's royal garden opening tomorrow." The Pegasus answered excitedly.

"Oh, yes! Rumor has it the gardens are especially lush this season. I heard that the Wonderbolts will be kicking things off with an aerial display." Sassy added as she levitated some fabric into their places, making them mimic aerial tricks as she did so.

"You heard right. And Rainbow Dash is here to fly with them. So exciting!" Rarity stated.

"Well, kind of exciting. Technically, I'm not flying. I'm just the lucky Reserve who was called in to be the backup flyer in case a Wonderbolt can't perform." Rainbow explained.

"Oh, don't be so modest. Out of all the Reserves, _you_ were the one chosen." The fashionista replied.

"It _is_ pretty sweet. And I _do_ get to stay in the castle, hang out with the Wonderbolts, _and_ eat awesome food at the dinner tonight." Rainbow Dash said as she imagined all the things she'd be doing, "Speaking of the dinner, you're still coming, right?"

"Heavens, yes! A chance to dress up, be charming and show off my newest _femme mystique couture_? I wouldn't miss it for all of Equestria." Rarity answered as she posed with one of her hats on.

"Great! See ya tonight!" the Pegasus said before leaving.

However as she did so, she slammed the door shut, causing everything to shake and rattle. Luckily the two were able to stabilise the many items with their magic, preventing them from falling over. Just as they thought they were safe, the door slammed open a second time and caused everything to tumble to the floor.

Seeming like she had enough of it, Rarity turned to face the entrance, visibly annoyed, when she realised who it was. A delivery pony had arrived with a package that seemed to be for her.

"Ooh, the rhinestones I ordered!" she exclaimed.

However, she noticed something was off and seemed slightly concerned.

"Oh, my. Oh, there's been a mistake... I ordered dragon-cut stones, and these are hoof-polished."

"I'm sorry, but I've got a full load of deliveries today. I'm not sure I have time to redo your order." The pony explained.

Thinking of a way to work around this, Rarity took off her hat and approached the pony, wearing a confident expression upon her face.

"Of _course_ you don't. Your job is _so_ difficult. Honestly, I don't know how you keep all of those orders straight." She complimented.

"It _is_ pretty tough, what with the boxes all being... box-shaped." The pony replied with a chuckle.

"Oh yes, and I very much appreciate it. But if there was any way you could squeeze in one more little delivery, I would be eternally grateful." Rarity said as she looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Well, for you, Rarity, I'll see what I can do." He said as he left the building, with the package in tow.

"Rarity, you could sweet-talk a filly out of candy!" Sassy Saddles complimented as Rarity returned.

"Oh, it was nothing. Nopony minds a compliment. Now, you simply must help me pick out an outfit for tonight. Something from the new collection, of course." She replied as she went to get ready, with Sassy following her.

Near Canterlot Station, 8:56am...

"Looks like we're here." Hyper said as he looked out the window.

Galactic turned to face the same direction and upon seeing the city in the distance, noticed how beautiful it looked in the morning.

"Wow. I didn't really notice how Canterlot looked when we were here yesterday." She said while admiring the city, "I would have never imagined that I would visit a place like this."

"We can take a better look once we get off the train. Just don't forget why we came here in the first place." Hyper stated.

As the train got closer to the station, the other passengers began to head for the carriage exits, with the two mobians eventually doing the same. Once they had arrived, everyone had began to head into the city.

"Man that was strange. It'll take a good few months of that to get used to riding a train with ponies." Hyper said as he stretched, yawning while doing so.

"Not only that, but some of them were looking at us. I know we are new here, it's just it was making me uncomfortable." Galactic added.

"Well, until we make a name for ourselves in Equestria, we're gonna be seen as outsiders, regardless of whether we know Twilight or not." The hedgehog replied, "Now that we are here, we need to find either Rarity or Rainbow Dash. According to what Pinkie Pie said, those two are going to a 'Royal Garden Opening'."

As the two left the station, they noticed that there were quite a lot of ponies wandering around the place. While not so many that it was too busy, there were still enough to assume something was happening. What surprised Hyper was that most, if not all of them, were Unicorns.

"I can't be the only one who finds it weird to see so many unicorns, right?" he asked, "It's like I'm in some little girl's dream..."

"I suppose it's kind of strange." Galactic answered as she looked at the numerous unicorns.

As they thought about the many horned ponies that wandered the streets, a strong breeze from above could be felt, drawing their attention to the sky. They saw a group of pegasi flying over them in an arrow like formation in what seemed to be matching uniforms. They also appeared to be leaving a trail of smoke behind them.

"What was that? Was it a plane?" Galactic asked as she looked in the direction the pegasi went.

"They're more like birds, but if I'm not mistaken, those were pegasus ponies. How they are generating smoke is something I am curious about." Hyper replied, scratching his head in confusion.

"Should we find out what's going on?" the vocaloid suggested.

Hyper nodded in reply and the two began to follow the group of pegasi.

Cloud Stadium, 9:02am...

After heading in the direction of the now faded smoke for a few minutes, they had arrived at what seemed to be a small race course made of clouds that floated over a very long drop into who knows what. Alongside the track were a set of bleachers where ponies were sitting and watching whatever was happening.

"A race track made of clouds? Now that's something you don't see everyday." Hyper commented.

"But where are the Pegasus ponies?" Galactic wondered, looking around for any signs of the equines.

Almost as if on cue, a group of ponies flew past the two, causing them to loose their balance and fall to the ground.

"Hey!*cough* Watch where you're going!" Hyper yelled, coughing from the trail of smoke that was left behind.

"Sorry 'bout that!" one of the pegasi called out.

"Geez. Just cause ya can fly doesn't excuse you from almost crashing into people." He muttered as he got to his feet.

"That was quite surprising. Were they going that fast?" Galactic wondered, picking herself up.

"Not really. I was caught by surprise is all. Had I known this would happen, I'd have been prepared." Hyper replied.

As the hedgehog brushed the dust off of his clothes, he noticed one of the ponies flying his way.

"Hey, sorry about earlier. Name's Spitfire. You new here?" the Pegasus apologised.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you. I'm Galactic." The vocaloid answered.

"Hyper." The hedgehog added, "What's going on here?"

"The Wonderbolts are practicing for the garden opening tomorrow. We need to be in top shape if we're going to perform." Spitfire explained.

"Wait, so this is what Rainbow Dash was talking about? I wasn't expecting that." Hyper commented.

"You know Rainbow Dash?" the Pegasus asked.

"Well, I had only met her yesterday, so..." Galactic began.

"Speaking of, have you seen her lately?" the hedgehog asked.

"Can't say I have. I'm sure she'll show up soon." Spitfire replied.

"Wait a sec. Why are you being so casual? We aren't ponies, nor are we from Equestria." Hyper wondered.

"Oh that? Princess Celestia filled us in that a group fitting your description would be staying in Ponyville." She explained, "She also said if you wanted to attend the dinner tonight, you are more than welcome."

"That's so nice." Galactic said.

"She really thought we'd show?" the hedgehog wondered, surprised by the considerate act, "That's very kind of her."

"Anyway, I have to get back to practicing. Hope to see you there!" Spitfire said as she rejoined her team.

"Okay... So we are allowed to attend, but just where is the dinner being held?" the vocaloid asked.

"I don't know. Should we ask around?" Hyper added.

Galactic nodded in reply and the two headed back into the city.

 **Part 1 of a new type of chapter! Just note that I'm experimenting with this, so I tried to make the Episode parts seem interesting in word form. It's hard to translate cartoon conversations as there is quite a bit of back and forth between two characters. Anyway stay tuned for the next part!**

 **Feel free to leave a review.**


	20. A Wonderbolt Investiagation - Part 2

Canterlot, 8:26pm...

The two had been asking around for hours and had no luck in finding the site of the dinner. Every pony they had encountered would either run in fear or give mean looks and walk away. The two Mobians eventually found themselves sitting on a bench opposite a nearby fountain, looking quite sad.

"*sigh* We have walked around for the entire day and no matter who we tried to talk to, they all saw us as some kind of threat." Hyper said as he looked down at the pavement in front of him.

"Even the ponies at the café we visited tried to avoid conversation, even when we were ordering something to eat. I'm just thankful we had some money on us." Galactic added.

"From what little they said, this world's currency is 'bits'. They look like round pieces of gold with various things depicted on them." The hedgehog continued as he looked at the coin he held, "Either way, these things are the least of my worries at the moment."

"I get what you mean. Do you think Twilight and the others would be feeling this way if they were sent to our world?" the vocaloid asked.

"I suppose they would. However, I am unsure of wether or not they would receive similar reactions, as our world does have animals that don't walk on two feet." Hyper replied, thinking of what they would go through on Mobius.

As they continued to think about their current predicament, two familiar faces approached them.

"Hyper? Galactic? What are you guys doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We were trying to find where this dinner is being held, but we got a lot of negativity from the locals." Hyper replied, still slightly down from what happened.

"Strange. Usually the poines here are quite friendly..." Rarity commented.

"It's most likely because we aren't from Equestria." Galactic stated, "I just never thought we would get the responses we got."

"I suppose you're right. Now, you said something about a dinner you were looking for?" the fashionista asked.

"Yeah. It's the one the Wonderbolts are gonna be attending. Were you two going as well?" Hyper replied.

"Well, duh! The whole reason I'm going is because I was chosen as a reserve for the Opening tomorrow." Rainbow Dash answered with a smile, "Well, the Garden Opening part is because of the reserve thing. The dinner is like a get-together for the Wonderbolts and because I'm a reserve for the performance, I get to go as well."

"Cool! So where is it being held?" the hedgehog asked.

"Oh, you didn't know? It's being held at the castle." Rarity said as she pointed at the royal building.

"That would've been nice to know several hours ago..." Hyper commented, slightly annoyed.

"At least we know now." Galactic said, "Were you two on your way there now?"

"Of course. I mean who would want to pass up on free food?" Rainbow Dash replied.

"You have a point there..." Hyper admitted, "However, I could think of a few reasons to decline a free meal."

"By the way, what's with that outfit you're wearing?" Galactic wondered, looking at Rarity in her new attire.

"Oh, it's part of my new fashion line called 'Femme Mystique Chic'. I've been working on it for some time now." The unicorn replied.

"So that's what those materials from yesterday were for." Hyper though, wondering about what she could've made with the fabric.

"Now enough talking. Are you two coming with us or not?" the pegasus asked.

The two Mobians nodded and with that, the four made their way to the castle.

Canterlot Castle, 8:47pm...

As the group entered the room, Hyper saw that there were tables with food set up and a number of uniformed pegasi talking to one another, some were even lined up to get something to eat.

"Let's grab some grub!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew towards the various dishes.

"So we just go and take whatever food we want? I'm probably not used to this cause of the whole 'being from another world' thing, but whatever." Hyper commented, watching as the pegasus began to place some food onto her plate.

"*sniff* Mm, is that _Juniper Phoenix_ I smell?" Rarity wondered as she caught a whiff of something pleasant.

"No, it's broccoli." Rainbow Dash replied before taking a bite into her meal.

"Yeah, _Juniper Phoenix_ is one of my favorite stallion colognes." The pony ahead of her answered.

Upon hearing the voice, Rainbow Dash looked to see who it was and once she realised who had spoken, she dropped her plate and looked in awe. Hyper and Galactic noticed her upon hearing the clatter of the plate and looked on in confusion.

"Oh, mine as well. It's masculine and yet soft with the barest hint of floral notes and..." Rarity began before being interrupted by her pegasus friend.

"Rarity! Don't you know who this is?!" Rainbow Dash said, trying to contain her excitement.

"A gentlepony with fabulous taste in colognes and scarves?" the fashionista guessed, taking note of the pony's neckwear.

Rainbow Dash flew in front of her friend, waving her hooves in denial.

"It's _Wind Rider_!" she corrected.

"Wind Rider? He a big deal here?" Hyper asked as he joined them.

"He's a living legend! He Holds the Wonderbolt record in the Mustang Marathon!" the Pegasus explained.

"Wow. He must be quite the flier." Galactic commented, looking at the pony in question.

"Well, that was a long time ago. Honestly, I can't believe I still hold the record." Wind Rider spoke.

"Wind Rider, I see you met Rainbow Dash! She's one of our most promising Reserves. She just might beat your record." Spitfire said as she and a fellow Wonderbolt approached the group.

"Really now?" he wondered.

"You're that good?" Galactic added in surprise.

"I guess it isn't that surprising. If she's even remotely as fast as Sonic, then it would make sense." Hyper commented.

"Oh, heh, I'm nowhere _near_ as good as he is. I mean, I'm _fast_ , but I don't have the endurance to go long distances." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Ah, don't be modest. A little practice and you'll be beating records in no time." Spitfire assured.

"Heh-heh. Well, it's nice to meet you fillies." Wind Rider said before walking off.

"*sigh* Not as nice as it is to meet you, sir." Rainbow Dash replied, before getting giddy with excitement, "I can't believe I just met Wind Rider!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down Dash. We only just got here." Hyper said with a nervous grin.

"But you heard what I said earlier. He's a living _legend_!" the pegasus stated.

"Yeah, he's coming out of retirement to take the spot of honour in the centre of our aerial flower formation tomorrow." The fellow Wonderbolt explained.

"*gasp* Really? That's incredible!" the cyan pegasus replied excitedly, before immediately feeling a bit sad, "Guess I'll just watch Wind Rider being awesome from the sidelines... Practice tomorrow is gonna be so boring."

"I don't suppose _I_ could keep you company?" Rarity suggested as he levitated a cup of tea over to her.

"You could! They always let friends and family come watch practices!" Rainbow Dash answered, feeling somewhat better at the thought of her friend being with her.

"That means us too, right?" Galactic wondered as she gestured towards herself and Hyper.

"Well duh. I did say they allow _friends_ and family." The pegasus stated.

"Hold on a second..." Hyper began, catching the group's attention, "That Wind Rider guy didn't even acknowledge me and Galactic!"

The outburst caused Rarity to spill her beverage onto her gown, with Hyper noticing what had just happened.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. Need anything to clean that up?" the hedgehog offered as he grabbed a napkin from a nearby table.

"Uh, no-no, it's almost impossible to get stains out of silk. But not to worry. I've come prepared!" Rarity assured him, before bringing out a fancy looking chest.

In the blink of an eye, the unicorn had changed into a clean, new outfit, surprising the two mobians, before walking off.

"How'd she do that?" Hyper asked with a perplexed look upon his face.

Galactic just shrugged in reply as the three went about their business.

Canterlot Castle Northwest Wing, 9:09pm...

"That dinner was absolutely divine." Rarity commented as the group entered the hallway with Spitfire ahead of them.

"Meh. It was alright. Just wish there weren't so many fruits and vegetables." Hyper added.

"You don't like fruit or vegetables? They're quite good." Galactic asked, curious as to the hedgehog's taste in food.

"I never really liked the stuff. I mean I don't mind things like potatoes or fruit juice, but anything else, I'll stay away from." he replied, explaining his distaste for such produce.

"Well I'm sure there is something in Equestria that you'll like. I'm sure you'll enjoy Pinkie Pie's cakes." Rainbow Dash said, catching Hyper's interest.

"Wait... Pinkie bakes?" he wondered.

"If you've known her for as long as we do, you'd know that she makes the best cakes in Ponyville." The pegasus stated.

"Hmmm... Might have to pay her a visit sometime." Hyper thought, imagining what kinds of baked goods she could make.

"Anyway, thanks for inviting me!" Rarity said as the group stopped in front of a door, "Ooh, I see you're staying in the east tower? Those rooms have the best view of Canterlot!"

"How lucky are we? Well, we better get some shuteye before practice." Spitfire replied before entering the room before them.

"See you tomorrow guys!" Rainbow Dash said before flying over to her room.

"Good night!" Rarity replied.

"Wait a sec... I just realised I'm the only guy here. Only now do I find it weird." Hyper thought upon hearing the pegasus' words.

"So, what do we do now?" Galactic asked.

"Yeah... If the whole Garden Opening thing is happening tomorrow, then won't we need someplace to stay?" the hedgehog added, unsure of what was next.

"I suppose you're right. In all honesty, I was going to head back to Ponyville for the night." Rarity replied.

"I mean, that is an option, but we have no idea when practice starts. What if we were to get back and it had already started?" Hyper wondered.

"Perhaps I can work something out." Princess Celestia said as she approached the three.

The three turned to see the princess standing before them and almost out of instinct, Hyper and Galactic bowed.

"There's no need to be so formal." Celestia stated calmly, "Now I overheard you needed somewhere to stay for the night?"

"That's right. I hope it isn't too much of a problem." Galactic replied as she and Hyper stood up.

"Not at all. As a matter of fact, I had expected you to attend." The princess assured.

"Yeah, about that. How'd you figure we were gonna show up?" Hyper asked.

"I felt it would be nice for you and your friends to try and socialize with our kind. I chose the Wonderbolts to ease you into being comfortable with our world." Celestia explained with a soft smile.

"I guess that makes sense, however we aren't the only ones who need to get used to something." The hedgehog replied, thinking about what happened earlier.

"From what you two had said, the ponies they came across didn't seem too friendly towards them." Rarity stated.

"That is understandable. It will take some time before everypony is comfortable seeing beings like you. Even my sister and I will need to adjust." The princess added.

"So, you were talking about a place where we can stay for the night?" Galactic asked.

"That is right. There is a tower that you can stay in for the night that could also help you learn about Equestrian History." Celestia replied.

"Okay then. I suppose we'll see you tomorrow Rarity." Hyper said.

"Well of course." The unicorn replied.

And with that, the four headed for the exit.

Canterlot Gardens, 9:30pm...

As the three walked down the path, Hyper had noticed something strange about Celestia's mane and tail. From what he could clearly see, they were constantly flowing, despite there being little to no breeze. One thought crossed his mind, being magic causing it to be that way, but was unsure if that was the case

"I'm curious, just how is it that your mane and tail seem to be moving on their own? If you don't mind me asking, that is." The hedgehog asked.

"Not at all. In all honesty, I am unsure of why this is myself." The princess replied as she stopped in her tracks, "We are here."

Hyper and Galactic stopped and saw before them was a tower. It seemed to be moderately tall and the top appeared to be teardrop shaped. As they continued to stare at the building, Celestia began to walk off.

"Where are ya going? Were you not coming in with us?" Hyper asked as he noticed the alicorn leaving.

"I cannot. As a princess, I still have many tasks to perform, even at this time. I wish you a good night." She stated, before continuing on her way.

Once the princess had left, Hyper and Galactic decided to head for the tower's entrance. They climbed the spiral stairway that wrapped around the structure and upon getting to the top, stood in silence for a while.

"So this is the place?" Galactic wondered, "Celestia said something about learning Equestrian History here, so do you think there will books?"

"It's more than likely. I mean, how else would you learn about history? I doubt electricity is present in this world, so things like the internet wouldn't exist, nor would TVs." Hyper replied, remembering he cannot play video games without power.

The hedgehog stepped forward and opened the door and was immediately surprised by the state of the room.

"Geez, it's like no one has been here for some time." He said as he looked at the state of the first floor.

It was fairly dusty with cobwebs hanging from the ceiling, leading them to believe the building had been left in this state a long time ago. Some of the furniture was slightly worn with a few tears in the fabric, while others seemed to be in a worse shape.

The two began to head upstairs, and what waited for them on the second floor, was a fairly open space with a few fully stocked bookshelves strewn about the place, with some of them on a smaller, third floor. There was a lone, large hourglass in the middle of the room and there were several piles of books sitting by the shelves.

"Wow... It seems like someone used to live here. Whoever did must've liked books." Hyper commented as he began exploring.

" _ **Actually, it's 'whomever'."**_

 **Hey! What are you doing here? Get back to the Boom Universe!**

As he headed for one of the shelves, Galactic noticed a lone book on a pedestal on the third floor. From what she could see, it appeared to be open. The vocaloid walked up the staircase to the higher level and approached the open book. It was left on a page that showed the moon, but something seemed to be on the surface of it.

"'The Mare in the Moon?' Is this a legend of some kind?" she wondered as she began to read the contents.

"Sounds like it would be. What's it say?" Hyper asked, rummaging through some of the shelves.

" _A powerful pony who wanted to take over Equestria and bring about eternal night. She was defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. On the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape._ " Galactic read aloud.

"Longest day of the thousandth year, huh? Well, I'm _pretty_ sure I saw the sun at least several times today, so it's safe to assume this has yet to happen, or it's just that. A legend." The hedgehog replied, grabbing a random book and opening it to a random page. As he began to read through the page, he noticed a note written on it.

"What's this?" Hyper wondered before reading it.

' _To my friend, Twilight Sparkle. Thanks for introducing me to the classics._ '

"Why would something addressed to Twilight be in some dusty tower?" the hedgehog thought aloud.

"Maybe... She used to live here." Galactic suggested.

"Someone like her living in a place like this?! As if!" Hyper laughed at the thought, "Why would a princess live in a tower like this?"

"I guess you're right. It might just be a coincidence that it's here." The vocaloid said as she continued to look through the open book on the pedestal.

"*yawn* Anyway, I'm gonna hit the hay. Goodnight." Hyper said before heading downstairs, leaving Galactic to look through some books.

 **So Hyper and Galactic are staying the night in Twilight's old tower home. But they don't know that... Anyway, this was originally going to be longer, but I decided to cut it here because I'm tired at the time of typing this, and I'm going to get my copy of Sonic Forces in the morning. Just annoying that it was released on a public holiday that only happens were I live. Personal issues aside, stay tuned to see what happens next.**

 **Feel free to leave a review. I miss the feedback.**


End file.
